Выбери меня
by hellawworliet
Summary: Лайт приговорен к смерти за совершенные преступления. После введения большой дозы снотворного вместо смертельной инъекции он проснулся в незнакомом доме. Здесь он встречает двух молодых людей - юношу и девушку. Оказывается, L содержит их для любовных утех. Моя благодарность автору идеи и соавтору - Лире Джанко
1. Письмо с того света

_ Моя благодарность автору идеи и соавтору - Лире Джанко: ficbook.nеt/authors/Lira_Janco  
_

_Я не являюсь автором или владельцем настоящей «Тетради Смерти», все герои и события которой используются мной в некоммерческих целях исключительно ради игры собственного воображения. Мое искреннее уважение авторам этой замечательной манги._

* * *

Розыск тела начали в январе. Искали везде: в "лесу самоубийц", на стройках, в озерах, в мусорных кучах. Искали свидетелей, которые видели Мисору после смерти Рея. Тщетно. Доклады о ходе поиска, которые читал L, сводились к одному - "результата нет". Надвигался апрель.

"Я уверен - она погибла, пытаясь найти Киру, - размышлял L, сидя в номере токийского отеля. - Ее недооценивали, считали слабой. А я видел другую Мисору - сильную, сообразительную. Смерть Пенбера заставила ее действовать необдуманно, начать свое расследование в одиночку. Но она не была глупой и понимала, что может умереть в любой момент. Значит, могла оставить заметки, записать все, что узнала. Для того, чтобы дать шанс тому, кто заинтересуется ее смертью. Шанс почти нулевой, но он есть. И еще - она не стала бы носить заметки с собой. Скорее, спрятала бы их. Я почти сразу попросил Уэди обыскать ее дом, но она приступила к поискам только неделю назад".

L отпил из крохотной чашки сладкий кофе. "Если найдут тело, его будет почти невозможно опознать, теплые весенние месяцы обезобразили его. Вряд ли от тела будет прок. Нет, искать нужно в квартире Мисоры". Он откусил порядочный кусок горького шоколада от плитки, разжевал его и запил кофе. Почесал затылок пятерней длинных узловатых пальцев и отправился в душ.

L имел параноидальную привычку мыться по несколько раз в день. Может быть, из-за работы: за сутки он успевал просматривать сотни фотографий с мест преступлений. L разглядывал мельчайшие детали со стоическим равнодушием, и они не возвращались к нему во сне, не мерещились под закрытыми веками. Разве что мыться он любил почаще.

Мокрый, пахнущий мылом и шампунем, он вышел из душевой. Вода стекала с его черных, неравномерно остриженных волос и капала на пол. Он прошел через комнату к стенному шкафу, оставляя мокрые следы на ворсе ковра. Вытащил еще один комплект одежды и натянул на еще влажное тело. С неудовольствием отметил, что кофе на столе уже остыл. Тогда L взял двумя пальцами телефон и набрал номер Ватари:

- Ватари, будь добр, еще кофе.

Вамми, пожалуй, был единственным человеком, к которому L обращался с уважением. Ватари помнил его ребенком, который часами просиживал над головоломками в одной позе. Иногда ему чудилось, что L так и не вырос. Тело вытянулось, а ум остался по-детски любознательным и бесстрашным. Он будто не верил, что может умереть. Правда, черные глаза все реже выражали восторг по поводу раскрытых дел. Но Кира заставил L забыть о скуке.

Подозреваемый по делу Киры, Ягами Лайт, в этом году поступил в токийский университет, и L последовал за ним. День изо дня он посещал тот же курс и неотступно следил за Лайтом. "Для окружающих мы друзья не разлей вода, всюду вместе. Я вместе с тобой, когда ты сидишь на паре. Вместе с тобой, когда ты ешь в перерыве. Вместе с тобой, когда ты держишь теннисную ракетку. Однажды я подловлю тебя, Лайт. Я уверен - ты можешь быть Кирой. Слишком много фактов говорят против тебя. Но я до сих пор не знаю, как убивает Кира. Он может контролировать время и действия перед смертью. Но может ли он планировать смерть за год? Может ли убить человека, который видит свое имя записанным символами Брайля? Слишком много вопросов и слишком мало фактов," - думал L. Он отставил кофе и принялся строить пирамиду из мармеладных фруктов: красный, красный, оранжевый, красный.

- Пора навестить тебя, Ягами, - сказал L и разрушил мармеладную пирамиду.

Он позвонил Ватари и попросил отвезти в университет. Допил остывающий кофе, положил в карман горсть леденцов, надел стоптанные кеды, кое-как завязал шнурки - лишь бы не мешали - и вышел из номера.

Автомобиль, ждущий его у выхода из отеля, выглядел, как обычный черный мерседес. Но внутри находилась бронекапсула с пятым классом пулестойкости. По заверению производителя она могла выдержать круговой обстрел из автомата и удары взрывной волны. Тяжелая дверь открывалась легко и захлопывалась мягко, бесшумно.

Ватари вежливо распахнул автомобиль перед L, впустил его внутрь, аккуратно закрыл дверь и занял место водителя. Ехал Ватари, не торопясь. Но даже при его манере вождения дорога до университета заняла всего семь с половиной минут.

Парк возле университета был полон молодых людей, спешащих на занятия, сидящих на траве и деревянных скамьях. L шел сквозь веселую и шумную толпу студентов, сутулясь, пряча руки в карманы джинсов. Взглядом он искал в толпе юношу с волосами цвета сангрии, высокомерного и самоуверенного.

- Лайт! - крикнул L.

Он помахал рукой, издали завидев Лайта. Тот шел из учебного корпуса по направлению к спортивной площадке. Привлеченный голосом L, Лайт свернул в его сторону.

- Редко ходишь на пары, Рюуга. Так тебя отчислят, - сказал Лайт.

"Как бы мне узнать, L он или нет", - думал Лайт. Он пристально разглядывал своего "друга", пытаясь хотя бы по внешнему виду определить, кем он может быть. "Он гайдзин. Или одним из его родителей был европеец. Пять лет провел в Англии, хорошо играет в теннис, высокий интеллект. Но вид запущенный, ест много сластей, будто что-то компенсирует ими".

- Не отчислят, я старательный, - ответил L. - Лайт, мне неприятно это говорить, но я подозреваю, что ты - Кира. Мне очень жаль, ведь ты - мой первый друг.

- Ты шутишь, я не могу быть Кирой, - сказал Лайт.

Он улыбнулся искренне и тепло, но в его голове вспыхнула мысль: "Лицемер!"

- Ты желал смерти всем погибшим преступникам?

- Да, многим из них. Послушай, Рюуга, но это не значит, что я - Кира. Разве ты сам не желаешь им смерти?

- Нет, мне все равно.

- Вот так думает о преступлениях большинство: это случилось не со мной и не с моими родными, поэтому мне все равно. А я пошел учиться на юридический, чтобы искоренить преступность.

- Кира с этой проблемой успешно справляется. Интересно, как он решает - кому жить, кому умереть? - сказал L.

- Не знаю, я не Кира, - ответил Лайт.

Телефон в его кармане зазвонил. Лайт поднес трубку к уху:

- Да, привет, пап. Конечно, я помню. Да, сегодня пораньше. Ага, пока.

- Отец просит вернуться домой пораньше, помочь сестре с задачками, - сказал Лайт, обращаясь к L.

- У тебя есть сестра?

- Да.

- Познакомишь?

- После того, как ты назвал меня Кирой? Вряд ли, - Лайт посмотрел на "друга" с иронией.

- Нет так нет, - сказал L.

- Рюуга, мне нужно на тренировку, я пойду.

- Да, конечно. А я здесь. После тренировки встретимся?

Лайт с сомнением пожал плечами, развернулся и направился в сторону спортивного комплекса. L сел на скамью под деревом. "Для тебя так важно быть идеальным во всем, Лайт. Даже сексом ты, наверное, занимаешься с лицом, исполненным достоинства и серьезности. Впрочем, нет, ты слишком идеален для любых связей". Его размышления прервала вибрация телефона в кармане. L нажал кнопку приема вызова:

- Рюузаки-сан, я нашла.

- Благодарю, Уэди, - сказал L. - Постарайся не оставлять следов.

- Разумеется.

Уэди выполнила порученное задание, и это означало, что Лайт сегодня избежит разговора с L. Впрочем, находка опытной взломщицы была куда важнее очередной проверки потенциального Киры, и L набрал номер Ватари:

- Срочно в отель.

- Жду у ворот.

Спустив ноги со скамьи, L встал и побрел к выходу. "Значит, Мисора все-таки догадалась оставить записки о наблюдениях. Я в ней не ошибся. Жаль, что она канула в пустоту, мне бы пригодился такой человек в команде".

В номере отеля он занял просторное кресло, подтянув колени к груди. Ватари внес поднос с заварными пирожными и пуэром в круглом фарфоровом чайнике. L ловко ухватил с подноса сласть и откусил большой кусок. Немного крема выдавилось с противоположной стороны пирожного, L собрал его указательным пальцем левой руки и отправил сладкую тягучую массу в рот.

- Скоро приедет Уэди, проведи ее сюда, пожалуйста.

- Хорошо, - сказал Ватари.

Ждать пришлось около часа: Уэди тщательно прятала следы вторжения в квартиру Мисоры. L почти расправился с пирожными, когда она вошла в номер, держа в руке тонкую записную книжку. Внешний вид книжки говорил о том, что она долгое время пролежала свернутой в трубку.

- Тайником была тонкая водопроводная труба, - сказала Уэди. - Я не сразу поняла, что она фальшивая - врезана была очень аккуратно.

- Хорошая работа, Уэди, - сказал L. - Оплата наличными.

- Отлично, - ответила Уэди.

Она не любила задерживаться, когда дело завершено и оплачено. L проводил ее взглядом.

Когда он открыл записную книжку, то обнаружил зашифрованный текст: "Как я и ожидал. Мисора, наверняка, использовала одну из популярных систем шифрования. Но как узнать, которую? Не решать же эту задачу методом перебора". L повертел в руках книжку, внимательно рассматривая ее кожаный переплет. Он явно снимался, и не раз. Он снял обложку и на ее тыльной стороне обнаружилась надпись: "письмо:yBB^yM". "Она, наверное, догадалась, что я возьмусь за это дело", - L невольно вспомнил их встречу на закате дела BB. Высокая стройная женщина, старше L на несколько лет, одна из немногих, кто видел его в лицо. "Но почему она не попыталась связаться со мной? Видно, не успела, оставила только записную книжку. Сделать вывод о том, что я буду искать ее, довольно легко, здесь не нужно особенно развитого интеллекта. И все же она молодец, я редко ожидаю чего-то подобного от женщины. Если я прав, то эта надпись - подсказка, ключ или название шифра. И это те данные, которые могу знать я".

Отложив последнее заварное пирожное, L слез с кресла на пол, сел в позу лотоса и постарался отогнать все посторонние мысли. Он закрыл глаза и представил себе небо, полное облаков. Они медленно расходились и таяли. Мысли уходили вместе с ними. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Его внутренние часы работали безотказно, но не так, как у многих людей. Он мог проработать трое суток, проспать три часа, проработать еще сутки и уснуть часов на пятнадцать. Когда он открыл глаза, за окнами номера уже стемнело.

Он вернулся к пирамиде из мармелада. Она лежала разрушенная на краю стола. На прозрачных мармеладных боках остались отпечатки его пальцев. Он съел пару мармеладных фруктов, а из остальных начал строить колодец. Алое яблоко, красная клубника, багровая малина - красное, красное, красное. Имя ВВ не выходило у него из головы, это было единственное облако, которое не удалось согнать с неба в состоянии медитации. Облако багрово-розового, предзакатного цвета. "Сколько лет прошло с тех пор? Всего год. Год. Год BB в степени года Мисоры! - подумал L. - Год расследования дела ВВ - 2002, год рождения Мисоры Наоми - 1976. Строчные "y" указывают на то, что нужно взять последние цифры каждой даты. Значит, выходит два в шестой степени - шестьдесят четыре. Слово "письмо" тогда указывает на то, что система шифрования используется при передаче писем. Возможно, электронных, поскольку на письма бумажные указывать особого смысла нет. Наиболее близка к этим параметрам система "base64". Довольно примитивный способ зашифровать послание, но от случайного читателя в большинстве случаев защитит. Тем более, что годы рождения Мисоры и расследования дела BB знают немногие".

L вернулся к записной книжке, просмотрел ее от начала до конца и обнаружил всего одну запись. "Мисора, ты молодец. Но ту ли запись ты мне оставила?" L сел за ноутбук, набрал символы в текстовом редакторе, загрузил декодер, и через несколько секунд на экране появилась заметка: "Рей единственный раз показал свое удостоверение незнакомому человеку. Это произошло в автобусе. Находящийся там же преступник начал угрожать пассажирам, поднял какую-то записку, выстрелил в пустоту, выскочил из автобуса и погиб под колесами проезжавшей мимо машины. После этого Рей погиб. Я думаю, что в том автобусе вместе с Реем ехал Кира".

"Значит, Кира может убивать не только с помощью сердечных приступов, - подумал L. - Это важное открытие. И еще - записка, которая вызвала панику у преступника. Насколько я помню, Рей Пенбер выходил из вагона с папкой в руках, а затем она исчезла. После чего умерли двенадцать агентов ФБР. Кире необходимо знать лицо и точное написание имени. Если собрать это воедино, то получается, что Кира воздействует на людей с помощью особого рода бумаги, вписывая в нее имя человека или рисуя его портрет, или держа в руках и мысленно представляя гибель носителя имени. Тогда Лайт, будь он Кирой, наверняка носил бы с собой клочок такой бумаги про запас. Причем там, откуда его можно быстро извлечь, не привлекая внимания - внутренний карман, бумажник, потайное отделение на одежде. Но перед наблюдением всю его комнату проверили. И ничего не нашли кроме личного дневника. И еще - если жертве необходимо прикоснуться к такому артефакту, как тогда он убивал на расстоянии?"

L потянулся к телефону, лежащему на столе. Он придумал весьма рискованный и забавный ход, которого Ягами, наверняка, не ожидает.


	2. Низвержение

- Шеф, вы с ума сошли! - сказал Айзава.

- Рюузаки-сан говорит - есть улики. Нужен второй человек. Поедете? - спросил Соичиро.

- Да.

- Тогда через час выезжаем. В управлении останутся Мацуда и Укита.

Внешне невозмутимый Соичиро страдал. Минуты шли медленно. Он раздавал указания подчиненным, подписывал бумаги, но думал о другом. Страх и жалость гнали его прочь из управления, но он подавлял желание выехать раньше срока. В три часа дня Ягами-старший и Айзава сели в служебную машину и отправились в сторону токийского университета, где их ожидал L.

Они встретились в парке перед корпусом юридического факультета. L стоял немного в стороне от дороги под старым вязом. Его бледное лицо было полно равнодушия.

- Добрый день, Ягами-сан, Айзава-сан, - сказал L.

Если Соичиро выглядел взволнованно, а Сюити был нахмурен, то L смотрел на происходящее отстраненно. Он изредка доставал телефон из кармана джинсов и поглядывал на часы. В остальное время его взгляд был прикован к выходу из корпуса.

"Лайт!" - подумал Соичиро. В толпе студентов он увидел сына. Тот неспешно шел и отвечал на приветствия сокурсников легкими кивками. В руках он нес папку с конспектами. L также заметил Лайта и быстро зашагал ему навстречу, Сюити и Соичиро последовали за ним.

- Отец, Айзава-сан?

Лайт удивился.

- Рюуга, хочешь, чтобы отец и Айзава подтвердили, что ты - L?

- Нет, Лайт. Они - понятые. Я полагаю, что ты носишь с собой оружие Киры.

"Значит, Рюуга и есть L или его доверенное лицо. Отец и Айзава подчиняются ему. Даже согласились на обыск. Но кто выдал меня?! - думал Лайт. - Рюук ел яблоки в людном месте? Вряд ли. Запись в метро в день смерти Пенбера? Точно нет. Еще один бог смерти? Нет, любому богу запрещено выдавать владельца тетради. Рюуга-L - владелец еще одной тетради? Нет, это невероятно. Нашли тело Мисоры? Черт! Почему я не заставил ее уничтожить все записи и документы перед самоубийством? Она же сказала, что с Пенбером в автобусе ехал Кира".

L монотонно говорил:

- Ты студент юридического и, наверное, знаешь, что это производится лицом одного пола с досматриваемым в присутствии двух понятых того же пола. Я, как следователь, имею на это право. Если при тебе действительно окажется оружие, я имею право задержать тебя. Ты знаешь, что затем у меня будет ограниченное время на доказательство законности обыска.

Лайт искоса посмотрел на Ягами-старшего, на стоическое выражение его лица.

"Отец должен чувствовать себя крайне подавленным. Я уверен, что смогу повлиять на него, надавить на любовь ко мне. Он вряд ли станет сопротивляться моему досмотру, но может под влиянием чувств помочь мне", - подумал Лайт.

- Пап! - Лайт с ужасом и мольбой посмотрел на отца.

Сердце Соичиро заходилось от боли при виде сына, которого должны были подвергнуть унизительной процедуре. Его сына, которого никто с детства не трогал и пальцем. Который вел себя образцово, сохранял достоинство, гордо нес высоко поднятую голову и сейчас смотрел на него, как беспомощный ребенок.

- Лайт, я выбрал твоего отца не случайно, - сказал L.

Он был спокоен и терпеливо ждал, пока Соичиро соберется с мыслями. Ягами-старшему было мучительно трудно произнести эти слова:

- Лайт, пойдем.

Но Лайт не сдвинулся с места. Его глаза были полны тоски и обиды.

"Я не могу выкинуть ни одной вещи, потому что за мной наблюдают. Не могу закричать или привлечь чье-нибудь внимание - я уверен, что тогда они потащат меня силой. Но по пути у меня может появиться шанс сбросить мелочь из кармана в кусты или в траву. Рюук, похоже, не собирается мне помогать", - думал Лайт.

Он еще раз выразительно посмотрел на отца и сделал первый шаг. Так, шаг за шагом, они приблизились к выходу из университетского городка. Айзава шел сзади, замыкая процессию.

- Отец! Почему ты не мешаешь этому?! Разве у тебя железное сердце? - сказал Лайт.

- Замолчи, - ответил Соичиро.

Было видно, как ему тяжело слышать своего сына. Он до последнего надеялся, что L ошибается, что подозрения по поводу Лайта беспочвенны.

- У вас очень развито чувство справедливости, Ягами-сан, - сказал L.

Они приблизились к воротам и вышли за ограду. Свернув налево за остриженные кусты акаций, четверка скрылась от посторонних глаз. Плотная стена зеленых листьев не давала прохожим ясно рассмотреть происходящее.

- Лайт Ягами, встань к ограде, - сказал L, - ноги на ширину плеч, руки вверх, ладони на ограду. Айзава-сан, проверьте все карманы, прощупайте одежду, ищите любую бумагу - клочки, отрезки, листы, блокноты, бумажники, карточки, сигареты, жвачки в обертке.

Айзава начал обыск. Он прощупал всю одежду на Лайте, заглянул в каждый карман пиджака, брюк и рубашки. Его профессиональные движения не были унизительными для Лайта. Унизительными были сама поза и обвинения L.

"Проклятье! Неужели будут раздевать? Здесь?!" - подумал Лайт. Его затошнило от этой мысли.

Айзава вынул бумажник и перекинул его в руки L, достал все бумаги из папки с конспектами и передал Соичиро.

- Обследование внутренних полостей тела не требуется, - сказал L. - Здесь неподходящее место, да и вряд ли он прячет что-то в себе.

L внимательно осмотрел бумажник. Один из швов показался ему подозрительным. Он попросил у Соичиро ключи от дома, поддел один стежок тонким краем почтового ключа и осторожно вынул нитку из шва. Гибкими пальцами вытащил из бумажника лист тетради, сложенный вчетверо. Поднял голову для еще одного вопроса к Лайту и содрогнулся.

Зрелище было настолько ошеломительным, что L сел на землю, ноги не слушались его. Над Лайтом парило существо. Черно-синее, с огромными остроугольными крыльями. Оно смеялось хриплым довольным клекотом. "Вот он - бог, стоящий за человеком", - подумал L.

"Увидел! - подумал Лайт. - Черт! Отказаться от владения я не могу. Я все забуду, и L, держащий лист из тетради, станет владельцем. Он получит тетрадь на блюдечке от Рюука - этого яблочного наркомана. Обмен глазами бесполезен - я не успею написать ни одного имени, слишком много человек на меня одного. Выход - притвориться безумным, будто шинигами завладел моим разумом, это даст мне еще немного времени. Лишь бы Рюук не посчитал это проигрышем".

L поднялся с земли, подошел к Соичиро и протянул ему лист бумаги:

- Ягами-сан, притроньтесь к этому, не кричите. Это привлечет внимание.

Соичиро указательным пальцем дотронулся до листа и застыл, полный ужаса и удивления. У него перехватило дыхание, но достало сил не выдать своего страха. В следующий момент волна жалости к Лайту затопила его сердце. Был ли виновен его сын или действовал, как одержимый - это чудовище свидетельствовало против него лучше любых фактов.

"Лайто, мальчик мой, что же я проглядел в тебе? Как ты мог?! - думал Соичиро. - Почему ты не признался хотя бы мне?"

- Ягами-сан, держите себя в руках, - предупредил L.

Но Соичиро выхватил пистолет из кобуры и навел на черно-синего монстра, парящего над его сыном. Он выстрелил, и пуля прошла сквозь чудовище, словно оно было облаком дыма или миражом. Айзава обернулся на выстрел, Лайт инстинктивно присел, закрывая голову руками.

- Меня нельзя убить, - сказал монстр.

Его жуткая улыбка могла быть веселой, если бы не два ряда острых белых зубов.

- Ягами-сан! - громко сказал L.

Его голос прозвучал, как щелчок хлыста. Соичиро опустил пистолет.

- Смерть никого не спасет, - сказал L. - Умрете вы - не поможете сыну. Умрет Лайт - останутся улики. Умру я - Ватари заменит меня. Это не выход, уберите пистолет. Нужно быстро уходить отсюда, вы привлекли внимание.

Соичиро дрожащей рукой всунул пистолет обратно в кобуру.

- Айзава-сан, не давайте подозреваемому сбежать, - сказал L. - Поедем на вашей машине, я скажу - куда.

- Сюити, слушайте Рюузаки, - глухо сказал Соичиро. - Потом объясню.

- Лайт, поднимешь панику, я заткну тебе рот и поведу, как преступника, - предупредил L. - Не веришь - попробуй.

Айзава схватил Лайта за локоть, заставляя подняться с земли и следовать за ним. Они вчетвером прошли около ста метров вдоль ограды и вернулись к полицейской машине с другой стороны, будто были группой случайных прохожих. Возле входа собралась толпа любопытных, несколько самых смелых уже искали гильзу, оставшуюся после выстрела.

Айзава занял водительское место. Остальные сели назад так, чтобы Лайт оказался стиснутым с двух сторон.

- Айзава-сан, едем в северный микрорайон, - сказал L.

- Лайто, как ты мог? Кто это чудовище? - спросил Соичиро.

Потрясенный, он ощущал не страх, а пустоту внутри. Все казалось ему призрачным, ненатуральным, словно кадры из старинного фильма.

- Папа, о чем ты?

Мягкий искренний голос Лайта звучал удивленно. Добрые доверчивые глаза, обрамленные черными ресницами, смотрели наивно и вопросительно.

"Лайт! Ты потрясающий актер, - подумал L. - Но что если ты и вправду одержим и не знаешь об этом?". Он пристально разглядывал Лайта, пытаясь найти на его лице тень лицемерия или страха, но не находил. "Но как быть, если ты и вправду жертва? Ладно, с этим разберемся позже. В любом случае, вначале нужно изолировать".

- Лайт, ты не видишь его? - спросил Соичиро.

- Кого?

- Чудовище, монстра.

Лайт непонимающе посмотрел на отца. Рюук, сидящий на крыше машины, свешивался справа и смотрел в боковое окно напротив L: "Каков хитрец Лайт! Похоже, представление будет веселым". При мысли об этом он довольно зажмурился. "Вот бы еще яблоко и пару кругов вокруг города", - подумал он.

L перевел взгляд за окно. Он сидел так близко к монстру, что, казалось, может коснуться его рукой. В ухе чудовища виднелась серьга. Желтые глаза навыкате с любопытством рассматривали пассажиров.

Мысли в голове L неупорядоченно теснились, создавая хаос: "Кто этот монстр? Массовая галлюцинация? Не исключено, но маловероятно. Божество? Но из какого пантеона - синтоизм, индуизм, авраамическая религия, зороастризм? Инопланетный разум? Впрочем, бессмысленно об этом думать. Можно узнать только от него самого. Или у Лайта. Но тот, похоже, сам не знает".

"В их глазах я выгляжу жертвой. Уже хорошо, - думал Лайт. - Это заставит L помучиться и усыпит его бдительность. Лишь бы Рюук не проболтался раньше времени. Сейчас я уверен, что меня изолируют. Может, у меня появится возможность обсудить с ним мой новый план".


	3. Вечный сон

- Айзава-сан, нажмите тревожную кнопку на ремне, - сказал L.

Тот снял левую руку с руля и нажал на кнопку два раза с интервалом в одну секунду. Ватари, по словам L, должен был получить сигнал и отследить их перемещение по городу. При повороте в северный микрорайон L вновь обратился к Сюити:

- Сверните к автостраде.

"Вот оно что! Косуга!" - подумал Лайт. Доехав до пересечения железной дороги с автострадой, полицейская машина остановилась. Слева от автомобиля находилось серое здание, обнесенное кирпичной стеной с зарешеченными проемами. За решетками виднелся второй забор - бетонный.

- Лайт Ягами, пока тебе не предъявлено официальное обвинение, ты считаешься задержанным по подозрению в серии убийств, - сказал L.

Лайт удивленно и тревожно взглянул на L, будто не понял сказанного.

- Пойдем, Лайт, - сказал Соичиро.

Слова давались ему с трудом, но, следующий своему личному кодексу бусидо, Соичиро заставлял их звучать ровно, спокойно и отчетливо.

Лайт покорно кивнул и вышел из машины.

- Хорошо, папа.

Эти кроткие слова, сказанные приветливым тихим голосом сына, заставили сдержанного Соичиро затрястись мелкой дрожью. Он на секунду закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и последовал за L и Лайтом, замыкая вереницу. Айзава остался в машине один. Через пару минут подъехал Ватари.

L и Соичиро вышли из здания примерно через полтора часа. Лайта с ними не было. До Сюити донеслись обрывки разговора, который становился все яснее по мере их приближения.

- ...буду участвовать... обыск... жене и дочери рассказывать об этом... панику у населения. Обыск будет независимо от вашего желания, - сказал L.

- Я не буду сопротивляться. Ищите везде, только снимите подозрения с Лайта, - сказал Соичиро.

- Айзава-сан, - сказал L, подойдя вплотную к машине, - возвращайтесь в управление. Ягами-сан поедет со мной и Ватари. Придумайте правдоподобную причину его отсутствия на работе. На собраниях команды расследования нас не будет несколько дней. Ватари будет координировать ваши встречи по телефону.

- Я понял, Рюузаки-сан, - сказал Айзава.

L и Соичиро сели в темный автомобиль и выехали в сторону дома Ягами.

Они ехали в полном молчании. По лицу Соичиро можно было легко догадаться, что он остро переживает заключение сына под стражу, но старается не выдать своих чувств. L размышлял: "Есть ли вообще тайник в доме? Может быть это существо само генерирует бумагу? Но почему именно бумагу - это древнее человеческое изобретение? Дело Киры, волшебные листки, чудовище с серьгой в ухе - все это выглядит, как насмешка над здравым смыслом. Возможно, что это вовсе не бумага, а некая субстанция, которая в человеческом разуме отражается в виде бумаги. Впрочем, думать в этом ключе бессмысленно. Все эти размышления - игра разума, которая ни к чему не приведет. В данный момент я знаю, что есть артефакт - бумага, есть подозреваемый и есть его жилище, которое нужно обыскать".

Дом Ягами пустовал. Сайю была в школе, Сачико ушла к подруге. L отправил Соичиро и Ватари осматривать гостиную, а сам поднялся по лестнице в комнату Лайта. Он сел на кровать в непривычную позу - спустив ноги на пол. В его памяти всплыли кадры видеосъемки. Здесь, на этой кровати, лежал Лайт. Читал яркие журналы для взрослых, длинными пальцами переворачивал глянцевые страницы. Обводил контуры женских тел так, будто рисовал параболы и лемнискаты.

L откинулся на кровать, копируя позу спящего Лайта. "Что бы я сделал, будь я Лайтом Ягами и получи предмет с силой Киры". L закрыл глаза и представил себя юным отличником, любимцем женщин, идеалистом и наследником уважаемой семьи.

"Я бы спрятал его. В комнате родителей или сестры? Вряд ли. Его могут случайно найти. То же касается гостиной. В ванной комнате пришлось бы снимать кафель или прятать, подобно Мисоре, в фальшивую трубу. Но это тоже может случайно открыться. В прихожей его тяжело доставать из-за того, что это помещение почти всегда на виду. Самое доступное и простое решение - спрятать у себя в комнате. Среди, книг, например".

L открыл глаза, встал с кровати и подошел к книжному шкафу. У Лайта была неплохая для его лет личная библиотека.

"Можно замаскировать волшебную бумагу под книжные страницы. Но тогда ее легко отыщет посторонний человек, так как бумага по фактуре и цвету отличается от книжной. Опять же сестра Лайта могла взять любую из книг и дотронуться до бумаги. Этот шанс ничтожен, но он есть. Значит, артефакт находится в тайнике. Но сам тайник - на виду, чтобы предмет легко было извлечь и уничтожить".

Он пролистал несколько книг наугад. На глаза ему попалось "Хагакурэ". Он открыл руководство воина на случайной странице и прочел: "Сострадание — это мать, вскармливающая судьбу человека. И в прошлые времена, и в нынешние можно встретить примеры бесславной участи безжалостных воинов, которые обладали одним лишь мужеством, но не обладали состраданием". L грустно усмехнулся, настолько жестокой показалась ему ирония случайно прочтенных слов.

"В открытом шкафу вполне можно сделать тайник, выпилив полость в одной из стенок. Но тогда будет заметно место распила". L провел пальцами по гладкой кромке книжного шкафа. "Тайник может быть в дне кровати. Но дно у кровати - ортопедическое, здесь спрятать негде. В постельном белье - нет. В матрасе - нет, так как при случае шов пришлось бы распарывать - это отнимет много времени. Остаются кресло и ящик стола. В самом кресле тоже нет подозрительных швов или отделений".

Подойдя к столу, L ощутил легкий запах бензина. Его сознание интуитивно выдало фотографию обожженного ВВ - отвратительное зрелище опаленного тела. "Пожар!" - подумал L.

Он пристально посмотрел на стол и системный блок под ним. "Наверняка в тайнике есть механизм самоуничтожения. Но насколько он эффективен? Прольется ли кислота при попытке вскрыть тайник, или будет взрыв? Лайт довольно изобретателен".

L обошел вокруг стола. На всякий случай вынул из розетки все провода, питающие компьютер и настольную лампу. Распилов на поверхностях стола не было заметно. Значит, провода не замаскированы под толщей мебельной деревоплиты.

"Cудя по запаху, тайник с большой долей вероятности находится в столе. И там же механизм, который приведет к возгоранию при попытке достать артефакт. Детонация? Вряд ли. Слишком мало места для соответствующего механизма. Скорее, электрическая схема, требующая замыкания. Вероятно, она питается от батареи, так как внешних проводов, ведущих в ящик, не видно. Нужно разомкнуть электрическую цепь или отсоединить от источника питания, чтобы не возник искровой разряд. Для дугового разряда обычной батарейки недостаточно".

L сел в кресло, поджал ноги и откинулся на спинку. В его голове хаос неупорядоченных мыслей, образов и слов постепенно выстраивался в завершенную картину. Он представлял себе всевозможные электрические цепи на основе простейших элементов. В конце концов он отбросил большую часть, оставив только три наиболее правдоподобных варианта.

"Во всех трех случаях можно сделать отверстия нетокопроводящим материалом в боковой стенке каждого из ящиков стола и через них рассмотреть внутреннее содержимое. Если предохраняющий элемент находится в выломанной части, то цепь будет разомкнута. Если элемент в другой части ящика, то он будет обнаружен при осмотре схемы через образовавшуюся щель. В любом случае я выигрываю - или разрушаю цепь, или рассматриваю содержимое без риска замыкания. Но чем выломать дыру в прочной стенке?".

L осмотрел комнату Лайта, но подходящих предметов не нашел. Здесь не было ничего лишнего. Только самая необходимая мебель, книги и одежда. Тогда он отправился на кухню и вскоре вернулся с вытертым насухо керамическим ножом и тяжелой статуэткой собаки-окимоно, чтобы использовать их, как молоток и стусло.

Кое-как вырубив большое рваное отверстие в верхнем ящике стола, L заглянул в него и обнаружил, что повредил в боковой стенке электрическую цепь, и что внутри есть второе дно. Он поддел керамическим ножом замок, открыл ящик и снял фальшивое дно.

Внутри, на пакете с бензином, лежала черная тетрадь. По боковым стенкам ящика была разведена примитивная электрическая цепь. L рассмотрел схему и подумал: "Лучше бы ты шел в технический вуз, Лайт, а не на юриста. Видно, ты не очень тщательно запаял пакет после сборки схемы. Я даже не уверен, сработала бы сейчас твоя ловушка или нет".

Он взял в руки тетрадь. "Забавно, если это и есть сила Киры. Кто мог додуматься написать на артефакте для убийств "Тетрадь смерти"? Это ирония за гранью добра и зла. Впрочем, стоит проверить эту тетрадь. Может быть, она - лишь фальшивка для отвлечения внимания".

L осмотрел остальные ящики, заглянул в мусорную корзину, ощупал дверь и пошарил рукой под матрасом. Он просмотрел каждую книгу, перелистал все журналы и тетради Лайта, но не обнаружил похожей по цвету и типу бумаги. Вся эта работа отняла у него двое суток, проведенных без сна и привычного ежечасного мытья.

Никто кроме Ватари в это время не заходил в комнату. L слышал доносящиеся снизу голоса матери и сестры Лайта. Иногда к ним присоединялся голос Соичиро. Осмотр остальных помещений занял около одного дня - кое-где уже поработали Соичиро и Ватари, а кое-где искать было бессмысленно. Утром четвертого дня с ворохом подозрительных бумаг в пластиковом пакете L вышел из дома Ягами. "Пора нам встретиться, Лайт", - подумал он.

- Ватари, в отель, - сказал L, садясь в машину.

В номере отеля, основательно вымывшись, с еще мокрой после душа головой L устроился в центре пестрого ковра и разложил перед собой прихваченные из дома Ягами артефакты. Он разделил их на две неравные части - наименее и наиболее подозрительные. В стопку к наиболее подозрительным попали два листа похожей на ощупь бумаги, оранжевый блокнот с именами преступников и черная тетрадь, имена в которой совпадали со всеми именами погибших от рук Киры. Но в нее также были вписаны и неизвестные люди. А имен Мисоры, Рея и остальных агентов ФБР не было. Но это не имело значения, так как L знал, что Кира может убивать с помощью записок. А, значит, мог вырывать бумагу из этой тетради, если она действительно обладает мистической силой.

L оторвал небольшой кусок от листа из бумажника Лайта и сжег его. Еще один кусок разжевал и проглотил, запив кофе. Ничего нового не произошло - он не узнал, как убивать людей на расстоянии и не ощутил в себе никаких изменений. Он прочел правила пользования "тетрадью" и поразился, как хорошо они вписываются в картину произошедшего.

- Ватари, нужно срочно организовать свидание с Лайтом Ягами, - сказал он по телефону. - Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

- Хорошо, - сказал Ватари, - я зайду, когда все будет готово. Думаю, сейчас не время для свиданий, но для нас, уверен, сделают исключение.

L отложил телефон, лег спиной на ковер и закрыл глаза. У его ног лежали бумаги, блокноты, обрывки, обертки, фантики от конфет. А под закрытыми веками перед ним разворачивалось мысленное изображение японского сада с крохотным искусственным водоемом. Яркие рыбы сновали под толщей прозрачной воды. Высокая трава под напором прохладного ветра колыхалась, напоминая волны зеленого моря. Знакомый голос - неожиданно низкий, мелодичный - звал его из глубин памяти.

Подошедший Ватари тронул его за плечо.

- Нам пора.

Они выехали около полудня, когда солнце стояло высоко в небе. Но ни один его луч не проникал в камеру Лайта. Сейчас он сидел в комнате для свиданий и терпеливо ждал. Он подозревал, что единственные, кто может к нему приехать - это отец и L.

- Здравствуй, Лайт Ягами, - сказал L.

- Здравствуйте.

L не без труда узнал в заключенном прежнего Лайта, хотя прошло всего несколько дней. Лайт был одет в зеленую униформу, сандалии и кепку. Обращаясь к L, он почтительно наклонил голову, но в его глазах читалась неприкрытая ненависть. Он, как и L, долгое время провел без сна. И, возможно, без пищи.

- Лайт, как ты убивал преступников?

Лайт промолчал.

- Лайт, откуда у тебя в бумажнике этот лист?

- Извините, но я не знаю.

- Кто стоит за тобой?

- Извините, но я не знаю.

Ватари, стоящий у порога комнаты, тем временем достал из пластикового пакета папку с бумагами. Он рассортировал их в новом порядке, достал из нагрудного кармана ручку и написал несколько коротких фраз.

"Они пытаются запугать меня, делают вид, что вписывают мое имя в клочок из бумажника, - подумал Лайт. - Довольно глупая провокация". Он молча смотрел перед собой, не реагируя на вопросы, которые задавал L. Иногда отвечал: "Извините, но я не знаю".

- Хочешь конфету, Лайт?

L достал из кармана леденец на палочке и протянул Лайту, но тот даже не взглянул в его сторону.

Плакаты на стенах комнаты для свиданий призывали заключенных вести себя покорно, слушать указания охраны, отвечать на вопросы вежливо: "постараюсь изо всех сил", "извините, но...". Изречения мыслителей на плакатах сводились к одному: преступление равнозначно утрате нравственного чувства и может быть искуплено лишь через страдания.

Через полчаса в комнату заглянул охранник в форме.

- Свидание окончено! Время досмотра!

- Слушаюсь, господин начальник, - сказал Лайт.

Его увели. Охранник извиняющимся тоном обратился к Ватари:

- Таков порядок, вы немного невовремя.

Видно, он был проинструктирован относительно полномочий этой странной пары и принял Ватари за ведущее звено, а L - за подчиненного. L знал, что здесь два раза в день проводится личный досмотр. Преступник, раздетый догола, должен поднять руки, ноги по очереди и высунуть язык. Если он ошибется в порядке этих действий, то начнет все сначала. "Это, должно быть, очень тяжело для такого гордеца, как Лайт", - подумал L.

Уже на улице Ватари обратился к L:

- Сработала тетрадь, которая лежала последней.

Ватари не писал в папке имя Лайта, а последовательно перебирал подозрительные бумаги. Когда он прикоснулся к тетради, то увидел монстра. Если бы объектов, подобных тетради, было два или три - не беда, ведь в распоряжении L была вся команда расследования. К тому же интуиция подсказывала ему: все записки и листы Киры - лишь производные от чего-то целого. Может быть, от этой тетради.

"Значит, она позволяет видеть бога смерти, - подумал L. - Но я не знаю наверняка, может ли эта тетрадь убивать. А если может, то все ли "правила" в ней истинны".

- Ватари, едем в отель.

L забрался на заднее сиденье автомобиля, вытащил из кармана джинсов вишневый леденец на палочке, развернул и сунул в рот. "Доказательств вины Лайта Ягами все еще недостаточно. Нужно протестировать тетрадь. Но можно ли выставлять ее на всеобщее обозрение? Где гарантия, что не найдутся желающие завладеть ею любой ценой? В свою пользу или в пользу своего государства - неважно. Такой человек может действовать из благих побуждений, как и Кира вначале".

В отеле L сменил одежду на свежую, попросил Ватари принести кофе, а сам устроился на полу с тетрадью в руках. Он перечитывал страницу за страницей, выстраивая картину своего противостояния с Лайтом. В итоге он вынужден был признать, что без помощи Мисоры его отставание от противника вряд ли сократилось бы так значительно.

"Тринадцать невинных людей умерло ради того, чтобы я получил эту тетрадь, - думал L. - Сколько еще умрет, если ее не уничтожить. Но, возможно, я не прав, и ее следует сохранить. Кто знает, какие открытия сулит ее тщательное исследование? Новое оружие массового уничтожения или лекарство от многих болезней, средство для установления тирании или важное дополнение к единой теории поля?"

Он сосредоточился на мысли о скачке научного прогресса. Но воображение рисовало ему картины разрушенной Хиросимы, кованых ворот с надписью "Jedem das seine", алого флага красных кхмеров, обожженного тела ВВ, убитых Кирой преступников.

"Я признаю, что не знаю всего. Но, на мой вкус, люди еще не готовы к обладанию таким артефактом. И все же мне придется выдать наличие тетради. Она - главное доказательство в деле Киры. И ее нужно испытать".

Он тщательно перепроверил собранные факты, привел в порядок документацию по делу и дал поручение Ватари связаться с Советом Безопасности ООН и передать накопленный материал.

Документация по делу вызвала ожесточенные дебаты. Особенно горячо обсуждали - как выяснить подлинность тетради, не тестируя ее на людях. Общим голосованием было принято решение испытать ее на домашних питомцах, имеющих клички. В ветклиниках отыскали несколько животных, подлежащих усыплению. L вписал их имена в тетрадь, глядя на присланные фотографии. Но ни одно из животных не умерло в назначенный срок. То же произошло с высшими приматами. Тогда было решено проверить ее на приговоренных к смерти преступниках, но еще долго ни одно государство не предоставляло подопытного для проведения эксперимента. Прошел не один день, прежде чем L смог проверить смертельную силу артефакта из дома Ягами.

Возможности тетради потрясали воображение. Преступник, вписавший свое имя над временем и обстоятельствами смерти, погиб ровно в назначенный срок от указанной причины.

Помимо экспериментов L участвовал в обсуждении вопроса о дальнейшей судьбе Киры. Споры по поводу одержимости серийного убийцы и законности его заключения не привели Совет к единому решению. Некоторое время обсуждался вопрос о правомерности проведения опытов над Кирой в целях выяснения природы его мистического дара. L сказал, что опыты, на его взгляд, бесполезны, так как научными методами не выявить то, что находится далеко за пределами сегодняшних научных знаний. Он также добавил, что вряд ли удастся выяснить - является ли Лайт человеком или иной тварью в человеческом обличье, если его внутреннее строение идентично человеческому, а поведение неотличимо от поведения обычных людей.

Тетрадь прямо и косвенно продолжала влиять на окружающий мир. Появление монстра неясной природы заставило адептов мировых религий пересмотреть системы верований в поисках объяснения произошедшего. Но сам L не особенно интересовался религиозными спорами. Его позиция, как агностика, укрепилась, но он не делал скоропалительных выводов.

В перерывах L навещал Лайта и пытался заговорить с "богом смерти". Но тот молча парил в воздухе и разглядывал L круглыми желтыми глазами.

Лайт сильно похудел, на вопросы отвечал уважительно, но односложно. Чаще молчал, тупо уставясь в одну точку. Его блестящий интеллект будто уснул, и перед L представал не прежний гордец и идеалист, а измученный и униженный узник. Лишь иногда L подмечал в его отдельных движениях прежнего Лайта - высокомерного, мстительного и не любящего проигрывать. Никто из рядовых охранников толком не знал официального повода его заключения. По слухам причиной были серийные убийства, совершенные с особой жестокостью. Надзиратели особенно не церемонились с Лайтом, считая кровожадным чудовищем, недостойным человеческого отношения.

На одном из свиданий Лайт неожиданно первым заговорил с L. Его широко распахнутые глаза были полны сожаления и тепла.

- Жаль, но мы скоро расстанемся.

- О чем ты говоришь, Лайт?

- Рюуга, ты единственный, кто понимал меня. Наверное, мы похожи.

L с интересом посмотрел на Лайта. Тот приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки.

- Ты хоть раз был честен со мной, Рюуга? Ты думал, что мы воюем друг с другом. Но, знаешь, в итоге побеждают лишь смерть и скука.

Лайту показалось, что в L что-то шевельнулось, что его сердце растроганно или уязвлено таким откровенным признанием.

- Мы непохожи, Лайт Ягами. Ты - отвратительный убийца.

Лайт опустил взгляд. Больше он не заговаривал с L первым.

Соичиро навещал Лайта так часто, как мог. Лайт собирал все свои силы, все актерские способности, чтобы отец под влянием родительских чувств помог ему. Соичиро уходил со свиданий подавленным и разбитым, жалея и ругая Лайта одновременно. "Отец, пожалуйста, помешай обыску в доме. Я знаю, ты веришь в мою невиновность. Или по крайней мере в одержимость потусторонними силами. Убеди в этом L, отец, я надеюсь на тебя", - думал Лайт.

Какими невероятными были его удивление и растерянность, когда на очередном свидании L сказал:

- Лайт Ягами, я собрал все доказательства того, что ты - Кира.

Рюук наклонил голову и издал довольный звук, напоминающий смешок: "Хе!"

- Ты хотел установить тиранию на основе страха. И коллективный страх вынес тебе приговор - Кира должен умереть. Люди были настолько напуганы тобой, что желание уничтожить Киру перевесило здравый смысл. О своем наказании ты узнаешь позже.

В тот же вечер, сидя в камере, Лайт обратился к Рюуку:

- Убей меня, Рюук, какой-нибудь легкой приятной смертью. Я не хочу корчиться на электрическом стуле или дергаться на веревке.

- Лайт, мы договорились, что я впишу твое имя, когда придет твой час. Он еще не пришел, - сказал Рюук.

"Отлично! - подумал Лайт - Значит, все идет по плану и моя смерть не так близко, как того желает L".

Официальное объявление приговора не произвело на Лайта особенного впечатления. Он походил на уверенного в своей невиновности человека. Неизвестно, чем руководствовались те, кто выносил приговор, но Кира должен был умереть посредством введения смертельной инъекции.

В день казни, Лайт с достоинством лег на смертельную кушетку. Он знал, что L смотрит на него и будет наблюдать до самой последней минуты. Пристегнутый, Лайт улыбнулся самой обворожительной и ласковой из своих улыбок и тихо сказал:

- Прощай, Рюуга. Жаль, что мы так и не стали друзьями.

Капельница мерно отсчитывала дозу техасского коктейля, веки Лайта становились все тяжелее, пока он не провалился в пустоту.


	4. Пробуждение

Не было света, лишь тьма. Внезапно в черной пустоте раздался неприятный скрежет. Лайт или то, что когда-то было им, ощутило, как его сдавливает со всех сторон. Но сколько было сторон, сколько измерений?

Затем темное пространство наполнилось пестрыми блоками, которые двигались, притираясь друг к другу и оставляя существу все меньше и меньше места. "Неужели это и есть смерть? - думало оно. - Но я все еще могу мыслить. Правда, у меня нет тела, и я не чувствую себя. И еще этот отвратительный звук".

Существо увидело свет. Оно все еще было Лайтом. Его тошнило, и это омерзительное ощущение означало, что он жив. Значит, L поверил его игре!

Лайт лежал на широкой кровати в незнакомой комнате, обставленной в техностиле - гладкие обтекаемые поверхности, отсутствие декоративных элементов на дорогой мебели, светло-голубые и серые цвета. Пластик, стекло, металл, темное дерево - все выглядело холодным и строгим.

Он был уверен, что L оставил ему какое-нибудь сообщение, письмо или послание, чтобы продолжить игру. В том, что здесь замешан именно L, Лайт почти не сомневался. Кому еще придет в голову разыгрывать казнь и похищать тело серийного убийцы? Разве что отцу Лайта, но у него недостаточно полномочий. "Интересно, как L это удалось?" - подумал Лайт.

Приподняв голову с подушки, он увидел лежащий на столе диктофон. С трудом слез с кровати. В голове звенело, тошнота не позволяла ясно мыслить. Кое-как дойдя до стола, Лайт прочел бумажный ярлык, наклеенный рядом с кнопкой воспроизведения записей: "Включи меня", - автор записки явно не чурался идей Льюиса Кэролла. Лайт нажал на кнопку, и браслет на его руке глухо стукнул о стол. Браслет?! Лайт оглядел его гладкую поверхность, попытался снять, но отверстие было слишком узким.

Ненавистный голос заговорил из диктофона:

- Лайт Ягами, эта комната в твоем распоряжении. Твоя одежда в шкафу. Еда - в буфете направо по коридору. Ешь смело, не отравишься. На твоей руке датчик местонахождения. Он же - портативный электрошокер. Можешь попробовать снять его, - Лайту показалось, что в голосе прозвучала ирония. - Если сделаешь хоть шаг за ограду вокруг поместья, он тебя обездвижит, и ты будешь возвращен обратно. Ты предпочитаешь проверять все лично. Выйди за ограду и увидишь, что произойдет. Не пытайся что-либо испортить или нарочно сломать. Наказание будет унизительным. Не забывай, что для внешнего мира ты умер, и твоя жизнь теперь зависит от меня. Здесь мое имя - Рюузаки. Еще встретимся, Лайт.

Открыв шкаф в комнате, Лайт обнаружил несколько совершенно одинаковых костюмов бежевого цвета, столько же похожих сорочек и десяток красных галстуков. Туфли привычного ему фасона стояли внизу шкафа. Нижнее белье и носки занимали отдельный ящик. L знал даже цвет его трусов, не говоря уже о размере обуви. "Интересно, это - насмешка, или он действительно думает, что я, как и он, предпочитаю носить одинаковую одежду каждый день? - подумал Лайт. - Впрочем, он мог просто не заморачиваться и заказать много одинаковых комплектов. Это так похоже и одновременно непохоже на него".

Вид красных галстуков навел его на другую мысль: "Я помню, как был Кирой. Следовательно, тетрадь все еще в мире людей, и Рюук, наверняка, ошивается где-то рядом". Лайт присел на пластиковый стул с металлическими ножками и обхватил голову руками, усмиряя головокружение.

"Если он не лжет, то моя семья и все окружающие убеждены, что я мертв. С этой точки зрения я беззащитен - мне не к кому обратиться, ведь формально меня теперь не существует. Надеюсь, в его лохматую голову не придет мысль ставить на мне эксперименты. Но для подобного вовсе необязательно было разыгрывать сцену казни, он мог заняться этим и в тюрьме. Я почти убежден, что L оставил меня для собственного развлечения. Ведь я единственный, кто может играть с ним на равных и даже выигрывать. Впрочем, как бы там ни было, мне необходимо осмотреться, - с этой мыслью Лайт выглянул из окна. - Нужно определить, где я нахожусь, хотя бы приблизительно".

Пейзаж снаружи напомнил ему обычный парк: аккуратно остриженные деревья, скамейки, дорожки из гравия, привычные с виду растения и цветы.

"Нет, так просто не понять, куда он меня притащил. Я даже не знаю - Токио ли это. Что ж, придется разведать, что творится в этом доме, и посмотреть, что снаружи". Лайт осторожно вышел из комнаты.

Его встретил пустой коридор, видимой опасности, на первый взгляд, не было. Само здание занимало огромную площадь: Лайту понадобилось немало шагов, прежде чем он свернул направо по коридору. Издалека, еще до поворота, он уловил запах теплого хлеба. "Наверное, это буфет", - подумал Лайт, заметив приоткрытую дверь. Из-за нее доносились незнакомые голоса. Лайт зашел внутрь и увидел за барной стойкой мужчину средних лет в белой униформе - невысокого, плотного, с небольшим животом, на который был натянут накрахмаленный фартук.

- Очнулся! - весело сказал мужчина. - Я местный повар, Габи. А ты, стало быть, новенький?

Лайт кивнул. У него кружилась голова, и он оперся о высокий стул рядом с барной стойкой.

- Голова болит? Славно ты вчера напился, тебя принесли еле живого. Вот тебе крепкого чаю, - весело сказал Габи, наливая из чайника в стакан темную жидкость. - Расписание кормежки висит на двери. Но вообще заходи в любое время, побеседуем.

Лайт с подозрением посмотрел на стакан.

- Не бойся, не отравишься, - сказал Габи. - От моей кухни еще никто не травился.

Добродушный тон и веселая улыбка отчасти успокоили Лайта. Он еще немного постоял со стаканом в руке, затем отпил пару глотков. После выхода из забытья его мучила жажда. Непривычно черный и сладкий чай помог Лайту справиться с тошнотой. Поговорить с поваром ему не удалось - тот протер бокалы, вывесил их над барной стойкой и ушел на кухню, откуда теперь слышался его громкий густой голос. Поставив стакан на стойку, Лайт пошел к выходу из буфета.

На двери действительно висело расписание, внизу которого алела приписка красными чернилами. Лайт неплохо читал по-английски и без труда перевел рукописный текст: "Для всех, кроме хозяина дома".

"Где же L? - подумал Лайт. - Он непременно должен быть где-то здесь".

Сразу за буфетом коридор оканчивался массивной дубовой дверью. Лайт толкнул ее, и та легко поддалась. За ней открывался вид на просторный сад в западном стиле: стриженые газоны, мощеные плиткой дорожки, деревянные скамьи с тяжелыми металлическими ножками, каменные пепельницы. Все выглядело основательным, сделаным вручную и на века. На ближайшей скамье сидел юноша и курил сигару. На вид он казался ровесником Лайта - лет восемнадцати-девятнадцати, но при этом выше и крупнее. Не до той степени, когда мышечная масса начинает топорщиться подушкой над костяком, но явно мускулистее.

Юноша обернулся на звук открываемой двери и внимательно оглядел Лайта с головы до ног. В его ясно-голубых глазах читались грусть и настороженность, большие губы сжимали кончик сигары. Длинные светлые волосы, перехваченные резинкой, спускались до лопаток.

- Привет! Ты здесь новенький, - то ли спросил, то ли утвердительно сказал юноша. - Понимаешь английский?

Его голос оказался чуть более высоким, чем предположил Лайт. Он представлял собой нечто среднее между лирическим и драматическим баритонами - мягкий, подвижный, вкрадчивый.

Лайт кивнул. Европейский вариант английского на слух казался непривычным, но слова Лайт разбирал хорошо. Он подошел ближе и теперь стоял рядом со скамьей, глядя на юношу сверху вниз.

- Я - Майк, - неожиданно дружелюбно представился молодой человек.

"Судя по реакции, он не знает, кто я, - подумал Лайт. - Это хорошо".

- Привет, я - Лайт, - Ягами пришлось постараться, чтоб выговорить свое имя чисто, без перехода на японское "Райто".

Майк улыбнулся:

- Будешь сигару? Никарагуанская.

- Не курю.

- Пойдем тогда, я тебе все покажу. Я обычно объясняю новичкам, где здесь что.

Майк привстал со скамьи и положил сигару в пепельницу. Глядя на Лайта, объяснил:

- Сигары не тушат.

Они пошли по тропинке, окружающей поместье. По словам Майка, здание было протяженным, но невысоким - всего два этажа. На первом находились жилые комнаты, библиотека, спортзал, буфет с кухней. На втором - бассейн с видом на сад и терраса.

Лайт, немного растерянный, отвыкший от солнечного света и приветливого обхождения, шел молча. Несмотря на вежливость и любезные улыбки, Лайт усматривал нечто враждебное, надменное в поведении Майка и его речи. Но он был еще слишком слаб после заключения, слишком ошарашен своей победой над смертью, чтобы развернуться перед Майком во всем блеске и всеоружии. Он лишь кивал во время разговора по японскому обычаю, чтобы дать рассказчику понять, что его внимательно слушают. На его взгляд, во внешности Майка сквозила гибельная, порочная красота. Он, будто танцор, нес свое сильное гибкое тело с непередаваемой манерностью. Лайт рядом с ним выглядел более скованным.

Наконец, Майк спросил:

- Лайт, как ты сюда попал? Ты давно спишь с Рюузаки?

- Я уснул дома, а проснулся здесь, - уклончиво сказал Лайт. - И я не сплю с ним.

Майк, уязвленный категоричностью тона, замолчал на пару секунд. Но потом неожиданно рассмеялся.

- Лайт, ты, похоже, не представляешь, куда приехал. А что за браслет у тебя на руке?

- Это датчик местонахождения.

- Хм, - Майк нахмурился, - видно он тобой очень дорожит, раз не хочет, чтобы ты сбежал. В общем, здесь живут любовницы и любовники Рюузаки. Я здесь, например, по собственной воле и живу уже год на полном обеспечении. Кто-то здесь надолго, а кто-то остается всего на одну ночь. Из постоянных жильцов только я, да еще одна девушка - Роза. Она креолка, старше меня лет на десять. Так что тебя, думаю, сюда неспроста привезли. Но ты не волнуйся, Рюузаки - хороший любовник, опытный. Если не будешь его злить, он будет с тобой любезен. Он немного жесток, но не думаю, что в первый раз ты почувствуешь какое-то насилие. Ты, случаем, не садомазо, не?

- Нет, - ответил Лайт.

Майк пожал плечами.

- Рюузаки приезжает редко, - продолжил он, - раз в два-три месяца. Бездельничает, ест, спит с кем вздумается, часами сидит в саду. Он же оплачивает все счета. Если будешь вести себя хорошо, то сможешь пожить здесь подольше. Рюузаки не любит строптивых. Слушай, может, ты владеешь какой-то тайной азиатской техникой?

При этих словах Майк многозначительно подмигнул. Лайт поморщился, тема разговора была ему неприятна.

- Значит, Рюузаки сейчас нет? - спросил он.

- Не было уже три недели. Тебя вчера принес местный конюх. Сказал не будить, пока сам не очнешься. Ты выглядел, как мешок с опилками. Чем так упоролся?

- Меня похитили, Майк. Думаю, это было снотворное или что-то в этом роде.

- Ну, раз так, можешь попробовать смыться в город. Только я тебе помогать не буду. Не хочу, чтобы Рюузаки обвинил меня в твоем побеге.

- Рядом есть город?

- Не совсем рядом, но есть. Пешком не дойдешь, если ты, конечно, не эксперт по выживанию, - сказал Майк. - Не очень-то ты похож на выживальщика. Небось дальше спортзала никуда не ходил.

В голосе Майка звучал вызов опытного мужчины к менее побитому жизнью юнцу. Лайт усмехнулся, и его высокомерный, независимый вид задел Майка больше, чем любое сказанное слово. "Ты смотри, какой гордый. Небось еще и дает не всякому, - подумал Майк. - Зачем Рюузаки его притащил? Неужели мне на замену?" Он решил, что не станет помогать Лайту бежать, хотя соперник показался ему опасным. "Если я ему помогу, Рюузаки точно выкинет меня отсюда. А я и так проиграл почти все на прошлой неделе и снова нуждаюсь в деньгах". Майк переборол внутреннее сопротивление и приветливо улыбнулся.

- Да ладно, я шучу. Отсюда вряд ли выбраться пешком, - добавил он.

Лайт почувствовал, что Майк недоговаривает, пытается что-то скрыть в своих личных интересах. "Дорогая проститутка не хочет терять хозяина, это понятно, - подумал он. - Из него многого не вытянешь. По крайней мере не сейчас. Но он сказал, что здесь есть еще один жилец, и это - женщина. Так, надеюсь, я не потерял своего обаяния за время заключения. Нужно избавиться от Майка под любым предлогом и найти ее. Побеседовать наедине, пока Майк не поделился с ней своими догадками. Если они сговорятся, то узнать дорогу отсюда будет сложнее. Черт! Как же я сразу не подумал солгать насчет браслета. Мне даже в голову не приходило, что здесь живут содержанки L. Да что там! Я даже не подумал бы, что он вообще может с кем-то трахаться".

- Майк, мне нужно вернуться в комнату, - сказал Лайт.

Он чуть наклонил голову по японскому обычаю в знак прощания, и решительно оторвался от своего провожатого. Но, вернувшись в здание, Лайт отправился вовсе не в свою комнату, а заглянул последовательно во все двери в коридоре. Помещения пустовали. Если женщина - Роза - и жила в этом здании, то внутри ее сейчас не было. Правда, она могла принимать ванну, но поджидать ее в коридоре и терять драгоценное время Лайту не хотелось.

Он вернулся к развилке коридора, прошел мимо библиотеки и увидел в дверь из светлого дерева. За ее створками открывался вид на обширный японский сад. Поодаль голубело маленькое искусственное озеро с разноцветными рыбами. За большими камнями, покрытыми мхом, скрывались стволы низких, причудливо изогнутых деревьев - яблонь, слив, сосен, кленов и лиственниц. Невдалеке стояла резная беседка с красной крышей, вокруг которой густо росли цветущие глицинии. Тонкий, нежный и удивительно стойкий аромат был разлит в воздухе. Белые и фиолетовые гроздья цветов спускались с ветвей, словно водопад. Дорожки из каменных плит и серого гравия петляли среди деревьев, уходя вглубь сада. Справа от входа стояли качели, похожие на широкую скамью под деревянным навесом. Навес поддерживали металлические столбы с коваными украшениями: птицами, цветами, завитками и спиралями.

Привычный глазу пейзаж немного успокоил Лайта. Он решил прогуляться по саду в поисках второго жильца и заодно обдумать свое положение. Слова Майка встревожили его. "Значит, L содержит свой гарем. Вот не подумал бы, что он может заниматься сексом. Небось, подолбится, как дятел, и сваливает. Он же бесчувственный садист, который только знает, что день и ночь сидеть за компьютером и пожирать сласти. Если он и мне приготовил место своей игрушки, то жестоко разочаруется. Правда, мне здесь не на кого положиться, и с этой точки зрения я беззащитен. Но, пока жив, я буду сопротивляться. Может быть, даже удастся выбраться отсюда. Разузнать бы, что за город здесь рядом, и есть ли к нему дорога".

Гравийная тропинка привела Лайта к водоему. Возле него, скрытая от посторонних глаз высокой травой, сидела молодая женщина с вышивкой в руках. Коробка с рукоделием стояла рядом. В ней лежали разноцветные катушки ниток и лоскуты ткани.

Сама женщина была смуглой, темноволосой. Крупные темные кудри были уложены в замысловатую прическу и украшены бумажными цветами. Под ярким длинным платьем угадывались крутые бедра и большая грудь. Услышав шаги Лайта, идущего по траве к водоему, она подняла голову.

- Добрый день, - сказала она. - Ты по-английски говоришь?

У нее был низкий глубокий голос.

- Добрый, да, - ответил Лайт.

- Как себя чувствуешь? Я видела, как тебя принесли вчера поздно вечером.

Похоже, все видели его прибытие, но никто не знал, кто он такой и почему попал сюда. "Это прекрасно", - подумал Лайт. Он улыбнулся настолько приятно, насколько смог.

- Ты, наверное, Роза?

- Да. Откуда знаешь?

- Майк сказал.

- Ах, Майк! Понятно. Как тебя зовут?

- Лайт.

- Ты здесь надолго? Давно спишь с Рюузаки?

- Я не сплю с ним.

- Так ты учитель? Но ты такой молодой!

- Роза, мне вчера было так плохо. Я даже не помню, как сюда попал. Меня привезли на машине?

- Да, сюда по-другому не доберешься.

"Ясно. Значит, есть автодорога в город, - подумал Лайт. - Осталось выяснить, есть ли здесь транспорт. Жаль, что я не могу спросить, какой город находится снаружи. Не может ведь живой человек так напиться, что забудет, откуда приехал. Это сразу вызовет подозрения".

На дорожке показался Майк. Он издалека увидел Лайта и подошел ближе.

- Лайт! Я думал, ты в своей комнате. Зашел, а тебя там нет, - сказал Майк. - Здесь ужасно скучно, даже поговорить не с кем. А ты - первый гость за три недели.

Роза с неодобрением посмотрела на Майка, тот ответил ей не менее колким взглядом.

"А они друг друга не жалуют, - подумал Лайт. - Это хорошо".

- Ты, Лайт, ее не слушай. У нее с Рюузаки вроде как любовь, - сказал Майк.

Он произнес последнее слово с непередаваемой интонацией, выражающей одновременно презрение и снисходительность. Затем ехидно ухмыльнулся и продолжил:

- Она всегда на его стороне. А все потому, что Рюузаки обещал ей кучу денег, если ей кто-нибудь приглянется, и она решит выйти замуж. Так что ты ей не верь. Она - глаза и уши хозяина.

"Вот она - слабость L. Майк, ты сделал мне подарок, рассказав об этом". Настроение Лайта улучшилось. Похоже, что в его голове наклевывался новый план.

- Мне все равно, - сказал Лайт. - Любовь - дело добровольное.

Роза благодарно посмотрела на Лайта. Он показался ей симпатичным.

- А ты, Роза, - продолжил Майк, - смотри, не помоги ему сбежать. Рюузаки будет в ярости. Он его сюда притащил и заковал. Видишь браслет? Это чтобы он не смылся.

"Как и следовало ожидать, он меня сдал, - подумал Лайт. - Но это мне не помешает. Главное, вести себя обходительно и завоевать доверие этой молодой женщины. Может быть, она станет ключом к победе над L".

- Роза, - сказал Лайт, - я не знаю, зачем я здесь. Я не совершил ничего дурного.

Его честные глаза смотрели открыто и прямо. "Боже, да ведь он же совсем мальчик!" - подумала Роза.

- Странно, Руюзаки никогда никого не принуждает, - сказала она. - Он не жестокий человек.

- Да уж, душка, - фыркнул Майк.

- А это потому, что ты ему все позволяешь, - огрызнулась Роза.

- А ты, можно подумать, ломаешься!

Лайт откровенно скучал. "Содержанки ссорятся", - подумал он. По всему было видно, что компания равных ему здесь не светит. "Как бы мне проверить действие браслета и не пострадать. Вряд ли L блефует насчет электрошокера. Объема браслета как раз хватит на подобную схему. Думаю, он и вправду может меня вырубить. Нужно его сломать. Вот только где бы взять инструменты? Эти двое вряд ли знают, где их достать. Проститутки, что с них возьмешь. А время идет. Не ровен час, здесь появится L".

- Лайт! - услышал он знакомый голос.

"Вот и Рюук", - подумал Лайт. Он решил поговорить с богом смерти наедине, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов. Разнимать Розу и Майка бессмысленно, пока они не накричатся и не остынут. Лайт развернулся, не дослушав перепалки, и ушел. А Майк и Роза были слишком возбуждены и заняты друг другом, чтобы обратить на него внимание.

"По словам Майка - меня принес конюх. Очевидно, где-то рядом есть и конюшня. И там могут быть инструменты. Еще можно попробовать стащить консервный нож с кухни, но там сейчас слишком много людей, - размышлял Лайт. - Браслет выглядит прочным, такой вилкой не сковырнешь. Правда, непонятно, как он оказался на мне. По всему похоже, что его запаивали прямо на руке, потому что кисть не пролезет даже с мылом. Нет, я не настолько глуп, чтобы отпилить себе большой палец и снять его. С другой стороны, L оставил меня в живых и, судя по всему, жаждет продолжения игры. Это значит, что с таким кардинальным решением, как ампутация пальца, можно обождать. Идеальный вариант - обжиться здесь, разузнать входы и выходы и уже потом решать проблему с датчиком. Эти двое, похоже, неопасны. Правда, Майк подозрительный тип, но пусть только сунется. Изобью так, что с земли не встанет".

- Лайт! - снова услышал он.

Внутри здания Лайт оглядел пустой коридор. "Никого. Значит, можно побеседовать", - подумал он.

- Руюк, странно что ты появился только сейчас. Разве шинигами не должны всегда быть рядом с владельцем тетради?

- По правилам - да. Но я должен знать, где находится тетрадь, иначе она считается потерянной. Если ты вдруг решишь отказаться от владения или погибнешь, я должен буду найти ее и забрать себе. Тот парень - L - спрятал ее. А я пропустил все веселье, потому что болтался вместе с тобой в камере. Но для бога смерти это разрешимая задача. Плохо только то, что в мире людей я могу передвигаться с ограниченной скоростью. Если бы не яблоки и не люди, этот мир был бы хуже мира смерти.

- Значит, ты расскажешь мне, где хранится тетрадь?

- Нет, Лайт. Я уже сказал, что я не буду подыгрывать ни тебе, ни L. Не трать время, не задавай вопросов: смерть не помогает людям, ее нельзя разжалобить или подкупить, хе-хе. Скоро увидимся.

"Поведение Рюука говорит о том, что тетради в поместье нет, хотя он явно искал ее. Вряд ли он прилетел сюда только ради того, чтобы поздороваться. Я на месте L тоже не стал бы прятать тетрадь рядом с владельцем. Если бы Рюук знал, где она находится, то снова крутился бы вокруг меня, не отрываясь ни на шаг. Но он смылся, следовательно, тетрадь пока не нашел, - подумал Лайт. - Придется все-таки пожить здесь. Мне необходимо узнать, где L прячет тетрадь. А если я убегу, то добыть эти сведения можно будет лишь у Рюука. И он еще хуже L в этом плане. Насколько я помню, по правилам у меня есть около пятисот дней на то, чтобы найти тетрадь, иначе я автоматически лишусь владения. И тогда Рюук точно прикончит меня".

После этой встречи для Лайта потянулись дни в поместье. Они были похожи друг на друга. L все не появлялся, Роза и Майк непрерывно ссорились, кухня работала без перебоев, Рюук не давал о себе знать. За полторы недели Лайт узнал, что Майк и Роза пользуются свободой перемещения и могут выезжать в город. Но Роза не делает этого, так как ни жилья, ни родственников, ни работы в городе у нее нет, а здесь - даровая комната на приемлемых условиях. От повара Лайт услышал, что Майк периодически выбирается в город и спускает все деньги, которые L платит ему за услуги.

С Розой Лайт вел себя обходительно, но она не привлекала его, казалась слишком зрелой женщиной. Майк также не был объектом его вожделения. Лайт был вежлив с обоими, но в глубине души презирал их за род занятий. Интеллектуальные игры жильцы не жаловали. Разве что Майк довольно профессионально играл в шашки. В первые дни Лайт сыграл с ним пару десятков партий, но вскоре и это занятие ему наскучило. Роза немного умела ездить верхом, но Лайту казалось бессмысленным наматывание кругов по ипподрому.

Браслет он испытал - любопытство взяло верх. Стоило Лайту выйти на пару шагов за ограду, как он взвыл от боли и у него отнялось полтела. Он упал на землю, будто мешок, и лежал так, пока не подоспела местная обслуга. Его внесли в дом и положили на кровать. Только через полчаса его онемевшие конечности вновь обрели способность чувствовать. В месте воздействия рука распухла докрасна, и браслет сел еще туже. Правда, вскоре это красное пятно сошло само собой.

Здесь не было радио, телефона или телевизора. Имей Лайт минимальный набор инструментов, он смог бы собрать радиоприемник, но раздобыть инструменты ему никак не удавалось. Также он не мог достать ничего, что помогло бы ему сломать браслет. Кухня запиралась на ночь на кодовый замок, и, сколько Лайт ни подбирал код, открыть дверь ему не удалось. Неудача ждала его и на конюшне. Вероятно, персонал имел четкие указания насчет Лайта, хотя он не замечал какого-то особого отношения к себе. Транспорт явно находился вне поместья, ведь обслуга ездила в город, пополняя запасы продуктов. Да и Майк уезжал несколько раз в течение недели, возвращаясь после каждой вылазки злым, раздраженным и с пустыми карманами. Тем не менее, все упорно не замечали вопросов Лайта по этому поводу. Даже Роза, при всей ее любезности, не отвечала ему, отделываясь отговорками или молчанием.

Изнывая от безделья и скуки, Лайт все больше развлекался тем, что сидел в библиотеке. Он старательно искал в каталогах справочник или пособие по расчету местоположения по солнцу или звездам. Лайт знал, что можно определить не только стороны света, но даже географические координаты без каких-либо специальных навигационных приборов. Не знал только методов расчета. Устав от поисков, он прихватывал книгу, показавшуюся интересной, и читал ее. Вот и сейчас, взяв очередной томик, он вышел в японский сад. Закат залил небо оттенками оранжевого и розового. Света все еще было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть буквы на страницах, но уже вечерело. Лайт прошел полпути до беседки и вдруг остановился, как вкопанный.

В беседке на краю стола, опершись на него одной рукой, сидела Роза. Ее длинное платье было приподнято до колен, оборки свисали вниз яркой волной. Между ее смуглых ног стоял L, обнимая Розу чуть выше талии и чувственно, с упоением, целуя. Поза была весьма откровенной, но Лайт в первую секунду подумал, что они всего лишь слегка увлеклись. Потом спустил взгляд ниже... Спущенные штаны L, тонкие, нежно-персикового цвета трусики, свисающие со щиколотки Розы – эти детали недвусмысленно говорили о том, что ограничиваться поцелуями, а потом перебираться в более укромное место парочка не намерена. Легкие босоножки с тряпичными цветами живописно валялись на земле. Лайт взглянул на них – и вдруг живо представил, как они падают с ног Розы, а та даже не замечает...  
Он моргнул и поднял глаза. L, казалось, все не мог оторваться от Розы. Они целовались - медленно, с чувством. Роза свободной рукой перебирала волосы L, а тот отвечал ей с энтузиазмом, который Лайт считал ему несвойственным.

"Эти двое даже не думают, что кто-то может их увидеть", - подумал Лайт. Его не возбуждал вид Розы или L, но сама мысль о том, что двое людей занимаются сексом на виду у всех, заставила его смутиться. Лайт почувствовал, как его лицу стало жарко. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от этой сцены.

L прервал поцелуй, провел рукой по темным волосам Розы, на удивление нежно возвращая в прическу выбившуюся прядь. Скинул с ее плеча лямку платья, запустил руку в вырез, открывая грудь Розы. Она громко ахнула, откинув голову назад и слегка выгибаясь навстречу ласке. L наклонился к соску и лизнул его кончиком языка, затем припал к нему губами, посасывая и облизывая. Продолжая придерживать Розу одной рукой, другой L пошарил между бедер и качнулся по направлению к ней. Подробностей Лайт, к счастью, не видел - нога Розы закрывала обзор сбоку. Но он готов был поклясться, что этим движением L вставил член. Белый зад L напрягся, а Роза всхлипнула: "Глубже!". Но L не торопился. Стиснув зубы, он вводил член понемногу, не на всю длину, распаляя желание Розы. Наконец, она не выдержала и шлепнула свободной рукой его по ягодице. Тогда L отпустил Розу, оперся руками на стол и начал двигаться интенсивнее и с большей амплитудой.

Лайт развернулся и быстрым шагом пошел в здание. Ему показалось, что L заметил его. У него не возникло даже мысли о том, чтобы прервать их. Все-таки ему едва-едва исполнилось восемнадцать, и он был смущен этой картиной.

Он не помнил, как добрался до своей комнаты и запер дверь, лицо его горело. Мысленно он снова и снова прокручивал в голове сцену с полураздетой парой, чувственно занимающейся любовью в беседке. Лайт сел на кровать и попытался углубиться в чтение. В этот раз он твердо решил дочитать раздел о поршневых двигателях внутреннего сгорания. Прочитав пару абзацев, Лайт принялся внимательно разглядывать фотографии и чертежи. Схема поступательного движения поршня внутри цилиндра напомнила ему о сцене в саду. Лайт раздраженно отбросил книгу на покрывало, разделся и побрел в душ. Прохладная вода помогла ему справиться с собой. "Не хватало еще возбудиться от вида этой парочки", - подумал он, вытираясь полотенцем.

В животе у него заурчало, и Лайт вспомнил, что с утра почти ничего не ел. Он так увлекся чтением, что просидел в библиотеке весь день. "Нужно одеться и разыскать L. Думаю, он уже натрахался вволю и теперь немного расслаблен. Нельзя сидеть здесь в бездействии, ведь выигрывает тот, кто нападает". Лайт надел очередной чистый комплект, отметив, что носить привычную, одинаковую одежду действительно удобно. Особенно, когда она появляется в шкафу уже вычищенной и наглаженной. Лайт аккуратно уложил еще влажные волосы и вышел из комнаты.

В коридоре был слышен голос L. Судя по диалогу, он отчитывал Майка за растрату денег. Тот отвечал своим мягким, высоким голосом, что не в силах бороться с привычкой. Наконец L спокойно сказал, что выкинет Майка на улицу без дополнительной платы.

Лайт подошел ближе к двери, из-за которой доносились голоса, и заглянул внутрь. В комнате Майка было совершенно пусто. Только у стены стояла огромная, поистине царская кровать. Она была вычурной, барочной, золоченой, украшенной сверх меры. На краю кровати сидел L, спустив ноги на пол и ссутулившись. Майк лежал на горе вышитых муслиновых подушек и жалобно поглядывал на него. При виде Лайта выражение его лица стремительно изменилось. Теперь Майк смотрел с подозрением и ненавистью. По всему было видно, что он принимает Лайта за соперника, за помеху своей легкой и сытой жизни. L резко обернулся.

- Здравствуй, Лайт. У меня к тебе есть пара слов, - сказал он.

Снова посмотрев на Майка, L добавил:

- Поговорим позже.

Затем встал с кровати и пошел к выходу из комнаты. Поравнявшись с Лайтом, L знаками указал ему следовать за собой. Они направились в сторону буфета.

- Жильцы, наверняка, уже рассказали тебе, что здесь происходит, - сказал L. - Ты и сам кое-что видел.

Лайт кивнул. Он был напряжен и готов обороняться, если L вдруг вздумает лапать его.

- Не волнуйся, я и пальцем тебя не трону. Я же не монстр, в конце концов, - усмехнулся L, глядя на Лайта. - Ты мне нужен, чтобы развеивать мое интеллектуальное одиночество.


	5. Одиночество

Ближе к ночи L снова исчез. Его не было ни в здании, ни на конюшне, ни в саду. Тем не менее Лайт подумал, что L вряд ли уехал отсюда и находится где-то неподалеку. Ведь, по словам Майка, он всякий раз задерживался в поместье не меньше, чем на одну-две недели. Может быть, он скрывался в отдельном охраняемом здании или в закрытой от посторонних части поместья. L был параноидально подозрителен и не решился бы ночевать в гостевой комнате.

Утром следующего дня Лайт проснулся и увидел Рюука в углу комнаты. Его конечности были странно вывернуты, будто у цыпленка табака. "Эк тебя расплющило", - подумал Лайт.

- Лайт, я хочу яблоко! - проныл Рюук. - У меня ломка.

- Рюук, я могу взять его на кухне, если там есть, - сказал Лайт.

Лайт знал, что богам смерти запрещено самостоятельно брать предметы из мира людей. Только владелец тетради или тот, кто видит бога, может дать ему что-либо из своих рук. Лайт не раз задавал себе вопросы: почему общение между миром людей и миром смерти жестко ограничено множеством правил, кто следит за их выполнением и, наконец, почему боги смерти так нелюбопытны. Он понимал, что вряд ли узнает ответы, но не прекращал попыток расспросить об этом Рюука. Тот, правда, был немногословен.

Лайт подошел к окну и распахнул его, чтобы подышать утренним воздухом. В парке за окном стояла тишина, и только листья деревьев шелестели от ветра. Лайт глубоко вдохнул и услышал, как из смежной комнаты, в которой жил Майк, доносится голос L.

- Подойди ближе!

Окно в комнате Майка было открыто настежь, и звуки из комнаты разносились по саду. В тишине раздался звук шлепка, будто кто-то ударил наотмашь по голому телу раскрытой ладонью. Майк застонал высоким приятным голосом. Затем последовала еще череда ударов. Шлепки были короткими и звонкими. Лайт остолбенел. Ему стало стыдно за L и очень неловко самому, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что обитателям дома нет никакого дела до происходящего.

- Лайт, здесь скучно, - сказал Рюук.

Он облетел комнату, просунул голову сквозь стену, повисел немного в таком положении и снова вернулся в угол.

- У этих двоих за стеной очень глупые лица, - сообщил он.

- Рюук, давай без подробностей! - раздраженно потребовал Лайт.

Майк снова застонал, на этот раз громче, и Лайт отошел от окна. Меньше всего ему хотелось знать, чем занимаются его соседи. Он решил сходить в душ, а затем отправиться в буфет. Ему была неприятна сама мысль о том, что за стеной L шлепает Майка.

"Что это было? Наказание или игра? Впрочем, я не хочу даже думать об этом. Судя по нашему вчерашнему разговору, L решил оплачивать мое содержание здесь и взамен хочет философских бесед и логических игр, - думал Лайт, стоя под душем. - Плохо, что он может видеть Рюука - наверняка попытается разговорить его, и это серьезно осложнит мне жизнь".

После душа Лайт тщательно оделся, не обращая внимания на звуки за стеной, и пошел в буфет. Там он обнаружил множество подносов, вазочек и тарелок с пирожными, тостами, фруктами и прочими лакомствами. "Неужели кто-то все это ест?" - подумал Лайт. Он налил в кружку зеленого чая из чайника и положил на тарелку яблоко, тост с яичницей и пару круассанов из вазочки. Пройдя в дальний конец буфета, он сел за столик и тихо сказал Рюуку:

- Яблоко дам в комнате.

Не успел он допить чай даже до половины, как в буфете появились Майк и L. Майк был неожиданно благодушен и расслаблен. Вероятно, L пообещал ему оплатить еще пару месяцев пребывания в поместье. Наскоро накидав себе в тарелку первой попавшейся еды, Майк отправился к барной стойке, где звонко постучал вилкой по пустому бокалу. Подошел Габи, и они разговорились. L задержался возле лотка с едой, тщательно выбирая. Затем он положил себе на тарелку внушительный кусок шарлотки и подсел за столик к Лайту.

- Лайт, после завтрака жду в библиотеке на партию рэндзю, - сказал L.

Лайт посмотрел на него исподлобья и отхлебнул еще чая. L, в отличие от Майка, ничем не выдавал своего настроения. Он сидел, ссутулившись, над тарелкой и ел пирог длинной десертной ложкой.

- Хорошо, Рюузаки, - кивнул Лайт.

Он допил чай, взял яблоко и отправился к себе в комнату. "Присутствие Рюука говорит о том, что он отыскал тетрадь и знает, где она находится, - подумал Лайт. - Но вряд ли мне удастся выпытать у него этот секрет. Придется мне всерьез сблизитьс все разузнать. Это тоже очень тяжелый путь, но L, по крайней мере, человек, а не бог, и у него, наверняка, есть свои слабости. Майк говорил, что L немного жесток. Может быть, представится возможность сыграть на этом качестве. Еще он любит игры и головоломки. Значит, мне ничего не остается кроме как принять его приглашение на партию". В комнате Лайт отдал яблоко, и Рюук жадно расправился с ним в три укуса. "Хорошо, что L еще не знает о пищевых пристрастиях Рюука. Разумеется, он читал записку о том, что шинигами едят только яблоки, но вряд ли воспринял ее всерьез".

- Рюук, если хочешь, чтобы зрелище не закончилось слишком быстро, не ешь на виду у других. В том числе у L, - сказал Лайт.

- Хорошо, Лайт, - сказал Рюук. - Я пока не очень-то хочу возвращаться в мир смерти.

В библиотеке Лайт нашел L сидящим за столом над доской для рэндзю. L перебирал черные и белые камни для игры, выстраивая их в замысловатые узоры на столе. Рядом стояла вазочка с мороженым. Майк со скучающим видом сидел справа, неподалеку от L, и разглядывал ногти на руке - красиво ли подпилены, нет ли заусенцев.

- Присаживайся, Лайт, - сказал L, указав на кресло. - Надеюсь, ты знаешь правила игры?

Лайт кивнул. Он знал об этой разновидности Го и не раз развлекал себя, выигрывая у сокурсников простые партии, ведь для рэндзю даже не нужен специальный комплект. Достаточно ручки и тетрадного листа.

- Какими будешь играть - белыми или черными? - спросил L.

- Рюузаки, на твой выбор, - ответил Лайт. - Я одинаково хорошо играю и теми, и теми.

L протянул ему белый камень, он был холодным и гладким на ощупь. Затем L положил черный камень в центр доски и зачерпнул ложкой мороженое из вазочки.

- А он считает тебя слабее, Лайт, - сказал Рюук.

Лайт сделал вид, что не расслышал замечания Рюука. Он и сам знал, что у белых камней есть дополнительное оружие - вынужденный фол черных. "Оказывается, Рюук знает правила игры. Забавно. Говорят же, что Го - это игра богов, а рэндзю - простолюдинов", - подумал он. Лайт посмотрел на доску и положил белый камень. Через несколько ходов стало очевидным, что они разыгрывают один из популярных дебютов - "новолуние" (新月). Если бы противником не был L, Лайт подумал бы, что это лишь совпадение, а не тонкая ирония.

Майк запустил руку в шкатулку с черными блестящими камнями, зачерпнул горсть и просыпал их обратно сквозь пальцы. Лайт отвлекся от игры и встретился взглядом с Майком. Холодные голубые глаза показались Лайту пустыми и бесцветными, он не смог прочесть в них ничего кроме скуки. "Ощущение, будто он следит за мной, а не за игрой", - подумал Лайт. L сосредоточенно смотрел на доску, обдумывая дальнейшую тактику. Дебют давал ему преимущество, но победа, казалось, ускользала от него. И действительно, через несколько ходов Лайт выиграл. Они сыграли еще три партии, и L победил лишь в одной из них.

- В следующий раз играй белыми, Рюузаки, - сказал Лайт.

L, нисколько не огорченный проигрышем, рассортировал камни по шкатулкам.

- Лайт, я вчера не все досказал тебе. Я лично буду заниматься твоим образованием. У тебя очень развитый интеллект и большие способности к логическим играм. Если они будут растрачены впустую, то и смысла в твоем пребывании здесь нет.

- Уж от тетрадок Лайт не сбежит даже здесь! - хрипло засмеялся Рюук. Похоже, он сам был очень доволен своим каламбуром. L усмехнулся, услышав Рюука. Майк метнул острый взгляд на Лайта, подумав, что L улыбнулся его сопернику. Но сам Лайт знал, что эта усмешка адресована Рюуку. "Вот сволочь, - подумал Лайт. - Лишить его яблок, что ли? Дня на три".

- Приходи к десяти вечера в западный сад на лекцию по астрофизике, - продолжил L. - Читать будет приглашенный преподаватель, специалист очень высокого класса. Пока все. Ты свободен до вечера.

Оставив на столе пустую вазочку из-под мороженого, L скрылся за дверью в коридор. Майк последовал за ним, не обращая внимания на сидящего за столом Лайта. "В комнату не пойду, - подумал Лайт. - Если эти двое опять вздумали пилиться, как кролики, находиться там будет невозможно". Вспомнив, что на втором этаже есть бассейн, Лайт покинул библиотеку. Купальных плавок у него не было, но он решил поплавать в обычных трусах. Никому, по большому счету, не было дела до Лайта, вздумай даже он купаться голым. Температура воздуха вне здания была комфортной, но не настолько высокой, чтобы идти в открытый бассейн без полотенца, поэтому в свою комнату Лайт все же зашел. Ему не очень хотелось сохнуть после бассейна естественным путем, покрываясь мурашками от холода.

Бассейн наверху предусмотрительно располагался в стороне от библиотеки, чтобы, в случае утечки, не были залиты ценные книги этажом ниже. Его наполняли дважды в день - ранним утром и поздним вечером, поэтому вода в нем была прозрачной и чистой. Один из бортов бассейна примыкал к краю здания так, что сверху можно было увидеть все, что происходит в западном саду. На террасе рядом с бассейном стояли шезлонги для загорающих, но сам L вряд ли когда-либо пользовался ими. Его белая кожа, наверное, отражала все сто процентов падающих на нее лучей, не поглощая ни одного.

Рюук лег на один из шезлонгов, хотя у бесплотного шинигами не было в этом необходимости. Он посматривал на Лайта, который раздевался перед бассейном до трусов, и со смешком напоминал ему, как глупо тот попался с Мисорой. Лайт лениво огрызался. Он аккуратно сложил одежду на террасе рядом с бассейном и нырнул в него с бортика. Вода оказалась довольно теплой, а сам бассейн - глубоким. Подплыв к краю, Лайт увидел сверху, как Роза и L катаются на лошадях вокруг поместья. "Ездит, как собака на заборе", - подумал Лайт. Сутулый худой L крепко держался в седле, но его позу вряд ли можно было назвать мужественной или изящной. Он был некрасив в роли наездника. Лайт оттолкнулся от бортика и поплыл.

Физическая нагрузка на время отвлекла его от мыслей, теснящихся в голове. А думать было о чем. Лайт так и не определил своего местоположения. Ни погода, ни растения, ни звезды - ничто не давало ему ясной и однозначной подсказки. Одно Лайт знал наверняка - он находится не в Японии. Лайт обошел все поместье вплоть до ограды, но не нашел ничего, что помогло бы ему сломать браслет. Также у него не было ясного плана, как подобратьс заставить его выдать нужные сведения о тетради. Здесь необходимы были хитрость и терпение, поскольку насилие в чистом виде не имело смысла. Без тетради Лайт был безоружен и не мог ставить условия L. Рюук был довольно бесполезным приложением к Тетради, к тому же смертельно опасным и зависимым от яблок.

Лайт вышел из бассейна, тщательно вытерся полотенцем и сел на шезлонг. Он решил подождать, пока не высохнут плавки, а затем вернуться на первый этаж, переодеться и продолжить работу в библиотеке. Рано или поздно удача должна была настигнуть его. Он верил, что обязательно найдет способ выбраться отсюда. Его размышления прервали L и Майк, которые появились на террасе. Майк был раздет до трусов. Если то, что он носил, можно было назвать трусами - черные стринги плотно облегали причинное место, а гладкий безволосый зад был почти полностью открыт для обзора. На светлой коже ягодиц алели пятна и полосы, будто L шлепал по ним не только рукой.

L снял мешковатую футболку и джинсы и кинул их на шезлонг. Его свободные трусы, похожие на боксеры, хорошо скрывали детали анатомии. Он разбежался и нырнул в бассейн бомбочкой, подняв тучу брызг. Рюук широко улыбнулся во весь зубастый рот. Когда L вынырнул, мокрые пряди волос облепили его лоб и шею. Майк осторожно спустился в бассейн по ступенькам и подплыл к L. Обняв его, Майк победно обернулся в сторону Лайта. Но тот уже собрал вещи и отправился прочь. Недоброе предчувствие гнало его отсюда, ему не хотелось видеть, как будут развиваться события в голубой воде бассейна.

Переодевшись в своей комнате, Лайт вернулся в библиотеку. Вазочку из-под мороженого и набор для рэндзю уже убрали. Лайта встретили длинные полки, заставленные сотнями книг. К сожалению, все каталоги были бумажными, а не электронными, что затрудняло поиски. Лайт взял очередной каталог и принялся внимательно изучать его, стараясь не пропустить ни слова. От его внимательности и трудолюбия зависели его свобода и жизнь. Он пробыл в библиотеке несколько часов, пока усталость не выгнала его в западный сад. Лайт решил развеяться перед лекцией. Проходя мимо кухни, он услышал разговор прислуги.

- Одни гомики вокруг, куда ни плюнь, а нормальных мужиков нет.

- Да не говори. Чтоб им пусто всем было!..

Дальше Лайт не стал слушать. "А я думал, что L набирает персонал из числа лояльных к любым перверсиям, - подумал он. - Но в чем-то они все-таки правы". Он ассоциативно вспомнил о Майке и нахмурился. В саду его ждало еще одно открытие. Роза и молодой конюх стояли под старым вязом и мирно беседовали. Роза прислонилась к вязу спиной, слегка откинув голову назад, а ее собеседник опирался рукой о вяз возле самого ее плеча. Это можно было бы счесть всего лишь дружеским общением, но взгляды, которыми они обменивались, говорили о более близких отношениях между этими молодыми людьми. "Да что ж такое!" - подумал Лайт. Его мало интересовали взаимоотношения жильцов. Он всего лишь не хотел становиться свидетелем еще одной откровенной сцены.

В результате, так и не прогулявшись по саду, Лайт вернулся в библиотечный зал и продолжил поиски. Вначале ему трудно было заставить себя приступить к чтению каталога, но затем это занятие захватило его, и он сам не заметил, как часы на стене библиотеки показали половину одиннадцатого. Это означало, что Лайт опоздал на лекцию. Он наскоро вернул толстый каталог на полку и побежал в западный сад.

В саду Лайт издалека увидел L, сидящего на скамье под электрическим фонарем. Рядом стоял мужчина и говорил, энергично жестикулируя. Лайт прошел к ним по садовой дорожке и сел на край скамьи, как можно дальше от L. Но причиной был не страх, а неприятие - у Лайта еще были свежи воспоминания о стонах Майка. Лектор отвлекся от рассказа.

- Приветствую! Я Дэвид Хейфец, астрофизик, - сказал он.

Лайт знал о Хейфеце из научно-популярных трудов в области теории информации и из телепередач "Четырехмерная Вселенная". Легкий, живой, понятный язык его книг нравился Лайту, и даже в переводе они были очень хороши. Лайт представлял автора степенным доктором наук, седым, в годах. В его воображении Хейфец был высок, сухощав, застенчив и немного суров на вид. И он был озадачен, когда в очередной передаче увидел молодого мужчину ниже среднего роста, крепкого, темноволосого, веселого и раскованного.

- Вечер добрый. Я - Лайт.

Дэвид кивнул и продолжил:

- Так вот, возвращаясь к лекции: меня не перестает восхищать сама возможность передачи сообщений на такие колоссальные расстояния. Конечно, по сравнению с жизненным циклом звезды или планеты жизнь человека - даже не миг, а мимолетная тень за секунду до полудня. Но даже эта почти незаметная искра разума может оставить о себе напоминание, которое проживет сотни лет и облетит не одну галактику, прежде чем канет в пустоту. Так "послание Аресибо" будет идти до адресата двадцать пять тысячелетий. Подумайте, только, Рюузаки, двадцать пять тысяч лет! А человечество не так давно помпезно встретило "второй" миллениум.

- Мне понятно желание найти подобного себе среди звезд, - сказал L. - Вопрос "Одиноки ли мы во Вселенной?" - достаточно древний. Но что, если это будут враждебные нам существа? Или небелковые создания, с которыми у людей мало точек соприкосновения?

- В любом случае мы будем знать, что зарождение разума - это не уникальное событие. И оно может повторяться снова и снова. Конечно, ксенофобия и страх перед чужаками неизбежны, но они могут повлиять на жизнь человеческой цивилизации, дав дополнительный стимул к развитию. Они могут обладать мистическими, с нашей точки зрения, способностями. Также они могут быть более совершенной формой жизни - бессмертной, не нуждающейся в пище и сне.

Рюук, парящий над Лайтом, выглядел чрезвычайно довольным - не каждый день его называли "более совершенной формой жизни". Дэвид махнул рукой, указывая вверх.

- Посмотрите на это небо - оно полно звезд. У них тоже есть начало и конец. Вокруг немногих из них вращаются планеты, на которых возможно зарождение жизни. Оставив в стороне морально-этические рассуждения на тему ценности и уникальности каждого разумного существа, я перейду к рассказу о расчете примерного количества обитаемых планет. Существует несколько теорий.

Лайт, захваченный рассказом астрофизика, смотрел в темное небо. "Интересно, есть ли на обитаемых планетах такие же паразитные миры, как мир Рюука? И что, если Земля вдруг погибнет? Умрут ли все боги смерти? Это бессмысленный, но интересный, вопрос, - думал он. - Хорошо живется L - он может запросто пригласить известного ученого ради пары лекций". У Лайта возникло смутное желание задержаться в поместье, но он отогнал эту мысль. Дэвид вынул из кармана мел, завернутый в лист бумаги.

- Чтобы не пачкался в кармане, - пояснил он.

На дорожке сада он написал несколько коротких формул, отложил остаток мела в сторону и принялся разъяснять их смысл. Несмотря на простоту записи, рассказ о каждой из них оказался настолько объемным, что лекция окончилась глубоко за полночь. Лайт уже начал клевать носом, когда Дэвид сказал, что на сегодня рассказ завершен.

- Пойду отдыхать, но, если у кого-то будут вопросы, вы заходите, не стесняйтесь. Я все равно долго еще не буду спать. Смена часовых поясов, знаете ли. Я занял вторую справа комнату, она мне понравилась, - добавил он.

L поблагодарил Дэвида за лекцию, и они удалились. Лайт еще некоторое время просидел в саду, рассматривая формулы. Рассказ Хейфеца показался ему на удивление простым и понятным, и даже немного похожим на главы из его книг. Судя по первому впечатлению, астрофизик был интересным собеседником, и Лайт решил навестить его в комнате - поговорить на сон грядущий. В последнее время его преследовало чувство оторванности от остального мира. Привыкший к вниманию окружающих, к суетливой и шумной студенческой аудитории, обилию зрителей на спортплощадке, Лайт тяготился вынужденным одиночеством. Пребывание в тюрьме лишь усилило это чувство.

В поместье можно было проводить дни в праздности и лени, но Лайт чувствовал, что его внутренняя энергия должна быть растрачена. Иначе она сожжет его изнутри. Он старался заполнить свой день до отказа - проводил по нескольку часов в спортзале и бассейне, не прекращал поиски интересующих его справочников в библиотеке, штудировал философские трактаты. И все же оставалось еще немало свободных минут, когда тоска по обществу донимала его. В такие периоды он беседовал с Габи, Розой и Майком на ничего не значащие темы. Только ради того, чтобы утолить жажду живого слова.

"Одиноки ли мы во Вселенной? - вспомнил он фразу из лекции - Хейфец даже не представляет, насколько неодиноки".

- Лайт! - позвал его Рюук. - Дай мне мел, пожалуйста.

Удивленный просьбой Лайт подал остаток мелка. Рюук надкусил его, пожевал и часть выплюнул. Он проводил примитивные эксперименты в поисках пищи, похожей на яблоки. Той, что смогла бы удивить его еще больше. Мел, к сожалению Рюука, с этой задачей не справился. Лайт поморщился, встал со скамейки и отправился в здание. По дороге он наступил на кусочек мела со следами зубов и растер его носком ботинка.

- Рюук, не оставляй улик, иначе твое веселье быстро закончится. Кто знает - не разорвут ли меня жильцы на части, если догадаются о том, кто я. Они, может, интеллектом и не блещут, но недооценивать их нельзя.

В коридоре Лайт довольно быстро нашел дверь в комнату Дэвида и негромко, но настойчиво постучал. Она была не заперта и приоткрылась от стука. Рюук прошел сквозь стену, а Лайт заглянул в щель. Комната Дэвида была освещена только ночником, вокруг которого билась крупная серая бабочка. Лайт машинально отметил, что никогда не видел таких в Токио. А потом он сделал еще шаг – и обо всем позабыл.

На узкой одноместной кровати сидел Дэвид, а L устроился у него на коленях лицом к лицу. Оба они были полностью раздеты. Дэвид легко и очень бережно поглаживал L по спине и мягко целовал угловатые плечи. Тот же двумя пальцами снял с Хейфеца очки, слегка недовольно потребовав:

- Убери, мешают.

"Рюук, скотина, мог бы предупредить", - подумал Лайт.

L заерзал, обнимая Дэвида белыми почти безволосыми ногами. В тусклом свете ночника его тело казалось еще сухощавее. Сам Дэвид осторожно, но крепко обхватил L, прижимая его к себе и удерживая от падения назад. Лайт невольно засмотрелся на большие кисти его рук, уверено лежащие на лопатках L, потом, не удержавшись, скользнул взглядом по цепочке выпирающих позвонков, которые, словно берлинская стена, делили надвое спину детектива. А тот плавно потянулся и повесил очки Дэвида на решетчатую спинку кровати за согнутую в креплении дужку.

Гибкий, ловкий – и болезненно хрупкий. Лайт прикусил губу и замер, будучи не в силах перестать смотреть.

- Разобьются, мой маленький принц, - ласково шепнул Дэвид.

Он выглянул из-за спины L и спокойно добавил:

- Кстати, юноша из сада на нас смотрит. Лайт, вы будете наблюдать или присоединитесь?

L обернулся. Его темные глаза были затуманены, покрасневшие влажные губы чуть приоткрыты, а на лице – непривычно расслабленное и умиротворенное выражение. Он покачал головой:

- Уходи, Лайт.

И отвернулся, словно Лайта здесь уже не было. Затем L приподнялся, обхватил длинными пальцами стоящий член Хейфеца и медленно сел на него. Лайт покраснел, глядя, как член погружается между небольших белых ягодиц, и невольно отметил, что Дэвид воспользовался презервативом. Вероятно, они занялись друг другом сразу по приходу из сада.

Лайт шумно выдохнул, развернулся и вышел из комнаты. "Личный лупанарий L, - подумал он. - Здесь все занимаются сексом, буквально все. Кроме меня".

В своей комнате он скинул ботинки и оставил их у порога. Затем снял пиджак и аккуратно повесил на спинку стула. Галстук, сорочка, брюки и носки также отправились на стул. Лайт мог бросить одежду на пол - все равно утром ее заберут в стирку. Но у него было своего рода суеверие: если допустить беспорядок хоть в чем-нибудь, то постепенно он завоюет все остальное пространство. Беспорядок в вещах перейдет в беспорядок в мыслях, затем он перекинется на дела и так далее.

Приняв душ, Лайт забрался под легкое летнее одеяло, но сон все не шел к нему. Дремотное состояние, которое донимало его в парке под конец лекции, улетучилось. Он смотрел в звездное небо и чувствовал себя опустошенным, выкинутым на одинокий берег вдали от цивилизации. Лайт понимал, что социальная депривация рано или поздно сломит его. Может быть, именно на это и рассчитывал L. И задачей Лайта было вырваться отсюда прежде, чем это случится. У него закралось ощущение, что весь остальной мир живет насыщенной, активной, стремительной жизнью, а для него время застыло. Лайт зарылся головой в подушку и заставил себя лежать, не шевелясь.


	6. Метаморфоза

Выходя из буфета после завтрака, Лайт услышал за спиной дробный топот.

- Стой, Кира!

Лайт заставил себя не оборачиваться. Мимо пробежал, смешно переваливаясь, плотный Габи - он преследовал рыжего кота. Кот улизнул, а Габи, отдуваясь, остановился недалеко от Лайта.

- Ух! Ну, и тварь этот кот. Лезет в каждую миску, а ты его пальцем не тронь. Рюузаки его притащил где-то с полгода назад, ободранного, грязного, в блохах. Сейчас, видишь, какой стал! Здоровый и наглый.

Лайт заставил себя улыбнуться. Габи был единственным, кто не вызывал у него отторжения. Смешливый повар любил свою работу, никого не осуждал, всегда был готов выслушать, да и сам любил рассказать что-нибудь забавное. В первые дни после знакомства, поглядев на внешность Лайта, Габи попытался разузнать у него ингредиенты популярных азиатских блюд. Но Лайт с трудом мог воспроизвести рецепты - он привык, что дома готовит мать, и никогда не интересовался, как она это делает. В тот день Габи сказал ему, что кулинария - это высокое и тонкое искусство, постичь которое дано не каждому. Также он добавил, что приготовление некоторых блюд требует не только опыта и сноровки, но и недюжинной фантазии, и зря кулинарию считают утилитарным и примитивным ремеслом. Тогда Лайт слушал его, не перебивая, наслаждаясь звуком живого человеческого голоса. Сейчас же он просто кивнул и пошел дальше по коридору, держа в руке очередное яблоко для Рюука. Здесь его и встретил L. Он шел, запустив руки в карманы, немного сутулясь и глядя перед собой. Поравнявшись с Лайтом, он поднял голову и сказал:

- Доброе утро, Лайт.

- Доброе, - ответил тот.

- С сегодняшнего дня я начну твое обучение. Мы будем заниматься с раннего утра до полудня. Затем у тебя будет пара часов на обед и отдых, после чего учеба продолжится до вечера.

Лайт кивнул.

- Пойдем, - сказал L.

- Я загляну в свою комнату на пару минут, - сказал Лайт.

- Хорошо, жду тебя в библиотеке.

Лайт наскоро зашел в комнату, подождал, пока Рюук уничтожит яблоко, и направился в библиотеку. Здесь все было готово к занятиям. В библиотечном зале на деревянной раме стояла белая доска для рисования. Стол был поставлен напротив нее, чтобы сидящий видел написанное. На самом столе лежали тетради, ручки и карандаши превосходного качества. На подставке возле доски находились маркеры разных цветов, деревянный угольник и губка. Теплый свет библиотечных ламп создавал ощущение уюта, а в самом зале пахло книжной бумагой и совсем немного - глициниями: отсюда в японский сад выходило небольшое окно. L указал рукой на стул, предлагая Лайту сесть. После того, как Лайт занял место за столом, L начал говорить ровным негромким голосом:

- Лайт, методы, которые я использую при обучении, не похожи на обычное университетское преподавание. По моему мнению, самое важное передаётся не через тексты конспектов, а от наставника к ученику, "от сердца к сердцу". Это выражение не указывает на личную привязанность или физическое влечение. Оно означает одновременную передачу формальных книжных знаний и живого мировоззрения, так называемая "синь инь" - "печать сердца". Помимо университетского курса я также преподам тебе основы медитации и покажу, как можно управлять своими чувствами. Я заметил, что ты прекрасно владеешь эмоциями и хорошо управляешь своей мимикой, но ты подвержен приступам сиюминутного гнева. И под его влиянием совершаешь необдуманные поступки.

Лайт нахмурился. Ему не понравилось замечание L относительно его сдержанности, но он промолчал. Его задачей было узнать L как можно лучше, прощупать его слабые стороны и добиться его доверия. Конечно, L никогда не стал бы доверять ему в полной мере. Но между ними, по крайней мере, могли сложиться отношения по типу "учитель-ученик". Вряд ли L нуждался в каких бы то ни было отношениях с Лайтом, но попытаться все-таки стоило.

После того, что Лайт увидел в поместье, ему даже не приходило в голову, что L чрезвычайно несчастен. Никто из его гостей в полной мере не мог оценить всей глубины его одиночества. И даже Роза, его добрая нежная Роза, ласково распутывающая его волосы, не утоляла этой жажды общения на равных. Лайт по воле случая оказался тем человеком, который понимал L с полуслова. Единственный человек, могущий оценить полет его мысли, был серийным убийцей, самым опасным из всех, кого когда-либо преследовал L. И он сохранил жизнь этому человеку.

За годы работы L встречал разных людей. Были и такие, кто мог дать Лайту сто очков форы в отношении интеллекта. Были прекрасные с лица, словно утренние звезды. Были ласковые и милосердные, смелые и хитроумные, самолюбивые и коварные. Но ни один из них не понимал L в полной мере, не мог уследить за ходом его мыслей, не имел ярко выраженного стремления к справедливости, побеждающего все прочие чувства.

L интуитивно ощущал, что Лайта и бога смерти связывает нечто большее, чем стандартные правила, описанные в тетради. Возможно, какой-то договор или условие. Он жаждал как можно скорее приступить к экспериментам, хотел разговорить шинигами и выведать у него подробности их симбиоза с Лайтом, но не желал нанести непоправимый вред каким-либо необдуманным поступком. Ведь Лайт мог погибнуть, и все усилия L оказались бы потраченными впустую. Поэтому L не торопился и пока лишь следил за Рюуком. От наблюдательности L, от его сообразительности и самообладания зависела жизнь Лайта. Так, по крайней мере, думал сам L. Он понимал, что Лайт обладает гордой, непреклонной натурой, которую может сломить лишь то, что разрушит его разум и лишит воли к жизни. Но этого L хотел меньше всего. Ему нужен был этот Лайт - уверенный в себе, смело берущийся за сложные задачи, любящий блеснуть интеллектом и ненавидящий проигрыши. Только такой человек мог составить ему достойную компанию.

В беседе с Хейфецем прошлой ночью L обмолвился, что Лайт не имеет возможности покидать поместье. Тот заметил, что это, конечно, не его дело, но держать молодого человека взаперти опасно, так как его личность деградирует. L тогда спокойно ответил, что на свободе Лайта ждет смерть. "А ты им очень дорожишь", - сказал Хейфец. "Это очевидно", - пожал плечами L. И сейчас, читая Лайту лекцию, L одновременно наблюдал за ним и обдумывал, как склонить потенциального врага к нейтралитету. И не видел решения. Все пути, что рисовало его воображение, приводили к смерти или саморазрушению одного из них.

Он не испытывал ненависти к Лайту или особенного отвращения к его поступкам. В разговоре с воспитанниками дома "Вамми" L как-то заметил, что был бы повинен во многих преступлениях, если бы его взялись судить по законам тех стран, где он проводил свои расследования. Он любил головоломки, и все, чего он по-настоящему хотел от Лайта - это продолжения общения, захватывающей битвы двух интеллектов. К тому же L раз за разом мысленно возвращался к вопросу: по своей ли воле Лайт совершал преступления, или же его личность была подавлена силой Тетради. И можно ли было избавиться от нее или хотя бы нивелировать ее влияние на владельца. Эти вопросы также ждали ответа и подталкивали L к экспериментам, затрагивающим бога смерти.

Лайт, в свою очередь, видел лишь одну из сторон L - жестокую, властную, эгоистичную и беспринципную. Он легко осуждал L, движимый юношеским максимализмом, и не замечал под маской самоуверенного мужчины глубоко одинокого человека. Он видел, как L менял партнеров, но не знал, что тот лишь на время забывался в новых объятиях, убегал от самого себя, растрачиваясь на тех, кто не смог понять его стремлений и не сумел бы разделить его убеждения. Секс для L был одним из способов общения. Замкнутый, недоверчивый, классическая "вещь в себе" - он тянулся к человеческому теплу и одновременно не хотел быть поглощенным им.

Их занятие затянулось до часу дня. L оказался на удивление неплохим лектором. Он говорил негромко и монотонно, но то, что он рассказывал было, без преувеличения, интересным. Логические задачи, которые он предлагал, имели несколько вариантов решения - одно хитрее другого. Лайт мысленно подгонял себя: "Решай быстрее, будь внимательнее, покажи себя с блестящей стороны, тебе необходимо завоевать доверие". L, в свою очередь, придирчиво проверял решения, которые Лайт писал на доске или излагал устно, и поправлял его, если считал необходимым. Рюук откровенно скучал. Разве что лекция по этике немного позабавила его. Наконец L сказал:

- Лайт, у тебя два часа свободного времени, потом снова жду здесь.

Лайт отложил в сторону тетради, встал из-за стола и вышел из библиотеки. L проводил его глазами, приложив палец ко рту. В коридоре Лайт встретил Розу, спешащую в японский сад.

- Доброе утро, Лайт, - сказала она на ходу.

- Привет, - ответил Лайт.

Он тоже решил прогуляться в саду и развеяться после занятий. Бродя среди деревьев, он издалека увидел, как Розу целует молодой конюх. Лайт решил не сворачивать на тропинку, ведущую к ним, но не покинул сада. Обстановка в поместье приучила его к мысли о том, что в любом укромном углу можно обнаружить свидетельство победы древнейшего инстинкта над стыдливостью. Он вернулся к беседке с красной крышей, занял скамью, закрыл глаза и заставил себя дышать ровно и глубоко.

"Мои дни идут, мне остается все меньше и меньше времени на розыск Тетради. Не ровен час, Рюук заскучает. Мне необходимо каким-то образом склонить L на свою сторону. Но все, что я могу сделать в своем теперешнем положении, это продолжать общение, завоевывать доверие и развлекать его. Оставь он меня для иных целей, вероятно, мне было бы проще, - в этот момент Лайт закусил губу и помотал головой. - Нет, это невозможно. И я не замечал за ним никаких намеков, никакого подтекста. Разница в его поведении со мной и остальными жильцами огромна. Когда я рядом, даже его движения становятся резкими и настороженными, он каждую секунду ждет удара. Но я знаю, что нужен ему, иначе зачем я здесь".

Из беседки, окруженной цветущими глициниями, Роза и ее спутник не были видны. Гроздья белых и фиолетовых цветов пахли нестерпимо сладко. Лайт вдруг понял, что у него давно не было возможности остановиться и подумать. Все время он куда-то спешил. Учеба, спортивные соревнования, расследования, о которых ему рассказывал отец - все это занимало его дни без остатка. Он давно не ходил по токийскому парку ради самой прогулки, почти не замечал смены времен года - разве что сменялась форма одежды. Сейчас, в беседке с красной крышей, окруженной деревьями и цветами, его решимость победить укрепилась. Он должен был бороться! Ради того, чтобы очистить мир и превратить его в такой же ясный, свежий и прекрасный сад.

Несмотря на то, что время перевалило за полдень, Лайт не был голоден и решил вернуться в библиотеку. Лекции L развеяли одиночество, которое угнетало его и подавляло волю к жизни. И Лайт бессознательно потянулся к живому человеку, который мог оценить все изящество придуманных Лайтом решений. Хитроумному, бессердечному, эгоистичному, раздражающему, но такому похожему, словно отражение в воде.

L, вероятно, в перерыве никуда не уходил из библиотеки. Он сидел на стуле у дальней стены и ел розовый персик. "Как он похож на царя обезьян, решившего похитить персики из сада вечной жизни", - подумал Лайт, и эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться. Рюук покружил немного над блюдом с фруктами, но не попросил ни одного, помня об уговоре с Лайтом - не есть в присутствии посторонних. Сок стекал по руке L и капал на подол его белой футболки, вся библиотека пропахла фруктами, и этот аромат забивал запах старых книг, одновременно смешиваясь с ним. Едва L доел персик и принялся за второй, в библиотеку, широко распахнув дверь, вбежала Роза.

- Рюузаки, пожар на кухне!

L кинул недоеденный персик на блюдо, стряхнул сладкий сок с ладоней и побежал в сторону кухни. Лайт кинулся вслед за ним, а Рюук спокойно пролетел сквозь стену, лениво взмахивая крыльями. Собственно, даже во взмахах не было необходимости - зачем подъемная сила тому, кто не имеет массы?

Пожар, видимо, был небольшим по площади, и его быстро затушили, но дым еще стоял в коридоре. Обслуживающий персонал сновал по кухне со щетками, тряпками и ведрами. Лайт и L заглянули внутрь. Пока L отдавал распоряжения, Лайт беглым взглядом окинул инвентарь на кухне. Здесь не было ничего, что помогло бы ему сломать браслет. Ножи, вилки, кухонные ножницы, тесаки - все это было бесполезно. L подошел к Лайту и сказал:

- Лайт, у меня есть задание для тебя. Судя по разговорам, Майк в курсе, что здесь произошло. Сходи к нему в комнату, расспроси, что он знает об этом.

Лайт недовольно пошел к Майку. Ему не хотелось беседовать с ним и выяснять обстоятельства, он хотел продолжения занятий, тихого шороха перелистываемых страниц, неспешных бесед и новых задач. Помимо этого, он еще не все осмотрел на кухне. Присутствие L мешало ему основательно порыться в ящиках столов. Лайт развернулся и вышел из задымленного помещения, направившись в сторону комнаты Майка. Тот сидел на кровати, его длинные светлые волосы были испачканы мукой и сажей, а кисть руки немного обожжена.

- Что случилось, Майк? - спросил его Лайт.

- Габи сказал, что хотел порадовать тебя, приготовить что-нибудь из китайской кухни, - сказал Майк. - Я ему, кстати, говорил уже, что огонь - штука нехорошая. Но он же ловкий, опытный. В общем, он открыл пакет с мукой и отвлекся на Киру, вывернул полпакета в огонь. Ты когда-нибудь видел, как горит мучная пыль?

Лайт отрицательно покачал головой.

- А я вот увидел, - сказал Майк. - Я как раз сидел в буфете, когда она загорелась. Столб огня в кухне было видно даже оттуда. Пока я добежал, Габи уже подпалился - руки, лицо, одежда. Я только помог ему затушить кое-что, остальное доделала местная обслуга.

- Где сейчас Габи? - спросил Лайт.

- Ватари отправил его в город, в ожоговый центр, - ответил Майк. - Говорит, на месте с таким не справиться.

"Значит, Ватари тоже находится в поместье, - понял Лайт. - Но я не видел его ни в здании, ни снаружи. Вероятно, где-то рядом есть закрытое от посторонних помещение, в котором ночует L. Наверное, там же есть средства связи, транспорт и много других вещей, которые очень бы мне пригодились". Еще Лайт с удивлением подумал, как странно и неожиданно изменилось его отношение к Майку: "Я ошибался. Я видел в нем человека низшего сорта. И я даже не предполагал, что он может придти кому-то на помощь".

- Слушай, Лайт, я здесь скоро от скуки усохну. Давай хоть в шашки сыграем, что ли, - сказал Майк. - Только давай зарубимся по-настоящему.

Лайт вопросительно посмотрел на Майка, а тот продолжил:

- Можно сыграть в алкогольные шашки. Это тоже самое, но вместо шашек будут стопки с бухлом. Кто теряет свои шашки, тот выпивает равное количество стопок.

- Нет, Майк, не сейчас и, кстати, я не пью. От этого голова плохо работает.

- Дело твое, а я бы выпил. Рука болит.

- Ты боишься огня? - спросил Лайт.

Не то, чтобы его интересовала эта подробность, но ему хотелось увести разговор в сторону от шашечных игр. Майк поежился и ответил:

- Да, боюсь.

Потом замолчал на несколько секунд и хмуро продолжил:

- Знаешь, об меня тушили сигареты. Я еще пацаном узнал, что такое торговля собственной задницей. Ну, тебе не понять. Ты, видно, из богатой семьи, и не знаешь как это, когда от голода сводит кишки, и прямо на улице продают жареную колбасу. И продавец - жирный, здоровый мужик, который запросто прибьет парой ударов, - Майк глубоко вдохнул, надул щеки и шумно выдохнул: - Ффух!

Но Лайт слушал его вполуха, его мысли плавно отклонились в сторону астрофизика: "Самое большое открытие вчерашнего дня - это, конечно, Хейфец. Взрослый, уважаемый человек, ученый с мировым именем... но то, что я видел вчера, никак не вписывается в его образ. Я всегда думал, что все гомосексуалисты - манерные слюнтяи. Но по его внешнему виду вообще не скажешь, что он может спать с мужчинами. Обычный человек, очень неглупый, открытый. L еще ладно - он сам по себе странный, но Хейфец!"

- Слушай, Майк, а ты не пробовал работать? Научиться чему-нибудь простому? - спросил Лайт.

- Лайт, я же говорю - ты не понимаешь. Для такого, как я, там нет работы. Никакой. А чтобы уехать оттуда, нужны деньги, которых нет у большой семьи. Ты просто не представляешь, как невозможно выбраться из этого всего, потому что сам не жил в таком месте. Пусть меня дерут во все дыры, но я туда не вернусь.

Неудача на кухне и внезапный отъезд Габи основательно подпортили Лайту настроение. У него постепенно складывалось впечатление, что все его начинания обречены на провал. "Может быть, именно это имел в виду Рюук, когда говорил, что владельца Тетради преследуют несчастья? Вон даже Габи хотел что-то сделать для меня и попал в огонь, - пришло ему в голову. - Нет, это бред. Просто глупое совпадение. И вообще, нужно завершить этот беспредметный разговор и вернуться к L. В принципе, я выяснил все, что хотел".

- Майк, тебе бы руку замотать или намазать чем-нибудь, - сказал Лайт.

Вид ожогов, пусть небольших, заставил его содрогнуться. Он подумал, что никогда не стал бы вписывать в Тетрадь гибель в огне, как причину смерти. Разумеется, самые отвратительные преступники заслуживали еще больших страданий, но Лайт с трудом мог представить, что сможет приговорить живого человека к мучительной смерти в пламени.

- Да я уже, - ответил Майк. - Обмазался до локтя. Заживать все равно будет долго, это я точно знаю.

- Ясно, - сказал Лайт. - Майк, давай сыграем вечером, я сейчас немного занят.

- Вечером я уже буду в городе. К Габи заеду.

- Передавай ему привет.

Майк кивнул, а Лайт развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Он легко нашел L там же, где они и расстались. Лайт дословно пересказал ему все, что услышал от Майка, скрыв свои соображения относительно преследующего его несчастья. L задумчиво выслушал его, глядя в пол, затем поднял глаза и сказал:

- Что ж, здесь все ясно. Думаю, нам стоит продолжить занятия. Встретимся в библиотеке через час.

По дороге в свою комнату Лайт встретил Хейфеца, тот куда-то спешил со стопкой книг.

- Добрый день, Лайт. Вы хотели вчера что-то спросить? - спросил Хейфец.

- Добрый день, - ответил Лайт. - Да, у меня есть пара вопросов.

- В принципе, я сейчас относительно свободен, мы могли бы обсудить то, что вам непонятно.

- В библиотеке? - предложил Лайт.

Он подумал, что L неспроста перенес начало учебы на час вперед и сейчас занят более важными, на его взгляд, делами. А, значит, в библиотеке он не появится еще довольно продолжительное время. Это было очень кстати, поскольку Лайт имел к Хейфецу несколько провокационный вопрос и, будь L рядом, Лайт мог бы не получить на него ответа.

- Я только что оттуда, но давайте вернемся, - ответил Хейфец.

В библиотеке Лайт занял место за импровизированной партой, а Хейфец сел на кресло у стены, взял с подноса ненадкушенный персик и принялся его есть, одновременно разговаривая.

- Что вы хотели спросить, Лайт?

- Мне интересно - можно ли узнать свое местоположение без особенных приборов, только ориентируясь по звездам.

- Разумеется! - в голосе Хейфеца звучала радость.

Он был доволен тем, что может показать свое мастерство. Дэвид отложил в сторону персик, подошел к доске и принялся вычерчивать схему, поясняя Лайту способ расчета местоположения. Закончив рисовать, он подытожил:

- Таким образом, по звездам этого полушария мы можем приблизительно определить, что находимся в Австралии.

"Австралия! - Лайт был поражен. - Вот почему Майк сказал, что добраться до города пешком будет трудно. Значит, за пределами поместья пустыня. Без машины, действительно, не обойтись, пешком я не дойду".

- Лайт, - прервал его размышления Хейфец, - окажите мне любезность в ответ на эту маленькую лекцию. Ответьте на один вопрос.

- Да, конечно, - ответил Лайт.

- Судя по браслету, вы хотите как можно скорее уехать отсюда. Но, как я понял, вы не спите с Рюузаки, и он вас к этому не принуждает. Кроме того, он содержит вас здесь на всем готовом и всерьез намерен дать вам лучшее образование из возможных, а вы, на первый взгляд, весьма неглупый молодой человек. Вряд ли вам удастся получить такое образование где-либо еще - в вашем распоряжении лучшие лекторы. И я в том числе, извините за нескромность. Это не совет и, упаси бог, не принуждение, только замечание со стороны.

- Я понимаю, - сказал Лайт.

Он не был до конца уверен - сам ли Хейфец додумался до этой тирады, или же L дал ему задание смутить Лайта "неожиданными" выводами. Но искренность астрофизика, его личная незаинтересованность в судьбе Лайта и сама форма совета говорили ему, что Хейфец действует независимо от L. Ведь тому не было смысла доносить до Лайта очевидное, тем более через вторые руки. Слова Дэвида заставили Лайта отвлечься от мыслей о своем местонахождении. "А ведь я действительно был бы почти непобедим, если бы мог заручиться поддержкой L. Если верить тому, что о нем говорят, то в его распоряжении море информации о преступном мире. Получи я доступ к этому источнику, то смог бы навести идеальный порядок на всей планете всего за несколько недель или месяцев, - но затем Лайт встрепенулся. - Нет! Никогда L не будет настолько доверчив. Это розовый бред, мечты о несбыточном. Пока я владею Тетрадью, пока сила бога смерти со мной, доступ к этой информации для меня закрыт". Лайт подошел к доске и тщательно стер все, что на ней было написано.

- Извините, Дэвид, сейчас здесь будут занятия, мне нужно подготовить доску, - сказал он.

- Хорошо, тогда я не буду мешать.

Хейфец забрал стопку книг, которую нес из библиотеки, пока его не встретил Лайт, и ушел. Лайт остался один. "Что если я откажусь от Тетради и дам понять L, что потерял память о преступлениях? Буду ли я по-прежнему представлять для него интерес? Согласится ли Рюук подождать еще несколько лет, пока я не подберусь к L достаточно близко? Но сама идея достаточно заманчива. К тому же меня перестанет преследовать неудача, которую приносит бог смерти. Везение сейчас было бы очень кстати. Еще одна сложность - как напомнить себе, потерявшему память, зачем я здесь нахожусь, и к чему мне сближение с L? Потеряв память, я, скорее всего, попытаюсь сбежать и добьюсь успеха. Но для внешнего мира я умер, и мое появление там спровоцирует волну неразрешимых проблем, которые вновь приведут меня на эшафот. И вопрос даже не в том - смогу ли я оставить напоминание. Смогу ли я принять свои же идеи, когда потеряю память о Тетради?" - Лайт впервые за долгое время не был уверен в самом себе.

L вернулся в библиотеку спустя двадцать минут после ухода Хейфеца. Его волосы были чуть влажными - он снова принимал душ, руководствуясь старой привычкой мыться по нескольку раз в день. За этот промежуток времени Рюук успел выпросить у Лайта яблоко с блюда и съесть его, не оставив и огрызка. Персики мало заинтересовали шинигами, хотя он мог проглотить и их.

- Продолжим занятия, Лайт, - сказал L.

Лайт кивнул. Он внимательно слушал L, выполнял его задания и попутно обдумывал вариант с отказом от владения Тетрадью. В его голове рождался новый план, он был чертовски хорош, но следовало предусмотреть многие мелочи, чтобы не оступиться в самом начале пути. Согласно правилам, следующим владельцем должен стать L, как "похититель" тетради. То есть Рюук останется в мире людей и сможет наблюдать за развитием событий. Ему не придется возвращаться в мир смерти и изводиться там от скуки. Значит, велика вероятность, что он не убьет Лайта за отказ от владения - ему попросту будет любопытно понаблюдать за происходящим. Необходимо, правда, выдать ему четкие инструкции, как действовать, если L проявит чрезмерную любознательность.

Занятия окончились поздним вечером, когда за окнами уже стемнело. L нисколько не выглядел утомленным, несмотря на многочасовое чтение лекций. Он предложил Лайту сыграть еще несколько партий в рэндзю, но тот отказался, сославшись на усталость. На деле же ему хотелось скорее вернуться в свою комнату и приступить к осуществлению плана. L не возразил, на его лице не отразились ни досада, ни разочарование. Он лишь напомнил Лайту, что завтра утром его вновь ждут занятия примерно в то же время. Проходя по коридору, Лайт заметил, что запах гари улетучился. Он заглянул в буфет - здесь все было убрано, словно ничего не произошло. Габи, вероятно, кто-то подменял. Из кухни доносились аппетитные запахи готовой еды. По дороге в свою комнату, Лайт встретил L, который весьма серьезно беседовал с молодым конюхом. До Лайта донеслись обрывки разговора.

- Касьян, если ты уверен, то этот вопрос я решу, - сказал L.

- Но Роза! - возразил конюх.

- Я поговорю с ней, - ответил L.

Лайт наконец-то узнал, как зовут конюха, но о каком вопросе говорил L - осталось для него тайной. В комнате он достал из кармана пиджака прихваченные в библиотеке лист и ручку. Аккуратно развернул сложенную вчетверо бумагу и принялся писать письмо Лайту, который в скором времени вернется к неведению о собственных грандиозных поступках. Лайт никогда не называл их преступлениями. Все-таки это были деяния на благо цивилизации, а не бессмысленные убийства.

"Хорошо, что в поместье стало чуть меньше людей, - подумал Лайт. - Майк и Габи сейчас в городе и вряд ли появятся здесь до утра. Значит, меньше вероятность того, что я оступлюсь или скажу что-то лишнее, потеряв память". Лайт подозвал Рюука и рассказал ему о новом плане. Рюук внимательно выслушал Лайта и сказал, что не станет убивать его, как только Лайт потеряет память. "Хе-хе-хе, - проклекотал он. - Люди такие забавные. Когда я слежу за тобой, у меня возникает ощущение, что я нахожусь на съемке ситкома". И Лайт удивился его осведомленности относительно современной киноиндустрии. Он подумал, что Рюук, вероятно, смотрел телевизор вместе с Саю или родителями Лайта, когда тот еще жил в доме Ягами. Это время казалось безумно далеким, словно прошло несколько лет. Лайт глубоко вздохнул и отказался от владения.

Ничего не произошло, и мир не померк перед его глазами. Он лишь потерял память обо всем, что связано с Тетрадью. Лайт помнил обвинения L, время проведенное в тюрьме, переживания собственного отца, фальшивую казнь, дни в поместье и попытки сбежать отсюда. Но его отношение к произошедшему изменилось - отныне он считал, что L ошибся в расчетах и обвинил невиновного человека. Лайт помнил, как минуту назад писал послание самому себе. "Зачем я это сделал?" - подумал он и решил перечитать написанное.

По мере чтения перед ним разворачивался план построения нового мира - ужасающе прекрасный, бархатная тирания на основе страха перед потусторонней силой. План подкупал строгостью и логичностью: так какой-нибудь ученый в угоду абстрактной идее выводит мысль о превосходстве одной расы над другой. "О, Ками, что за чудовище, что за трикстер писал эти строки?" - Лайт рассматривал ровные, красивые кандзи на белом листе бумаги. Сомнений быть не могло. Это он - Лайт Ягами. "Значит, мой отец уверен, что я - убийца. Худший из всех. И еще это означает, что я убил всех этих людей. Что мне делать?"

Он сидел на кровати спиной к стене и смотрел в темное небо, полное звезд. "Значит, бог смерти действительно приносит несчастье, но это не означает невезения. Скорее, это глубокая деградация личности, которую Тетрадь подчиняет себе. Тетрадь, словно кольцо всевластья, делает человека своим рабом, и он уже не мыслит себя отдельно от нее". Лайт сам почти не заметил, как изорвал бумагу в мелкие клочки. "Я могу все исправить!" - он не думал о суициде, считая что оно не решит созданных проблем. Это путь слабых. Теперь его основной задачей было сближение с L, описанное в послании. Даже потеряв память, он продолжал действовать точно по плану.


	7. Утешение

Прошло ровно семь дней с того момента, как Лайт отказался от Тетради. Всю неделю он послушно посещал занятия, которые вел L, слушал лекции Хейфеца, но сердце его было далеко отсюда. Лайт тосковал по дому. Японский сад в поместье - этот маленький клочок родины - напоминал ему о семье. И о тех поступках, которые следовало исправить любой ценой. Но задача была настолько трудной, что у Лайта невольно опускались руки. Он не знал, с какой стороны подступиться к L.

Два дня назад он узнал, что Роза съезжает из поместья вместе с Касьяном. Скромная церемония в западном саду, обмен кольцами и первый супружеский поцелуй - все это показалось Лайту фарсом. L сам подвел Розу к импровизированному алтарю, и по выражению его лица невозможно было прочесть, что он испытывает. Любовь, жалость, сострадание, отвращение - Лайт так и не понял. Но если L и был молчалив, то за него говорили поступки - он купил супружеской паре большой дом за городом. Лошади также переходили во владение Розы, ведь кроме нее и Касьяна здесь никто не жаловал конные прогулки.

Хейфец покинул поместье одновременно с молодоженами - срок его пребывания здесь подошел к концу, а в Европе ждали новые дела. Он тепло попрощался с жильцами и выразил надежду вновь увидеть их в следующем году. Габи все еще долечивал ожоги, а Майк по-прежнему бездельничал, спа иногда выбирался в город развлечься. Здание опустело в один день.

С утра зарядил дождь. Это был теплый тропический ливень, под которым Лайт быстро промок с головы до ног. Он стоял возле беседки с красной крышей, его одолевали лень и апатия. Мокрая одежда прилипла к телу, вода бежала ручьями по шее и затекала за шиворот. В саду пахло влажной землей и цветами. Лайт чувствовал себя удрученным и подавленным. "Что стало с моей семьей? Сохранил ли Рюузаки мое настоящее имя в тайне, или на дом Ягами обрушились толпы безумцев, желающих растерзать родителей Киры? - думал Лайт. - Интересно, наблюдает ли за мной бог смерти, о котором я написал себе? Я не могу вспомнить ни его лица, ни имени. Как странно все-таки, что боги смерти существуют. Пожалуй, знание о них заставило меня по-другому взглянуть на саму смерть. Смерть - это, вообще, что? И существование бога смерти - это жизнь или мираж, рожденный в моей голове? Что, если вообще все происходящее - иллюзия? Может быть, казнь удалась, и я сейчас нахожусь в той точке умирания, когда для постороннего наблюдателя прошла всего секунда, а в моем сознании - несколько месяцев, и теперь мне снится последний, чересчур реалистичный сон? Сколько ни думай на эту тему, все бесполезно. Это все круги на воде, пустые размышления, вызванные дурным настроением". Стоять в мокрой одежде было неприятно, но Лайт не спешил возвращаться в здание. Ему, пожалуй, даже нравился этот небольшой дискомфорт, который напоминал о том, что Лайт все еще жив, что бы это ни значило.

- Лайт, - окликнул его L, - перерыв закончился, вернемся к занятиям.

Он подошел к Лайту на расстояние вытянутой руки, чтобы его негромкий голос был слышен сквозь шум дождя. Лайт повернулс кивнул. "Я чувствую себя так, словно остался один в разрушенном городе, и вокруг на тысячу миль пустота и руины. И я виной этому запустению, я убил стольких людей! - думал он. - Как?! Как мне пришло в голову сделать это? Ведь я никогда не чувствовал себя безумным. Это чудовище, написавшее послание самому себе - ведь это не я. Но так ли сильно я от него отличаюсь? Что изменилось? Вдруг оно живет где-то в глубине моего сознания и продолжает руководить мной?". Он перевел взгляд с беседки на L. "Я бы, наверняка, желал смерти L, будь я прежним. Но я не представляю, как мог бы убить его, даже несмотря на те мучения, что он мне причинил".

- В чем дело, Лайт? Ты смотришь на меня так, будто хочешь что-то спросить, - сказал L.

- Нет, ничего, - сказал Лайт.

Он двинулся навстречу L, показывая, что готов приступить к занятиям. По пути в здание Лайт предупредил, что ему необходимо сменить одежду - она вся вымокла. В своей комнате он тщательно переоделся и подсушил волосы полотенцем, которое затем кинул на кровать. Вид разобранной постели напомнил Лайту о чудесном сне, увиденном под утро. Ему снились тихие узкие переулки Токио в час, когда большинство взрослых на работе, а дети - в школе. Во сне Лайт медленно поднимался по идущей в гору улице, когда его настигла молодая женщина. Она необычайно тепло поприветствовала его. Весь ее облик, все ее тело, казалось, состояло из света и любви. Женщина обняла Лайта, и ему передалось ее умиротворение.

- Кто ты? Как тебя зовут? - спросил Лайт.

- Маки Сёко, - сказала она.

- Что ты делаешь со мной?

- Ты похож на того, кто мне нравится.

Ее имя напомнило Лайту о чем-то важном, но он никак не мог поймать нужное воспоминание, мысли разбегались, волны эмоций накрывали его. Женщина излучала спокойствие и нежность. Лайт попытался обнять ее, но его руки прошли сквозь тело женщины, не ощутив никакого сопротивления. Он почувствовал тревогу, будто причинил ей страдания.

- Тебе больно, Маки?

- Да, но я прощаю тебя.

Лайт сквозь сон подумал, что давно не был так расслаблен и счастлив. И что единственное, чему ему действительно не хватало - прощения и человеческого тепла. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, который натворил что-то непоправимое, но добрый родитель принял его сторону и простил. Это было давно забытое ощущение из глубокого детства. Оно пробивалось сквозь твердую уверенность, что он, Лайт, ничего ужасного совершить не может. Он, сколько себя помнил, совершал социально одобряемые поступки. Все его желания и устремления были правильными, этичными, нравственными. И то, что он узнал о себе из послания Киры, потрясло его, выбило почву из-под ног. Чувство вины и безысходности было почти непереносимо. Но Лайт твердо решил не сдаваться и, по мере сил, исправить ситуацию. Проснувшись, он некоторое время не мог очнуться от увиденного. Чуть позже он подумал, что его очень давно не обнимали женские руки.

Окинув постель взглядом еще раз, Лайт отвернулся и пошел в библиотеку. В библиотечном зале помимо L сидел Майк и читал толстую подшивку журналов. Лайт из праздного любопытства решил посмотреть, что так заинтересовало его. Он никогда не видел Майка читающим, и тем более читающим с увлечением. Он подумал, что это одно из легкомысленных изданий: незатейливые статьи о спорте, диетах, женском внимании или поп-звездах. Но увиденное было одновременно и неожиданным, и предсказуемым. Взгляд Лайта скользнул по глянцевой странице, и он испытал легкое отвращение и липкое, тягучее желание взглянуть еще раз, словно он увидел босховский сад земных наслаждений. На развороте была напечатана постановочная фотография: мужчина лет тридцати, высокий и худощавый, шлепал по круглому заду юношу, лежащего у него на коленях. Лицо юноши было искажено то ли болью, то ли наслаждением от удара, а его ладно сложенное безволосое тело было напряжено.

- Интересуешься? - спросил Майк.

- Нет, - ответил Лайт.

Но журнальный разворот впечатался в его память, и Лайту стоило большого труда изгнать эту картину из головы. Мысль об искуплении собственных проступков не отпускала его. Изображение физической расправы старшего над младшим резануло его сердце. Ведь оно несло в себе и другой подтекст. Лайт невольно представил себя в роли добровольной жертвы, готовой на любое наказание ради следующего за ним прощения. Эта мысль отозвалась неприятным, тяжелым ощущением у него в груди.

L внимательно наблюдал за Лайтом, терпеливо ожидая, когда тот займет место за партой. "Лайт, бог смерти сказал, что я теперь - владелец Тетради. Но как ты это сделал? Он утверждает, что человек не может сам передать право владения, и бог смерти не может менять владельца. Разве что убив его. Но ты жив. И я уверен, что право владения передано тобой по доброй воле. В самой тетради чуть больше десятка правил, но, как я понял, есть и другие. И даже те, о которых не знает сам бог смерти. Значит, я все еще не обладаю всей полнотой информации. А он уходит от вопросов, чему, вероятно, виной именно ты". L заметил, что Лайт стал более раздражительным и замкнутым. Он понимал, что необходимо действовать активнее, ведь драгоценное время уходит, и психика Лайта претерпевает не лучшие изменения. Сегодня утром Лайт в порыве ярости швырнул в L горсть камней для игры в рэндзю. Впервые он дал волю гневу после проигрыша партии.

- Сейчас, Лайт, - начал L, - я продолжу свой рассказ об экзистенциалистах. Будь внимателен, я стану приводить выдержки из Сартра, а он создавал не самые легкие для понимания трактаты. По мнению экзистенциалистов, вся ответственность за происходящее лежит на плечах самого человека. Каждый ответственен за свои страсти, и ничто не может служить ему оправданием. Любой выбор, который он делает, влияет и на окружающих, пуская мир по одному из возможных путей. Таким образом, ответственность человека гораздо больше, чем он мог бы предполагать, так как его действия затрагивают не только его, но и человечество. И нельзя остановиться и перестать выбирать. Вся реальность заключена в действии, в непрерывном выборе. Человек - это то, что он делает, то, чего он добился. В счет идет только реальность, а мечты, ожидания и надежды - это лишь сон. Как писал Сартр, нет никакой любви, кроме той, что создает саму себя. Нет никакого гения, кроме того, который выражает себя в произведениях искусства. Нет никакого убийцы, пока он не начал убивать. Для труса всегда есть возможность больше не быть трусом, а для героя - перестать быть героем. Но в любом случае их создают собственные поступки, а не мысли о том, что они могли бы сделать. Ничье существование не является действительно необходимым. Ни мое, ни Киры, ни любого другого человека. И самовозвеличивание, чувство собственной важности - это лишь мираж.

Майк долистал журнал, вынул несколько номеров из подшивки и покинул библиотечный зал. Лекция мало заинтересовала его, а монотонный голос L навевал на Майка дремоту. Он решил искупаться в бассейне и перелистать понравившиеся номера, чтобы подсмотреть особенно интересные позы и впоследствии повторить их. L, не обращая на него внимания, продолжил рассказ. Лайт слушал его, подперев голову рукой. Через некоторое время L посмотрел на стенные часы и сказал:

- Лайт, я уйду минут на тридцать, пока можешь быть свободен. - Уже подойдя к выходу из зала, он обернулся и добавил: - Если тебе интересно, сегодня сюда заезжают две гостьи.

Едва L вышел, Лайт встал со стула и начал медленно ходить по залу, обдумывая лекцию. Ноги немного затекли от сидения в одной позе. "Я ничего не помню. Как я мог дойти до такой степени безумия? Если моя семья узнала, кем я был, они, должно быть, возненавидели меня. И... мне ведь пришлось бы убить их всех, допусти я хоть малейшую оплошность, узнай они хоть что-нибудь. И я был готов уничтожить самых дорогих мне людей. Если бы только моя смерть могла что-то исправить, но она не исправит ничего. Ничего. Только сотрудничество с L даст мне возможность принести пользу. Но он никогда не станет доверять мне, как бы ни был я открыт перед ним. Для него я карманный монстр, чудовище-игрушка или ядовитый домашний питомец. И вся моя задача - развлекать его, пока я окончательно не сойду с ума".

Проходя мимо стола, за которым сидел Майк, он склонился над подшивкой журналов и принялся рассматривать фотографии. Его внимание привлекла статья о сибари. Лайт интуитивно почувствовал, что здесь замешано какое-то очень тонкое искусство, которое осваивается не один месяц. Он подумал, что обстоятельства опутали его подобно такому же крепкому бондажу, и нет никакой возможности выбраться из него без посторонней помощи. Бессилие и отчаяние овладели им.

Он понял, что чрезмерно увлекся рассматриванием журнала, когда вернулся L. Значит, прошло около получаса. L подошел к Лайту довольно близко, затем сел на единственный стул и начал молча разглядывать фотографии вместе с Лайтом. У Лайта возникло непреодолимое желание ударить L за бесцеремонное подглядывание, ему хотелось спровоцировать L на драку, вылить эмоции в открытом бою один на один, перевести душевные переживания в физическую боль. Он зло толкнул стул, на котором сидел L, но тот удержал равновесие и посмотрел на Лайта снизу вверх с нескрываемым интересом.

- Лайт, драка ни к чему нас не приведет. Я уверен, что твоя агрессия имеет скрытую причину. Спроси себя, чего ты действительно хочешь, - голос L был привычно тих, но мягок. - Ты можешь быть честным хотя бы с самим собой? Заодно можешь открыться и мне, ведь, как видишь, я не желаю твоей смерти.

L готов был защищаться, но гнев уже покинул Лайта. Для него сейчас ничто не имело смысла, ничего не осталось, кроме одиночества и вины. "Все бесполезно. Смерть, жизнь, наказание, искупление - все это не имеет значения. Я устал от этой гонки, и мне нет оправдания. Я убийца. L, лучше бы ты дал мне умереть там, в тюрьме". Ему захотелось лечь на пол лицом вниз и лежать, пока L не уйдет. Но вместо этого Лайт молча расстегнул ремень, приспустил брюки и трусы до щиколоток. L не пытался его остановить. Он не видел угрозы в Лайте, ведь, попытайся тот напасть в таком виде, то запутался бы в собственной одежде. Значит, нападение не было его целью. Стараясь не встречаться глазами с L, Лайт рукой надавил на его колено, заставляя спустить ноги на пол. Затем лег животом на колени к L. Это была наивысшая степень открытости, доверия и признания своей вины, на которую был способен Лайт.

- Бей, - сказал он.

Ткань джинсов L оказалась на удивление мягкой, Лайт почти не ощущал дискомфорта, если не считать легкого страха и предвкушения шлепка. Но вместо удара Лайт почувствовал, как L ласково гладит его по спине. Затем он резко шлепнул Лайта по заднице. Боль чувствительно обожгла Лайта, и тот дернулся от неожиданности, но не произнес ни слова. L повторил последовательность, но ударил по другой ягодице, и вот уже два красноватых пятна проявились на коже Лайта.

- Лайт, - сказал L. - Это действительно то, чего ты хотел?

- Да, - глухо сказал Лайт.

- Хорошо, вернемся к занятиям.

Лайт понял, что L не видел в произошедшем ничего эротичного, но лишь дал ему то, чего он так легкомысленно потребовал. Натянув трусы и брюки, Лайт снова занял свое место за партой. Его лицо отсутствием эмоций напоминало гипсовую маску. Жили одни лишь глаза - страх, тоска и разочарование смешались в его взгляде. "Для меня не осталось ни гордости, ни унижения. Только бесконечная усталость, скука и тошнота". Пальцы правой руки стиснули ручку, а левая была сжата в кулак. L пару секунд оценивающе смотрел на Лайта, затем подошел, наклонился и тепло обнял, позволив ему спрятать лицо в складках своей мешковатой одежды. Лайта затрясло крупной дрожью, горький комок встал в горле, а L продолжал обнимать, согревая его. Со стороны они, наверняка, выглядели смехотворно - сгорбленная фигура L и сидящий на стуле Лайт, уже обвивший L руками, словно лиана. Но никто не мог видеть их и тем более не мог разделить их чувств. Они были совершенно одни в огромном зале, пахнущем пыльными книгами.


	8. Выбери мeня

Розыск тела начали в январе. Искали везде: в "лесу самоубийц", на стройках, в озерах, в мусорных кучах. Искали свидетелей, которые видели Мисору после смерти Рея. Тщетно. Доклады о ходе поиска, которые читал L, сводились к одному - "результата нет". Надвигался апрель.

"Я уверен - она погибла, пытаясь найти Киру, - размышлял L, сидя в номере токийского отеля. - Ее недооценивали, считали слабой. А я видел другую Мисору - сильную, сообразительную. Смерть Пенбера заставила ее действовать необдуманно, начать свое расследование в одиночку. Но она не была глупой и понимала, что может умереть в любой момент. Значит, могла оставить заметки, записать все, что узнала. Для того, чтобы дать шанс тому, кто заинтересуется ее смертью. Шанс почти нулевой, но он есть. И еще - она не стала бы носить заметки с собой. Скорее, спрятала бы их. Я почти сразу попросил Уэди обыскать ее дом, но она приступила к поискам только неделю назад".

L отпил из крохотной чашки сладкий кофе. "Если найдут тело, его будет почти невозможно опознать, теплые весенние месяцы обезобразили его. Вряд ли от тела будет прок. Нет, искать нужно в квартире Мисоры". Он откусил порядочный кусок горького шоколада от плитки, разжевал его и запил кофе. Почесал затылок пятерней длинных узловатых пальцев и отправился в душ.

L имел параноидальную привычку мыться по несколько раз в день. Может быть, из-за работы: за сутки он успевал просматривать сотни фотографий с мест преступлений. L разглядывал мельчайшие детали со стоическим равнодушием, и они не возвращались к нему во сне, не мерещились под закрытыми веками. Разве что мыться он любил почаще.

Мокрый, пахнущий мылом и шампунем, он вышел из душевой. Вода стекала с его черных, неравномерно остриженных волос и капала на пол. Он прошел через комнату к стенному шкафу, оставляя мокрые следы на ворсе ковра. Вытащил еще один комплект одежды и натянул на еще влажное тело. С неудовольствием отметил, что кофе на столе уже остыл. Тогда L взял двумя пальцами телефон и набрал номер Ватари:

- Ватари, будь добр, еще кофе.

Вамми, пожалуй, был единственным человеком, к которому L обращался с уважением. Ватари помнил его ребенком, который часами просиживал над головоломками в одной позе. Иногда ему чудилось, что L так и не вырос. Тело вытянулось, а ум остался по-детски любознательным и бесстрашным. Он будто не верил, что может умереть. Правда, черные глаза все реже выражали восторг по поводу раскрытых дел. Но Кира заставил L забыть о скуке.

Подозреваемый по делу Киры, Ягами Лайт, в этом году поступил в токийский университет, и L последовал за ним. День изо дня он посещал тот же курс и неотступно следил за Лайтом. "Для окружающих мы друзья не разлей вода, всюду вместе. Я вместе с тобой, когда ты сидишь на паре. Вместе с тобой, когда ты ешь в перерыве. Вместе с тобой, когда ты держишь теннисную ракетку. Однажды я подловлю тебя, Лайт. Я уверен - ты можешь быть Кирой. Слишком много фактов говорят против тебя. Но я до сих пор не знаю, как убивает Кира. Он может контролировать время и действия перед смертью. Но может ли он планировать смерть за год? Может ли убить человека, который видит свое имя записанным символами Брайля? Слишком много вопросов и слишком мало фактов," - думал L. Он отставил кофе и принялся строить пирамиду из мармеладных фруктов: красный, красный, оранжевый, красный.

- Пора навестить тебя, Ягами, - сказал L и разрушил мармеладную пирамиду.

Он позвонил Ватари и попросил отвезти в университет. Допил остывающий кофе, положил в карман горсть леденцов, надел стоптанные кеды, кое-как завязал шнурки - лишь бы не мешали - и вышел из номера.

Автомобиль, ждущий его у выхода из отеля, выглядел, как обычный черный мерседес. Но внутри находилась бронекапсула с пятым классом пулестойкости. По заверению производителя она могла выдержать круговой обстрел из автомата и удары взрывной волны. Тяжелая дверь открывалась легко и захлопывалась мягко, бесшумно.

Ватари вежливо распахнул автомобиль перед L, впустил его внутрь, аккуратно закрыл дверь и занял место водителя. Ехал Ватари, не торопясь. Но даже при его манере вождения дорога до университета заняла всего семь с половиной минут.

Парк возле университета был полон молодых людей, спешащих на занятия, сидящих на траве и деревянных скамьях. L шел сквозь веселую и шумную толпу студентов, сутулясь, пряча руки в карманы джинсов. Взглядом он искал в толпе юношу с волосами цвета сангрии, высокомерного и самоуверенного.

- Лайт! - крикнул L.

Он помахал рукой, издали завидев Лайта. Тот шел из учебного корпуса по направлению к спортивной площадке. Привлеченный голосом L, Лайт свернул в его сторону.

- Редко ходишь на пары, Рюуга. Так тебя отчислят, - сказал Лайт.

"Как бы мне узнать, L он или нет", - думал Лайт. Он пристально разглядывал своего "друга", пытаясь хотя бы по внешнему виду определить, кем он может быть. "Он гайдзин. Или одним из его родителей был европеец. Пять лет провел в Англии, хорошо играет в теннис, высокий интеллект. Но вид запущенный, ест много сластей, будто что-то компенсирует ими".

- Не отчислят, я старательный, - ответил L. - Лайт, мне неприятно это говорить, но я подозреваю, что ты - Кира. Мне очень жаль, ведь ты - мой первый друг.

- Ты шутишь, я не могу быть Кирой, - сказал Лайт.

Он улыбнулся искренне и тепло, но в его голове вспыхнула мысль: "Лицемер!"

- Ты желал смерти всем погибшим преступникам?

- Да, многим из них. Послушай, Рюуга, но это не значит, что я - Кира. Разве ты сам не желаешь им смерти?

- Нет, мне все равно.

- Вот так думает о преступлениях большинство: это случилось не со мной и не с моими родными, поэтому мне все равно. А я пошел учиться на юридический, чтобы искоренить преступность.

- Кира с этой проблемой успешно справляется. Интересно, как он решает - кому жить, кому умереть? - сказал L.

- Не знаю, я не Кира, - ответил Лайт.

Телефон в его кармане зазвонил. Лайт поднес трубку к уху:

- Да, привет, пап. Конечно, я помню. Да, сегодня пораньше. Ага, пока.

- Отец просит вернуться домой пораньше, помочь сестре с задачками, - сказал Лайт, обращаясь к L.

- У тебя есть сестра?

- Да.

- Познакомишь?

- После того, как ты назвал меня Кирой? Вряд ли, - Лайт посмотрел на "друга" с иронией.

- Нет так нет, - сказал L.

- Рюуга, мне нужно на тренировку, я пойду.

- Да, конечно. А я здесь. После тренировки встретимся?

Лайт с сомнением пожал плечами, развернулся и направился в сторону спортивного комплекса. L сел на скамью под деревом. "Для тебя так важно быть идеальным во всем, Лайт. Даже сексом ты, наверное, занимаешься с лицом, исполненным достоинства и серьезности. Впрочем, нет, ты слишком идеален для любых связей". Его размышления прервала вибрация телефона в кармане. L нажал кнопку приема вызова:

- Рюузаки-сан, я нашла.

- Благодарю, Уэди, - сказал L. - Постарайся не оставлять следов.

- Разумеется.

Уэди выполнила порученное задание, и это означало, что Лайт сегодня избежит разговора с L. Впрочем, находка опытной взломщицы была куда важнее очередной проверки потенциального Киры, и L набрал номер Ватари:

- Срочно в отель.

- Жду у ворот.

Спустив ноги со скамьи, L встал и побрел к выходу. "Значит, Мисора все-таки догадалась оставить записки о наблюдениях. Я в ней не ошибся. Жаль, что она канула в пустоту, мне бы пригодился такой человек в команде".

В номере отеля он занял просторное кресло, подтянув колени к груди. Ватари внес поднос с заварными пирожными и пуэром в круглом фарфоровом чайнике. L ловко ухватил с подноса сласть и откусил большой кусок. Немного крема выдавилось с противоположной стороны пирожного, L собрал его указательным пальцем левой руки и отправил сладкую тягучую массу в рот.

- Скоро приедет Уэди, проведи ее сюда, пожалуйста.

- Хорошо, - сказал Ватари.

Ждать пришлось около часа: Уэди тщательно прятала следы вторжения в квартиру Мисоры. L почти расправился с пирожными, когда она вошла в номер, держа в руке тонкую записную книжку. Внешний вид книжки говорил о том, что она долгое время пролежала свернутой в трубку.

- Тайником была тонкая водопроводная труба, - сказала Уэди. - Я не сразу поняла, что она фальшивая - врезана была очень аккуратно.

- Хорошая работа, Уэди, - сказал L. - Оплата наличными.

- Отлично, - ответила Уэди.

Она не любила задерживаться, когда дело завершено и оплачено. L проводил ее взглядом.

Когда он открыл записную книжку, то обнаружил зашифрованный текст: "Как я и ожидал. Мисора, наверняка, использовала одну из популярных систем шифрования. Но как узнать, которую? Не решать же эту задачу методом перебора". L повертел в руках книжку, внимательно рассматривая ее кожаный переплет. Он явно снимался, и не раз. Он снял обложку и на ее тыльной стороне обнаружилась надпись: "письмо:yBB^yM". "Она, наверное, догадалась, что я возьмусь за это дело", - L невольно вспомнил их встречу на закате дела BB. Высокая стройная женщина, старше L на несколько лет, одна из немногих, кто видел его в лицо. "Но почему она не попыталась связаться со мной? Видно, не успела, оставила только записную книжку. Сделать вывод о том, что я буду искать ее, довольно легко, здесь не нужно особенно развитого интеллекта. И все же она молодец, я редко ожидаю чего-то подобного от женщины. Если я прав, то эта надпись - подсказка, ключ или название шифра. И это те данные, которые могу знать я".

Отложив последнее заварное пирожное, L слез с кресла на пол, сел в позу лотоса и постарался отогнать все посторонние мысли. Он закрыл глаза и представил себе небо, полное облаков. Они медленно расходились и таяли. Мысли уходили вместе с ними. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Его внутренние часы работали безотказно, но не так, как у многих людей. Он мог проработать трое суток, проспать три часа, проработать еще сутки и уснуть часов на пятнадцать. Когда он открыл глаза, за окнами номера уже стемнело.

Он вернулся к пирамиде из мармелада. Она лежала разрушенная на краю стола. На прозрачных мармеладных боках остались отпечатки его пальцев. Он съел пару мармеладных фруктов, а из остальных начал строить колодец. Алое яблоко, красная клубника, багровая малина - красное, красное, красное. Имя ВВ не выходило у него из головы, это было единственное облако, которое не удалось согнать с неба в состоянии медитации. Облако багрово-розового, предзакатного цвета. "Сколько лет прошло с тех пор? Всего год. Год. Год BB в степени года Мисоры! - подумал L. - Год расследования дела ВВ - 2002, год рождения Мисоры Наоми - 1976. Строчные "y" указывают на то, что нужно взять последние цифры каждой даты. Значит, выходит два в шестой степени - шестьдесят четыре. Слово "письмо" тогда указывает на то, что система шифрования используется при передаче писем. Возможно, электронных, поскольку на письма бумажные указывать особого смысла нет. Наиболее близка к этим параметрам система "base64". Довольно примитивный способ зашифровать послание, но от случайного читателя в большинстве случаев защитит. Тем более, что годы рождения Мисоры и расследования дела BB знают немногие".

L вернулся к записной книжке, просмотрел ее от начала до конца и обнаружил всего одну запись. "Мисора, ты молодец. Но ту ли запись ты мне оставила?" L сел за ноутбук, набрал символы в текстовом редакторе, загрузил декодер, и через несколько секунд на экране появилась заметка: "Рей единственный раз показал свое удостоверение незнакомому человеку. Это произошло в автобусе. Находящийся там же преступник начал угрожать пассажирам, поднял какую-то записку, выстрелил в пустоту, выскочил из автобуса и погиб под колесами проезжавшей мимо машины. После этого Рей погиб. Я думаю, что в том автобусе вместе с Реем ехал Кира".

"Значит, Кира может убивать не только с помощью сердечных приступов, - подумал L. - Это важное открытие. И еще - записка, которая вызвала панику у преступника. Насколько я помню, Рей Пенбер выходил из вагона с папкой в руках, а затем она исчезла. После чего умерли двенадцать агентов ФБР. Кире необходимо знать лицо и точное написание имени. Если собрать это воедино, то получается, что Кира воздействует на людей с помощью особого рода бумаги, вписывая в нее имя человека или рисуя его портрет, или держа в руках и мысленно представляя гибель носителя имени. Тогда Лайт, будь он Кирой, наверняка носил бы с собой клочок такой бумаги про запас. Причем там, откуда его можно быстро извлечь, не привлекая внимания - внутренний карман, бумажник, потайное отделение на одежде. Но перед наблюдением всю его комнату проверили. И ничего не нашли кроме личного дневника. И еще - если жертве необходимо прикоснуться к такому артефакту, как тогда он убивал на расстоянии?"

L потянулся к телефону, лежащему на столе. Он придумал весьма рискованный и забавный ход, которого Ягами, наверняка, не ожидает.


	9. Будь осторожен

Лайт проснулся затемно. Он сел на кровати и огляделся: комната была пуста, L покинул ее. Странный сон расставил все по местам. Лайт подумал, что подсознание - все-таки удивительная штука, даже во сне продолжает обрабатывать поступившую извне информацию. Он понял, что чудовище, интуитивно чувствуя привязанность L, планировало сыграть на его влечении, заручиться поддержкой, использовать в своих интересах и затем избавиться, когда орудие смерти будет возвращено прежнему владельцу. "На что оно рассчитывало? - подумал Лайт. - Что я не выдержу искушения возможной властью и буду следовать согласно плану? Создается впечатление, что Тетрадь способствует умственной деградации: ни при каких условиях L не открыл бы ее местоположение. Личная привязанность совершенно точно не заставила бы его разоткровенничаться".

Одежда, сброшенная Лайтом на пол, все еще лежала там, напоминая о близости. Лайт небрежно оделся, не заправляя сорочку в брюки, не надевая галстука и пиджака. Выйдя за дверь, он направился в свою комнату по пустому, ярко освещенному коридору. Майк и девушки уехали в город, L скрылся где-то в секретных глубинах поместья, буфет был заперт. Лайт остался один.

В комнате он обнаружил заправленную постель и письмо на столе. Повесив пиджак на спинку стула, Лайт развернул сложенный вдвое лист бумаги, покрытый ровными аккуратными иероглифами: "Я нашел способ уничтожить Тетрадь, заплатив выкуп богу смерти. Он подтвердил твои слова о потере памяти, поэтому содержание в изоляции утратило смысл. Ты читаешь это письмо, как свободный человек. Браслет дистанционно деактивирован, утром Ватари поможет снять его. Он отвезет тебя в аэропорт, где посадит на рейс в Токио. У него на руках - весь пакет необходимых документов. Твоя семья знает, что ты жив. Настоящее имя Киры известно лишь мне, Ватари и твоему отцу. Формально тебя не содержали в тюремной камере - документов, подтверждающих это, не существует. Ты сможешь продолжить жизнь Лайта Ягами, словно он никогда не владел Тетрадью смерти. С той оговоркой, что сам ты вряд ли станешь прежним. По поводу сегодняшней близости: я посчитал себя не вправе ни отказать, ни заняться с тобой сексом в полном объеме, поэтому выбрал наилучший вариант из худших. Знаю, ты оценишь это решение. Рюузаки".

Лайт перечитал письмо еще раз. Затем еще. Растерянный, он не знал, что делать, и чувствовал себя ребенком, одураченным фокусом взрослого. "Если L заранее планировал уничтожить Тетрадь, то весь этот фарс, все эти лекции, медитация - зачем? Получается, что, сыграв фальшивую казнь, он убедил окружающих в смерти Киры. И тем самым спас мне жизнь и обезопасил мою семью от дальнейшего преследования. Затем поселил меня здесь, планируя разобраться в секрете мистического дара Киры и попутно не давая мне сойти с ума от одиночества и изоляции. Но почему я теперь свободен? Похоже, что, решив поставленную задачу, он потерял ко мне интерес. И этот секс... он действительно выбрал один из вариантов, при котором я получил то, что требовал, не понес физических повреждений и даже в какой-то мере наслаждался процессом. Это не проявление привязанности, лишь холодный расчет и желание решить сложную задачу. И теперь, когда задача решена, он возвращает меня семье, - Лайт раздраженно пнул ножку стула. - Во всем этом столько показного альтруизма, не подкрепленного никакими эмоциями! Задача решена, все живы и счастливы!"

Лайт положил письмо на стол и пошел в душевую. Он не испытывал ничего кроме безразличия: ни радости, ни печали, ни сожаления. Слишком много событий произошло в последнее время, внутри что-то перегорело. Сняв одежду, Лайт оставил ее лежащей на кафельном полу. Неделю назад он непременно повесил бы ее в комнате на спинку стула с педантичной аккуратностью. Сейчас это показалось ему бессмысленным. Лайт включил теплую воду, зашел в кабинку и сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к одной из стен. Он понял, что бесконечно устал и обессилен. "Что значит выкуп? Вряд ли богу смерти нужны вещи или человеческие почести. Что он мог потребовать в обмен на уничтожение Тетради? Жизнь? Если так, то мое пребывание здесь действительно теряет смысл". Лайт представил, как будет развиваться его дальнейшая жизнь вне стен поместья. Вот он возвращается к семье, в которой отец презирает его, а мать и сестра не находят этому причины. Вновь поступает в университет, где занятия будут вести далеко не именитые лекторы. Затем становится скромным служащим в отделении полиции, долго и упорно работает, выполняя незначительную работу. Все это предстало перед ним в сером цвете, будущее показалось ему чересчур предсказуемым. "Если L заплатил собой, исправить это уже нельзя", - подумал Лайт. Он взглянул на свой живот и ассоциативно вспомнил поцелуи L - сокровенные, ласковые. Вся картина этой чудаковатой близости всплыла в его памяти и нахлынули эмоции - тревога, стыд и горечь. "Я никогда не стану прежним". Лайт подумал, что отчасти привязался к L, который смог заполнить пустоту его интеллектуального одиночества. Это было непередаваемо острое и захватывающее чувство, возникающее при общении с человеком своего уровня. Теперь его, возможно, нет в живых. Или он жив, но исчезнет из поля зрения так же неожиданно, как появился. "Видел ли он во мне врага с самого начала? Или воспринимал, как одержимого, которому необходима помощь?". Лайт закрыл лицо руками. Ему хотелось сжаться в комок и оставаться в таком положении как можно дольше. Он не знал, сколько времени провел в душе, но кожа на кончиках его пальцев набухла и сморщилась. Может быть час или больше.

Выйдя из душевой, Лайт решил прогуляться по зданию и перечитать письмо. Он все еще думал, что не до конца понял смысл послания, и что повторное чтение прояснит картину. Он оделся, положил письмо в карман брюк и вышел из комнаты. Он шел по коридору, мысленно отмечая знакомые двери. Здесь жила Роза, а чуть дальше он застал L с Хейфецем. Вот комната Майка, полупустая, с огромной кроватью. "Странный все-таки зверь - человек, - подумал Лайт. - Ко всему привыкает. Я прожил здесь не так долго, а воспринимаю это место, как свой дом".

Он дошел до развилки коридора и свернул в западный сад. Здесь пахло соснами. Лайт сел на скамью под электрическим фонарем, развернул письмо и перечитал его еще раз, но не открыл для себя ничего нового. "Браслет превратился в безопасную игрушку, я могу выйти за ограду, но мне не хочется. Да и куда идти? - Лайт огляделся вокруг. - Все такое бессмысленное". Он подумал, что должен испытывать облегчение от расставания с L, но вместо этого чувствовал неприятную тяжесть в груди. Его тревожили одиночество и пустота, которые непременно заполнят все дни без остатка, как только он покинет поместье.

"Жив L или нет? Я на сто процентов уверен - он нарочно составил письмо так, чтобы нельзя было узнать наверняка. Спросить не у кого, в здании пусто, Майк вернется утром, буфет закрыт, искать людей вне стен поместья в ночной темноте бессмысленно". Лайт привычно покрутил двумя пальцами браслет на запястье. Ему вдруг захотелось сохранить его, как сувенир. Но Ватари вряд ли позволит сделать это: ни к чему лишнее напоминание о существовании L.

Лайт подумал, что пройдет всего пять-десять лет, и все произошедшее станет для него похожим на дурной сон - было и прошло. И только мысль о возможном союзнике, человеке, похожем на Лайта, как две капли воды, не будет давать ему покоя. Он будет вспоминать о нем и сожалеть, что все сложилось именно так. "Но не будь Тетради, мы никогда бы не встретились. Какое дело детективу с мировым именем до обычного школьника, пусть и лучшего в Японии? Жаль, что нельзя повернуть время вспять и сказать себе вчерашнему - поступи по-другому и ты избежишь многих несчастий". Лайт машинально свернул письмо и спрятал его в карман пиджака. Вряд ли в письме был почерк самого L: он не стал бы оставлять Лайту ни единой вещи, которая хоть как-то могла идентифицировать его. Тем не менее, Лайт не захотел выбрасывать послание в стоящую рядом пепельницу.

"Забавно! Здесь Майк положил сигару, когда мы встретились в первый раз. Он не такой уж несносный человек, - подумал Лайт. - А поначалу он показался мне совсем пропащим. Интересно, как там Габи, долечился ли? И что стало с Розой и Касьяном? Да, многое я теперь не узнаю. Впрочем, не так уж я и хочу об этом знать. Есть вопрос куда важнее - что мне теперь делать? L решил красиво уйти, а я остался".

Лайт еще немного посидел на скамье, затем встал и вернулся в здание. Несмотря на поздний час, он не чувствовал позывов ко сну. В своей комнате он сел на кровать лицом к распахнутому окну. Он подумал, что мог бы еще побродить по поместью, пытаясь занять время до утра, но ему не хотелось. Не было и желания заглядывать в библиотеку, где L впервые обнял его. Во всем здании было слишком много напоминаний о том, кто ушел в тень, оставив Лайта в одиночестве.

Рано утром в комнате Лайта раздался стук - это Ватари пришел будить гостя, покидающего поместье. Но будить Лайта не было нужды, поскольку он провел ночь без сна. Лайт вышел из комнаты в коридор и официально поприветствовал Ватари:

- Доброе утро.

Тот кивнул, смотря на Лайта светло-голубыми глазами. Ватари был под стать L - по его лицу невозможно было угадать его эмоциональное состояние. Если L и был его любимцем, Ватари не выдавал своих чувств к нему. По его реакции также нельзя было достоверно судить - жив ли L.

Ватари достал из кармана пиджака небольшое устройство, напоминающее ручной сканер в торговом зале. "Магнитный ключ", - подумал Лайт.

- Лайт, протяни руку с браслетом, - сказал Ватари.

Лайт вытянул руку, и Ватари провел устройством по браслету. Тот лишь казался монолитным: на матовой поверхности проступал шов, оказавшийся не следом от холодной сварки, но хитроумным замком. Под действием магнитного ключа браслет разошелся на две почти равные половины, освобождая запястье. Ватари положил половинки браслета в свой карман и сказал:

- Теперь пойдем.

Они неторопливо пошли через сад в сторону ворот и вскоре выбрались за ограду. Второй раз Лайт увидел поместье не изнутри, а снаружи. Он вздрогнул вспомнив о боли, которую причинил ему браслет, но на этот раз удара током не последовало. Лайт повернулся лицом ко входу, окидывая взглядом поместье напоследок. Он довольно долго рассматривал ограду и сад за ней, будто хотел запомнить все в мельчайших подробностях. Ватари терпеливо ждал, не подгоняя Лайта.

- Ты что потерял, Лайт? Хочешь конфету? - услышал он знакомый голос.

- Нет, - автоматически ответил тот.

Затем обернулся и почувствовал, как накатывает слабость, и теплеют кончики пальцев. Значит, жив! L стоял возле автомобиля, разворачивая леденец. Мысли Лайта расползались, как муравьи. Он хотел сосредоточиться, придумать какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы оставаться рядом с L. Он готов был заниматься чем угодно, хоть подносить кофе, но по мере сил участвовать в увлекательной игре, в которую его вовлек этот худой человек с бледным лицом. Но остатки гордости не позволяли Лайту высказать все, что он хотел. Он поднял было руку, чтобы подойти и ухватиться за L, но одернул себя и продолжал стоять, словно вкопанный.

- Ты слишком гордый, Лайт, - задумчиво проговорил L. - А я не гордый, я скажу: поедешь со мной? Или все же вернешься к семье? Уверен, ты хорошо все обдумал этой ночью.

Лайт машинально потер пальцами запястье, не обнаружил браслета и поправил рукав пиджака. L был прав - Лайт действительно знал ответ наперед, оставалось лишь озвучить его.

- Поеду, - и добавил, - с тобой.

- Это хорошо. Тебе вредно оставаться взаперти. Токио - маленький город на самом деле.

Ватари открыл дверь машины, L забрался в нее и пригласительно махнул рукой. Лайт подсел к нему на заднее сиденье и откинулся на спинку. Он глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза - бессонная ночь давала о себе знать. Он почувствовал, что здесь можно расслабиться и ни о чем не думать. По крайней мере во время поездки.

Они ехали молча. Однообразный пейзаж за окном быстро утомил Лайта, и он задремал. L смотрел в окно лимузина, перекатывая конфету во рту. "Я обманул тебя, Лайт. Выкупил твою жизнь у бога смерти, но взамен сам остался владельцем Тетради. Превращусь ли я в монстра, подобного Кире, если не буду пользоваться ею? Сумею ли скрыть ее от тебя в печали и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас?". На его лице проскользнула тень ироничной улыбки, когда он вспомнил древнюю формулировку клятвы. Когда машина остановилась у отеля, он обернулся к Лайту. Увидев, что Лайт дремлет, L растормошил его за плечо и сказал:

- Выходим.

Над головой L раздался довольный хриплый смех Рюука, напоминая: будь осторожен всегда - бог смерти смотрит на тебя.


	10. Отклик

Лайт спал на широкой кровати отельного номера. После пережитого он, не расспрашивая подробностей, готов был безоговорочно следовать за L. Сам L сидел на полу, подтянув колени и погрузившись в собственные ощущения. Одновременно пронзительные и вкрадчивые, они давали богатую пищу для размышлений, но думать L сейчас не хотел. Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, что жив и находится неподалеку от Лайта, и едва заметно улыбнулся при мысли, что смог бы узнать запах его тела из тысячи. Вспомнил, как Лайт выгибался навстречу его ласке, и решил повторить опыт при первой же возможности. Воспоминание о сильной, захлестывающей радости от соприкосновения с равным себе заставило L дышать чуть чаще обычного. Он взял себя в руки и выровнял дыхание. Понимая, что теперь будет слишком трудно остановить химические процессы, запущенные в организме, он все еще не решался назвать их одним словом. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что Лайт в конечном итоге победил в их борьбе: L сделал все возможное, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь, обезопасить ее и сделать максимально комфортной, насколько позволяли условия.

Борьба рационального и чувственного в сознании представилась L в форме цветных сполохов синего и красного цветов. Они причудливо переплетались и смешивались, рождая в нем приятное, теплое ощущение, которое разливалось по телу. Но вместе с этим L ощущал слабость и боль, утолить которую можно было лишь одним способом.

Он открыл глаза, встал с пола и прилег рядом с Лайтом лицом к лицу, не касаясь его. L разглядывал черты спящего, поражаясь, как естественно и легко дышать одним воздухом с объектом своего обожания. На мгновение ему показалось, что он готов на великие жертвы ради Лайта, но L подавил эту мысль. Опыт подсказывал, что немало людей погибло впустую, поддавшись этому чувству. Он призвал на помощь всю волю, чтобы лежать неподвижно, не обнимая Лайта изо всех сил, не целуя его и не пытаясь приподнять край одеяла, скрывающего формы юношеского тела. Еще долго он находился рядом с Лайтом, рисуя в воображении картины, полные удушающей нежности, затем встал и пошел в ванную комнату.

Мысли о близости с Лайтом вызвали предсказуемую реакцию. "Устрашающий симптом, - подумал L. - Неужели я стал настолько пристрастным?". Он глубоко вздохнул, снял белую футболку и бросил ее на пол. L уже не помнил, с чего все началось. Он полагал, что это чувство родилось еще тогда, когда Лайта приводили к нему на свидания в тюрьме - униженного, но не сломленного. Оно возникло из уважения к внутренней силе противника, а привлекательность Лайта и его молодость были лишь дополнением к общей картине. Разыгрывая фальшивую казнь, L был уже бесповоротно захвачен этим влечением, но продолжал лгать себе. Он спал с другими партнерами, завязывал новые знакомства, и лишь за несколько дней до секса с Лайтом L, наконец, признал, что Хейфец прав - этот юноша ему дорог. "Это был секс, - сказал себе L. - Без проникновения, но это, очевидно, был именно секс".

Сняв джинсы и широкие трусы, он переступил через них и забрался в ванну. Включил воду и, смотря, как она тонкой струей стекает по стенке ванны на дно, погладил ладонью вставший член и прикрыл глаза от приятного ощущения. L представил, как целует Лайта со всем доступным ему мастерством, вкладывая в поцелуй все неразделенное чувство. Нечто очень притягательное было в мысли, что он - одновременно и победитель, и проигравший в этом столкновении. Он заметил, что Лайт с некоторых пор так же тянется к нему, но списывал это на последствия заключения в тюрьме и одиночество в поместье.

"Я так давно не мастурбировал, как девственник в ванной, - подумал L. - Когда-то я, подобно Лайту, придумывал хитроумные секреты, чтобы никто не мог зайти в мою комнату. Часто запирался один, и Ватари неодобрительно качал головой, подозревая, что творится за закрытой дверью. Это все осталось в прошлом. Но сейчас я чувствую себя, как подросток в запертой комнате - мне неловко, но я не в силах противостоять желанию. Давно я не испытывал эмоций такой потрясающей силы. Я уж было думал, что потерял способность чувствовать влечение такого рода много лет назад". Он представил, как откидывает одеяло с Лайта, лежащего на кровати. L сомкнул пальцы на отвердевшем члене и начал водить ими вверх-вниз, но спустя некоторое время понял, что разрядка этого рода не поможет ему. Стоит только побыть с Лайтом наедине, и все повторится. Даже для L бегать в ванную каждые полчаса было неприемлемо. Эту проблему следовало решить другим способом. L еще немного полежал в ванной и, успокоившись, выбрался из воды, насухо вытерся полотенцем, обернул его вокруг бедер и вернулся в комнату.

Там он достал из дорожной сумки, принесенной Ватари, свежий комплект одежды и визитную карточку, в углу которой был отпечатан знак торговой компании префектуры Аомори. L знал, что каждый год в Аомори выращивают около трехсот сортов яблок. "Как раз то, что нужно", - подумал он. Вынув сотовый телефон двумя пальцами из кармана сумки, L позвонил по указанному номеру.

- Да, отгрузите партию на склад. Желательно - сегодня же.

Договор с Рюуком обходился L недешево, но в данном случае деньги почти не имели значения. Если бы бог смерти поглощал золотые слитки, L не отступился бы и перед этим. Однажды L довелось видеть, как в японском яблоневом саду каждое яблоко терпеливо заворачивают в отдельный бумажный пакет, чтобы солнце не обжигало его чрезмерно. L ассоциативно подумал, что к Лайту он относится, словно садовник к драгоценнейшему из яблок.

Его ожидало множество забот, связанных с Лайтом. Молодому человеку было необходимо системное высшее образование, что накладывало серьезные ограничения на разъезды по планете. Мировоззрение Лайта все еще оставалось по-юношески идеалистическим, и многое ему необходимо было узнать, прежде чем он сможет помогать L в полной мере. L усмехнулся про себя, подумав, что Лайт похож на Сиддхартху, впервые вышедшего за стены золотого дворца и увидевшего обычных людей. "Я понимаю, что Лайт преследует несколько целей: хочет удовлетворить свою потребность в общении на равных, продолжить борьбу с преступностью относительно законными методами и оправдаться перед самим собой за то, что совершил в состоянии помутнения рассудка. Но достаточно ли этого, чтобы удерживать его рядом?". L посмотрел на спящего с непередаваемой нежностью. Ему хотелось, чтобы Лайт ответил ему тем же чувством, но вряд ли это было возможно. Лайт мог испытывать благодарность за спасенную жизнь, но едва ли мог эмоционально привязатьс желать его. Мысль об этом вызывала у L страдание, которое раздражало его. Он неожиданно для себя понял, что является человеком в большей мере, чем полагал. Медитация, изучение философских трудов, тренировка физической выносливости, отгороженность от внешнего мира иногда заставляли L думать, что он - не вполне живое существо, но лишь оболочка, литера на экране, жизнь и смерть которой не имеют ровным счетом никакого значения. И простая человеческая привязанность так легко выбила его из привычного образа, что это не могло не вызывать досаду. "Видно, мне тоже еще многому предстоит научиться", - подумал он.

L положил телефон и визитку обратно в сумку, наскоро оделся и сел рядом с кроватью на полу, подумав, что пятиминутная медитация не помешает. Повторяя сутру сердца, он отвлекся от мыслей о Лайте и вспомнил свое детство - трудное, но все же наполненное замечательными событиями. Он снова увидел холодный вечер и кованые ворота, ведущие в дом Вамми. Они с Ватари стояли у ограды, шел крупный мокрый снег, и пожилой человек сжимал маленькую руку L в своей большой взрослой руке. "Думаю, я достиг того предела, когда возникает желание заботиться о ком-то кроме себя", - подумал L. И эта мысль принесла ему успокоение.

Он встал с пола, подошел к дорожной сумке и вынул из нее ноутбук. Заняв привычную позу в мягком отельном кресле, L просидел до вечера, разбирая дела, которые накопились за время его пребывания в поместье. Несколько раз заходил Ватари, чтобы молча внести поднос со сластями и чаем или забрать опустевшие вазы и чашки.

Лайт проспал почти до сумерек. Его разбудил звон ложки, которой L помешивал сахар в кофе. Скинув с себя одеяло, Лайт поежился - кондиционеры работали отлично, и в комнате было прохладно. Сон освежил его, а настроение было ровным и спокойным. Сейчас Лайт был уверен в своей безопасности - поступки L говорили лучше любых слов. Он, без сомнения, был очень странной и даже устрашающей личностью, но не лишенной сострадания и человеколюбия. Кроме того, он помог Лайту преодолеть силу Тетради и сохранил ему жизнь. Лайт понимал, какого рода влечение стоит за этой заботой, но не боялся насилия со стороны L. Если бы только они встретились при иных обстоятельствах!

И эта смущающая нежность: L обошелся с Лайтом, будто с неразумным подростком, не знающим предела своим желаниям - не отказал, но и не причинил боли. Лайт поджал губы при мысли об этом. Он был молод, и естественные желания посещали его довольно часто. Напряженная, острая борьба в обличье Киры заставила Лайта на время забыть о физиологических потребностях, но сейчас они давали о себе знать. Лайт снова натянул одеяло, чтобы скрыть непрошенную эрекцию. Это не было возбуждением по отношению к L, лишь обычной утренней неприятностью. Следовало подождать пять-десять минут, чтобы успокоиться.

- Доброе утро, точнее, вечер, Лайт, - сказал L, отвлекшийся от работы за ноутбуком.

- Добрый, - ответил Лайт, немного смущенный ситуацией.

- Можешь не прятаться под одеялом, я все понимаю.

Но Лайт исподлобья смотрел на L, надеясь, что тот догадается отвернуться. L продолжал разглядывать Лайта, нарочно не отводя глаз.

- Отвернись, - сказал Лайт.

- Я уже все видел, ни к чему так смущаться, - ответил L.

Эрекция, будто назло, не хотела уходить. Лайт вспомнил, как L во время их странной близости попросил посмотреть на него, и подумал, что не почувствовал отвращения. Несмотря на относительно свободные нравы японцев, однополые отношения не рассматривались, как нечто естественное. И в кругу общения Лайта к ним относились брезгливо-пренебрежительно, хотя до него доходили слухи то про одного, то про другого студента, обнаруженных гуляющими в квартале Симбаси под руку с незнакомыми мужчинами. Лайт корил себя за то, что стал инициатором интимного сближения с L. Но, в противовес этому досадному ощущению, Лайта согревала мысль, что его желает один из изощреннейших умов среди частных детективов.

Это было влечением разума к разуму. Так юный ученик с восхищением смотрит на виртуоза своего дела, желая в один прекрасный день уподобиться или даже превзойти его. И творения, выходящие из-под рук мастера, вызывают у него чувство, сродни обожанию любящего. В юном возрасте ему так легко поддаться.

- Лайт, не выдавать своих чувств - это тонкое искусство, - сказал L. - Глядя на тебя, не скажешь, что ты им овладел.

- Легко говорить, когда сам ничего не чувствуешь, - огрызнулся Лайт.

У него не было намерения задеть L. Лайт был совершенно уверен, что его сдержанность - следствие неумения чувствовать. Флегматичный, всегда спокойный L производил впечатление человека, которому чужды любые эмоции. Лайт не знал, что именно выковало этот характер: напряженная работа, полная неприятных подробностей, вынужденное одиночество или врожденная холодность. В одном он не сомневался - через эту броню не пробьется ни одно серьезное переживание.

L приложил указательный палец ко рту, обдумывая - не пришло ли время выдать себя. Он мог бы сейчас же отложить ноутбук, забраться на кровать и делом убедить Лайта, что тот неправ: L умеет чувствовать, и это чувство, судя по ощущениям, скоро разорвет его грудную клетку. Но L сдержал порыв, только его пальцы едва заметно вздрогнули, когда он представил себя рядом с Лайтом.

- Легко, - ответил он.

Лайт опустил глаза. Ему неожиданно некомфортно было осознавать, что он находится в положении домашнего питомца, который призван развлекать хозяина в обмен на кров и пищу. Он полагал, что L испытывает к нему привязанность иного вида. Эта мысль неприятно поразила Лайта, и он завернулся в одеяло с головой, решив отгородиться от назойливого взгляда L хотя бы таким способом.

Через несколько секунд он почувствовал, как забравшийся на кровать L отворачивает край одеяла. Уловив смятение Лайта, он предпочел действовать более открыто: так или иначе, вопрос взаимоотношений следовало решить. Откладывать его не имело смысла. Если Лайт согласился сопровождать его, значит, на то у него были веские причины. Одного только чувства вины было недостаточно для принятия решения.

- Лайт, не стоит прятаться, - сказал L.

Он погладил Лайта широкой ладонью по голове, затем провел ею по шее и по груди. Тепло его руки заставило Лайта расслабиться - в отельном номере было холодно. Отбросив одеяло, L шепнул на ухо Лайту:

- Ложись на живот, я хорошо делаю массаж.

Лайт, смущаясь, перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Он был отчасти рад, что не придется смотреть на L. А тот стянул с Лайта трусы и начал медленно, со знанием дела, гладить его по спине, пощипывать и растирать, заставляя нежиться под ласковыми руками. Прикосновения рук сменили поцелуи - частые и горячие. Лайт забеспокоился, когда L начал целовать его зад, проводя языком между ягодиц.

- Я в душ, - сказал Лайт.

- Ты был там до сна, - напомнил L. - Вряд ли ты станешь еще стерильнее. Впрочем, полежи немного так.

L спустился с кровати, подошел к сумке и извлек из бокового кармана пачку латексных салфеток. Развернув одну, он вернулся к Лайту. Погладил его рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя раздвинуть ноги. Пальцами левой руки раздвинул ягодицы, другой рукой наложил салфетку на анус Лайта и принялся ласкать его языком.

- Что ты... зачем?! - Лайт немного приподнялся.

- Все хорошо, - L чуть надавил на его крестец рукой. - Если тебе это приятно, лежи.

Но Лайт уже сел перед ним, подтянув ноги на манер самого L. В его взгляде читались тревога и неприятие. Тогда L подсел ближе, положил руку на полувставший член Лайта и принялся поглаживать его. Лайт рефлекторно раздвинул ноги, предоставляя ему лучший доступ. Первый опыт, исполненный нежности, вселил в него призрачную уверенность, что L не нанесет вреда.

- Лайт, раздвинь ноги еще, - сказал L.

Затем он наклонился и начал облизывать член Лайта, одновременно подрачивая его рукой. Лайт выпрямил ноги. Томное тягуче-сладкое чувство охватило его. L оторвался от своего занятия, дотянулся до губ Лайта и коснулся их кончиком языка. Не прекращая ласки пальцами, L поцеловал его в плечо и затем свободной рукой стер влажный след. Глядя Лайту в глаза, L произнес:

- Я не машина, я чувствую.

Лайт подался вперед, словно хотел что-то сказать, и L вовлек его в поцелуй. Прикосновения мягких умелых губ и пальцев заставили Лайта потерять чувство времени. Он забыл, с чего все началось, и хотел только одного - чтобы это приятное чувство не покидало его. Сейчас он готов был согласиться на многие эксперименты из тех, что мог предложить ему L.

- Давай попробуем еще раз, - сказал L, подобрав с простыни упавшую латексную салфетку.

Лайт лег на спину и раздвинул ноги. L помог ему, подложив под зад подушку. Снова устроился с салфеткой между ног Лайта и начал ласкать его анус языком. Это было необычное, но действительно нежное и доверительное ощущение. Смочив один палец во рту, L убрал салфетку и подушечкой начал разминать плотное кольцо мышц. Это не вызывало боли, но было слишком ново для Лайта. Он почувствовал, как пропадает возбуждение, уступая место волнению. Лайт не был готов к тому, чтобы заняться полноценным сексом. Но вот L прекратил попытки расслабить Лайта пальцем.

- Доверься мне, Лайт, - тихо сказал L. - Я не хочу навредить тебе. Глубоко вдохни и расслабь мышцы. Я не собираюсь использовать тебя, как пассива, лишь хочу, чтобы ты приобрел новый опыт. Это действительно приятное ощущение, поверь, я испытывал его не раз.

Лайт вдохнул и постарался расслабиться. L занял более удобную позу, добавил еще немного слюны и ввел палец на одну фалангу. Это нельзя было назвать чересчур приятным, но и боли Лайт не ощутил. L начал делать ему минет, одновременно вводя палец глубже. Лайт сжал рукам простынь под собой. Он отдался воле L, и вознаграждением ему было новое, приятное чувство. L обладал немалым опытом, имел ловкий язык и был тактичным и ласковым любовником. Лайт вскоре понял, что надолго его не хватит. Он готов был кончить в любую секунду, но L не позволял ему пересечь точку невозвращения. Он снова и снова доводил Лайта почти до финиша и останавливался в самый последний момент.

- Я больше не могу, - выдохнул Лайт. - Пожалуйста!..

Тогда L вынул палец, встал с кровати, наклонился над Лайтом, поцеловал его и направился к дорожной сумке, стоящей на столе. В это раз он вынул из нее презерватив. Ловко вскрыв упаковку, L подошел к Лайту и, к удивлению последнего, развернул резинку на его члене. Забравшись на кровать, L обхватил ногами бедра Лайта и медленно сел на его член. Он лег грудью к груди и начал, целуя Лайта, двигаться в удобном для себя темпе. Тот не выдержал, кончая долго и ярко, а L все не прерывал поцелуя.

Наконец, L, придерживая презерватив, чтобы тот не соскользнул, вынул член Лайта, сел на его бедра и принялся помогать себе рукой. Его белое лицо было искажено страстью, а дыхание сбилось. Глядя на Лайта, L кончил, и сперма потекла по его члену и сомкнутым пальцам. Он еще некоторое время сидел неподвижно, прикрыв глаза. Затем лег рядом с Лайтом.

Они лежали, глядя в потолок и обдумывая произошедшее. L с удивлением отметил, что сожалеет об ударе, нанесенном Лайту в библиотеке поместья. Сейчас он с трудом представлял ситуацию, в которой мог бы причинить боль этому юноше. Значит, привязанность укрепилась чрезмерно, и это сулило немало неприятностей в будущем. L не был уверен - сможет ли он и впредь смотреть на окружающий мир незамутненно и беспристрастно. Или влечение к Лайту сделает его слабым и мягкосердечным, затуманивая разум. Это следовало обдумать в одиночестве и затем обсудить с Ватари. L верил в силу самоконтроля, но он также видел, как люди не замечают за собой недостатков, будучи захваченными какой-либо идеей, влечением или физическим недомоганием. По-настоящему чистым взглядом, на его вкус, обладал лишь тот, кто не имел привязанностей к вещам или людям. L подозревал, что забота о Лайте отнимет у него немало сил, но полагал, что готов к этому. Только бы Лайт не прознал о Тетради и не попытался заполучить ее вновь - эту возможность нельзя исключать.

Лайт, оглядываясь назад в прошлое, заметил, что L многое сделал ради его, Лайта, удовольствия и безопасности, почти ничего не получив взамен. Разве так ведут себя с объектом развлечений? Создавалось впечатление, что L испытывает искреннюю и глубокую привязанность, граничащую с самопожертвованием. "Но почему? Ведь я хотел убить его. Я был его злейшим врагом, - подумал Лайт. - Что до меня, то я никогда бы не смог так относиться к тому, кто желает моей смерти". Он уже не был ошеломлен актом любви с L, вторым в жизни Лайта. Было что-то очень естественное в слиянии с этим человеком, и секс лишь дополнил их странные взаимоотношения. Если отбросить в сторону табу на однополую связь, то такое развитие событий было довольно логичным. "Если бы не L, возможно, я сейчас все еще продолжал бы убивать людей или сам был пойман и казнен. Вряд ли то чудовище, в которое превратила меня Тетрадь, добровольно могло отказаться от власти над судьбами и прекратить заполнять страницы новыми именами". Лайт уловил в своем сознании желание подать знак, что он испытывает признательность. Он повернулся на бок и обнял L.


	11. Зима

В канун нового года семья Ягами собралась в гостиной за скромным ужином. Утром Сатико прибрала в доме, чтобы тосигами было приятно войти в чистое жилище. В комнате Лайта все стояло на своих местах, как в тот день, когда он покинул ее. В верхнем ящике стола чернела дыра, которую L вырубил с помощью керамического ножа и собаки-окимоно. Сам ящик был пуст - L прихватил все его содержимое, включая фальшивое дно и подложный дневник. Запах бензина давно выветрился, и сейчас здесь пахло пылью и книжной бумагой.

Соичиро сказал Сатико, что сын жив. Она доверяла мужу, ведь у него не было повода скрывать правду. Она крайне мало знала о причине внезапного отъезда Лайта. Соичиро коротко сообщил, что Лайт помогает в расследовании дела Киры и вынужден разъезжать по стране, не заглядывая домой и не имея права на переписку: слишком опасно общаться с семьей. Ведь безопасность в сети - это миф, а почта и вовсе не заслуживает доверия. Сатико горько вздыхала, стирая пыль с книжных полок: ее сын начал работать очень рано - еще во время учебы в университете. Каково ему там, вдали от семьи?

Ягами-старший не солгал: в августе он получил сообщение от L, что дело Киры неофициально считается закрытым. Соичиро вспомнил, как ослабели его ноги, когда он прочел, что его единственный сын не умер в тюрьме. L сообщил, что нашел способ уничтожить мистический артефакт и вернуть Лайту прежнюю личность, ущемленную личностью убийцы. Он представил состояние Лайта, как разновидность диссоциативного расстройства идентичности, но не раскрыл подробностей, и Соичиро пришлось поверить ему на слово. Впрочем, репутация L говорила о том, что он никогда не лжет.

Это был первый канун нового года, который семья Ягами встречала без Лайта. Когда все собрались за новогодним столом, и Сайю уже начала накладывать себе праздничную собу, в дом вежливо позвонили. Соичиро, открыв дверь, застыл на пороге - в дверном проеме стоял Лайт. Он держал в руках несколько коробок, обернутых в цветную бумагу.

- Сатико, Сайю, идите сюда! - громко сказал Соичиро.

Когда объятия, поцелуи и слезы сошли на нет, Лайт сказал матери:

- Мам, я ненадолго, только до завтрашнего утра, а после снова уеду. Я подумал, что лучше предупредить сразу, иначе потом будет тяжело это сказать.

- Лайт, я так рада, что с тобой все в порядке! - сказала Сатико. - Проходи скорее в дом, нечего разговаривать на пороге.

Лайт прошел в гостиную, поставил коробки у стола и сел рядом с Сайю. В тот вечер он говорил много, но все, что поняла его мать - Лайт здоров, не нуждается в деньгах, нашел хорошую работу, и начальство отправляет его на учебу в Англию. Когда все вдоволь наговорились, порядком наелись праздничных угощений и начали раскрывать подарки, Соичиро отозвал сына, чтобы принести чай уставшим от уборки и стряпни Сатико и Сайю. Лайт понял, что подача чая была лишь предлогом для серьезного разговора, ожидающего его на кухне. Соичиро, расставляя на подносе чайник и чашки, обратился к сыну:

- Лайт, ты хорошо все обдумал? Зная Руюзаки, я не уверен, что ты принимаешь верное решение. Эта работа может стоить тебе жизни. К тому же Рюузаки очень своеобразный человек со странными привычками. Рядом с ним никогда не будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности.

- Отец, я совершеннолетний и уже принял твердое решение работать под началом Рюузаки. Понимаю, ты беспокоишься о моей безопасности, об условиях жизни, о моем образовании и здоровье. На эту тему можно долго говорить абсолютно впустую, поэтому я не буду долго рассуждать. Сейчас я в большей безопасности, чем когда-либо. Я живу в прекрасных условиях, которые мне и не снились. Ты и сам видел, какие номера он занимает в отелях. И я получу престижное высшее образование, которое в Японии было бы для меня недоступным. Если я останусь с семьей, то потеряю этот шанс. Вряд ли в моей жизни будет еще один такой же.

- Но как же твое здоровье, ведь ты болен.

- Отец, - Лайт посмотрел на Соичиро ясным взглядом, - это не бред сумасшедшего, я здоров. Да и я бы не смог жить здесь после всего. Мать и сестра не знают, а ты будешь страдать и злиться на меня.

Соичиро почесал бритый подбородок большим и указательным пальцами. Он понимал, что Лайт прав, и что разумнее отпустить его, чем удерживать в кругу семьи. Сатико и Сайю с болью и с трудом, но постепенно привыкли к отсутствию Лайта. А тот, судя по всему, действительно вытянул счастливый билет, хотя произошедшее можно было назвать удачей лишь с большой долей сарказма. Соичиро подозревал, что L удерживает Лайта подле себя по какой-то важной причине. Вероятно, ради наблюдения. Ситуация была настолько сложной, что Ягами-старший не мог сходу взвесить аргументы за и против отъезда Лайта. Помолчав, Соичиро положил руку на плечо сыну.

- Хорошо, Лайт. Поступай, как должно, и будь, что будет.

Лайт кивнул, подумав, что L не зря отказался посещать семью Ягами. Во-первых, это было крайне небезопасно для него, как для человека, скрывающего свой внешний облик. Во-вторых, домашние могли по косвенным признакам догадаться об особенных взаимоотношениях между двумя молодыми людьми. Разумеется, они старались бы не выдать себя, но вероятность раскрытия все же была ненулевой. Они уже слишком далеко зашли, чтобы замечать за собой мелочи, могущие подвести их.

Думая об отношениях с L, Лайт вспомнил, каким неопытным он был еще совсем недавно. Как не подпускал L к себе. Как попусту волновался, когда впервые позволил ему вставить член, а не пальцы. К этому моменту они многое перепробовали, но технически Лайт оставался девственником в том смысле, что L никогда не настаивал на проникновении. Несмотря на то, что L был принимающей стороной, доминировал в паре именно он, как более опытный и решительный партнер.

Вначале любая их близость выглядела, как вынужденный шаг. Лайт, будто нехотя, разрешал L заходить все дальше и дальше, расширяя границы приемлемых ласк. А L, не настаивая и не торопясь, предлагал все новые и новые способы и позы и внимательно следил за реакцией Лайта. Постепенно у них появились свои жесты и слова, обозначающие просьбы заняться любовью, сгладились чувства неловкости и отторжения. Лайт все охотнее позволял L экспериментировать, а тот пользовался предоставленной свободой действий.

Это произошло в середине сентября, когда они перебрались в Прагу и заняли номер в отеле "У принца" на Староместской площади. Лайт, впервые увидевший пражскую осень, был захвачен ее великолепием. Он бродил по улицам, вдыхая запах опавших листьев и рассматривая старинные дома. Городские парки были полны яблонь, груш, абрикосовых и сливовых деревьев, отягощенных плодами. Вид старого города вызывал у него странное ощущение: Лайту казалось, что он очутился в нарисованном мире - причудливые, красочные улицы встречали его за каждым поворотом.

Его удивила потрясающая тишина, наступающая в городе ближе к полуночи. Здесь не было заведений, открытых ночь напролет. Редкие прохожие едва слышно прогуливались в оранжевом свете фонарей, шумели фонтаны - город разительно отличался от неонового, переполненного людьми Токио. Лайт подумал, что перенесись он на сто лет назад, не заметил бы никакой разницы - старый город жил своей, отдельной жизнью, непохожей на суету крупного мегаполиса.

В отель Лайт вернулся глубоко за полночь и застал L, сидящим в привычной позе за ноутбуком. Тот, похоже, весь день никуда не выходил. Его влажные волосы говорили о том, что L снова принимал ванну - давала о себе знать старая привычка мыться по несколько раз за день. Лайт подумал, что только сейчас он привык к своеобразной привлекательности L. Его с трудом можно было назвать красивым: он был чересчур худ, а черные тени под глазами прибавляли ему несколько лет. Но движения L не были раскоординированными, и он, несомненно, обладал странной грацией. Так какое-нибудь непримечательное животное раскрывает свою красоту в прыжке или беге. L был по-своему красив во время занятий любовью. Неожиданно гибкий и ловкий, он в любой позе выглядел естественно, несмотря на свою угловатость. Его ласки были исполнены непередаваемой нежности, в которой сквозил богатый опыт, приобретенный за годы половой жизни. Каждое занятие любовью с L походило на маленький акт искусства. Лайт был захвачен новыми ощущениями. Он изучал себя с новой, неизведанной стороны. Иногда ему казалось, что его тело становится мягким и податливым, как воск, в теплых ладонях L. И если вначале он сдерживал себя, то сейчас мог простонать едва слышно что-нибудь невинное, прося еще ласк и поцелуев.

Лайт сел в кресло через столик от L, положил ногу на ногу, взял с подноса на столе чайник и наполнил свою чашку. С некоторых пор Ватари ставил перед L две чашки вместо одной. Вряд ли он одобрял выбор L, но по его виду нельзя было судить об отношении к Лайту. Ватари почти не заговаривал с ним, лишь по самым насущным вопросам вроде размеров обуви и одежды или потребности во врачебной помощи. Его диалоги с Лайтом всегда были официально вежливыми и доброжелательными. Лайт, с детства привыкший к подобному обращению, в глубине души одобрял умение Ватари держать эмоции скрытыми за вежливой улыбкой.

- Хочешь конфету, Лайт? - спросил L.

За его щекой медленно таял вишневый леденец на палочке. L извлек его изо рта, внимательно осмотрел и снова положил за щеку.

- Хочу, - ответил Лайт. - Вот только чай допью.

Он сделал еще пару глотков, затем подоше вытянул у него изо рта конфету. Карикатурно придерживая его двумя пальцами за палочку, как делал сам L, Лайт положил леденец за щеку. Он изобразил L настолько узнаваемо, что тот подумал: "Лайт, несмотря ни на что, ты остаешься изумительным актером".

- Верни леденец, Лайт, - спокойно сказал L. - Я имел в виду, что поделюсь с тобой еще одним, а не своим собственным.

- Забери, - Лайт дерзко смотрел на него сверху вниз.

L отложил ноутбук и встал с кресла. Забрав у Лайта леденец, он поцеловал его, придерживая за талию свободной рукой. Вторая сжимала липкий леденец. Прервав поцелуй, L кинул конфету на стол.

- Хочешь в ванну? - спросил Лайт.

- Я там был не так давно.

- А со мной?

L сделал вид, что задумался - приложил указательный палец к губам и внимательно посмотрел на Лайта. Тот сам был смущен смелостью своей просьбы, но отступать не собирался.

- Пойдем, - коротко ответил L.

Раздевая Лайта в ванной комнате, L спросил его:

- Как тебе Прага?

- Красивый город и очень странный.

L кивнул.

- Я часто здесь бываю под новый год. Сама встреча нового года не имеет для меня никакого значения, но благодаря ей город становится еще интереснее: на улицах праздничные деревья, ряженые горожане. Ватари иногда забывает, что я скептически отношусь к праздникам, и дарит что-нибудь относительно полезное. Думаю, он подсознательно считает себя моим опекуном или родителем - уж не знаю, как это назвать.

Лайт вспомнил о предложении L вернуться к семье и задумался. L тем временем снял с него сорочку, расстегнул ремень на брюках и ширинку на молнии. Лайт сам стянул их и аккуратно положил рядом с ванной.

- О чем задумался, Лайт?

- Я хотел бы еще раз увидеть родителей, но не уверен, что это хорошо закончится.

- Я бы предложил тебе посетить их под новый год: в праздники люди становятся более благодушными и склонны больше прощать, если ты об этом.

Лайт кивнул. Он снял трусы и носки и забрался в ванну, наполовину заполненную водой. L взял с полки белое мыло и принялся намыливать Лайта, не пропуская ни сантиметра его тела. Лайт лег, положив голову на край ванной, и закрыл глаза. Склонившись над Лайтом, L поглаживал, намыливал и смывал пену. Лайт представил, что лежит на берегу Японского моря, и теплые волны накатывают на него. Над предложением L навестить семью следовало поразмыслить более обстоятельно. Лайт нахмурился, отгоняя мысли о возможном конфликте при встрече с отцом - сейчас он не хотел об этом думать. L тронул его за плечо.

- Не засыпай, Лайт.

Подав ему руку, L помог выбраться из ванной и протянул полотенце. Жестами он показал на комнату, и Лайт кивнул. Когда они вышли из ванной, L направился к ящику стола и вынул оттуда банку лубриканта и пачку презервативов.

- Чтобы не ходить потом, - пояснил он.

Лайт едва заметно улыбнулся, отложил полотенце и забрался на кровать, приглашая L последовать за ним. L разделся, прихватил со стола презервативы и банку и сел рядом с Лайтом.

- Ложись, - сказал он.

Лайт лег на спину, согнув ноги в коленях и раздвинув их. Он привык, что зачастую все начинается с римминга. Вероятно, рот был одной из эрогенных зон L, и он пользовался этой особенностью, невероятно развив свои навыки. Его теплый язык щекотал и успокаивал, немного проникая внутрь. Это было странное ощущение, и Лайт далеко не сразу привык к нему. Оно вызывало смешанные чувства, но возбуждало, заставляя Лайта подаваться в сторону L, чтобы тот проникал языком как можно глубже. Заметив, что Лайт уже достаточно возбужден, L взял банку лубриканта и выдавил немного прозрачного геля на пальцы.

- Надень презерватив, - сказал он Лайту.

И эти слова, сказанные мягким теплым тоном, нехарактерным для L, заставили Лайта желать его еще больше. Он с некоторым трудом вскрыл упаковку и развернул презерватив на своем стоящем члене. Он вспомнил, как застал Хейфеца, занимающегося любовью с L, и как выглядел сам L - затуманенный взгляд, покрасневшие губы. Лайту захотелось довести L до такого же состояния, чтобы он потерял счет времени. Лайт сел, оперевшись о спинку кровати и руками поманил к себе L. Тот встал на колени, обхватывая Лайта ногами, и медленно, осторожно опустился на его стоящий член. Лайт охнул от наслаждения, ему захотелось быстрого, жесткого секса, но он сдержался, понимая, что для L это может быть болезненным. L смазал лубрикантом палец и ввел его в анус Лайта. Это была не самая удобная поза, поскольку L приходилось одновременно двигать задом, массировать Лайта и стараться не упасть. Он имел вид сосредоточенный и изучающий, в нем не было ни малейшего намека на то состояние, в котором застал его Лайт в комнате с астрофизиком. Лайт почувствовал ревность к более опытному сопернику. Он пальцами оттолкнул руку L, чтобы тот прекратил массаж простаты. Затем притянул L к себе и сказал очень тихо, почти неслышно:

- Я хочу тебя. Внутрь.

Лайт заметил, как дернулся член L после этих слов. Значит, они вызвали в нем возбуждение, и, возможно, услышать их было сокровенным желанием L. Он привстал, чтобы извлечь из себя член Лайта, снял презерватив и начал нежно ласкать Лайта рукой.

- Вот, держи, - Лайт протянул L резинку, уже извлеченную из упаковки.

- Лайт, ложись на бок, тебе будет не так больно, - ответил L.

Он развернул презерватив на члене и лег за спиной Лайта. Выдавив из банки лубрикант, L смазал анус Лайта и, обхватив член рукой у основания, ввел его на пару сантиметров. Растяжение было болезненным, и Лайт стиснул зубы. L подождал несколько секунд и продолжил проникновение. Когда он полностью вошел, Лайт попросил его сдавленным голосом:

- Не двигайся.

И его слова вызвали у L новый прилив возбуждения. Член L непроизвольно дернулся, вызывая у Лайта далеко не самые приятные ощущения.

- Прости, это от меня не зависит, - сказал L.

Через некоторое время Лайт сам начал двигать задом, приглашая L к фрикциям. Боль почти ушла, осталось лишь ошеломление от мысли о том, что они с L переступили последнюю грань, разделяющую их, как любовников. Это было одновременно и яркое, и горькое, и невероятно тонкое чувство. Лайт наслаждался теплом тела L, его движениями, рождающими сладкий отклик в теле.

- Помоги себе рукой, - услышал он от L.

Лайт сомкнул пальцы на немного опавшем члене и начал мастурбировать в удобном для себя ритме. Он слышал частое дыхание L и понимал, что ему очень приятна их новая поза. Когда L увеличил темп, Лайт подумал, что не успеет кончить вместе с ним. Через пару минут L уже обнимал Лайта, а его член пульсировал у основания, отдавая остатки спермы. Аккуратно придерживая презерватив, L вынул член, стянул резинку, завязал ее и кинул на пол. Он отдышался и попросил Лайта повернуться к нему лицом.

Опустившись до паха Лайта, L взял его член в рот и начал дразнить языком. Лайту показалось, что он заметил на белых щеках L легкое обещание румянца, и это вызвало у юноши одно из самых фантастических ощущений - нежность, граничащую с любовным безумием. Минет в исполнении L был настолько приятен, что вскоре Лайт кончил. L дотянулся до его губ и поцеловал их, заставив Лайта почувствовать вкус спермы.

- Это называется "играть в снежки", Лайт, - сказал L.

В его глазах плясали веселые искры. Лайт при упоминании снега снова подумал о семье и тяжело вздохнул. Он запомнил себя в этот день лежащим на кровати - опустошенным, немного уставшим и счастливым, а L обнимал его, будто защищая своим телом.


End file.
